31 Days: A 31 Days One-Shot Challenge (Yaoi)
by YaoiGlitchloid
Summary: 31 one-shots in 31 days! For one whole month, I'll upload a new one-shot every single day, until all 31 Days have been successfully covered! There's a different couple everyday, and I can now safely say that the challenge is complete! (Contains Yaoi, obviously. Don't like, don't read. Rated T just to be on the safe side.)
1. Len Kagamine x Piko Utatane

Piko darted out of the room, cheeks flushed pure red from the embarrassment. A black coat draped the young boy's skin and covered him.  
><em>W-Why?<em> Piko asked himself, _Why must the producers be so weird?_

Piko kept on running, as though his life depended on it. Continuing to run, his breaths became short and rapid, he began losing the energy to sprint.  
>"Piko-Kun?" The familiar voice asked.<br>Piko turned his head to the side as he stopped running. His heterochromatic eyes had spotted the one and only, Len Kagamine.  
>"W-What do you...do you want Len?" Piko panted, out of breath from his run.<br>"Are you ok?" Len asked, "You seem out of breath."  
>"Thanks for noticing..." Piko breathed out sarcastically.<p>

"Uh, Piko-Kun..." Len had noticed something else.  
>"What?" Piko said, clearing his throat of oncoming gasps.<br>"Why are you wearing high heeled boots?" Len asked, pointing to the black boots in question.  
>Piko's face turned a dark red as he explained with a nervous stutter, "T-The producers are m-making me crossdress for a PV..."<br>Len resisted the temptation to laugh as he asked, "So are you wearing girl clothes underneath that coat?"  
>"Y-Yes." Piko said, turning his head away in embarrassment, "B-But it's against my will..."<br>Len turned a little red-faced himself as he asked, "Can I see what you're wearing?"  
>Piko jumped a little from the shock, Len wanted to see him in girls clothing?<br>_No, why..._Piko thought, _I can't show him this outfit..._

"Please?" Len asked, "I won't tell anybody...I promise. Pinky promise."  
>Len held out his right hand, the pinky finger already extended, his puppy eyes already glittering.<br>Piko paused as he thought about it.  
><em>He won't leave me alone if I say no...but if I show him, he'll laugh and tell everyone! But he is offering a pinky promise...no, those mean nothing, they can be broken! I've broken loads of them before! Wow, that makes me a bad person...myeh, I'm pretty sure a lot of peop-what is Len doing?!<em>  
>Piko looked down to observe Len, who was undoing the buttons on Piko's coat, eager to see what lied underneath.<br>"L-Len!" Piko turned mildly angry, "I-I never said you could do this!"  
>"I just want to see what you look like." Len said, "I mean, I've had to crossdress before! And you've laughed at my outfits...remember Imitation Black?<br>The memories of Imitation Black shot back into Piko's mind. He lost it and started laughing like a maniac when Len had to walk around the studio in a revealing black dress, with his hair down and ruffled, and roses and ribbons twirled all around him.  
>"Wait...you laughed at my Imitation Black outfit!" Piko remembered, "We're already even!"<p>

Piko was too late to remind Len, the coat was off and Piko's outfit was on show...if it could even be called that.  
>Len covered his mouth to try and prevent laughter, he observed the 'outfit' with a blush.<br>"Piko-Kun...what the hell have the producers been doing to you?" Len snickered.  
>"Shut up Len..." Piko folded his arms to try and cover himself, "I'm doing a Pomp &amp; Circumstance cover..."<br>Len continued looking at the revealing, transparent, black underwear Piko was unwillingly wearing.  
>"O-Ok you've had your look..." Piko picked the black coat up from the floor, "Please don't laugh...it's not as though I wanted to be stuck in this..."<p>

"I won't-"  
>Before Len finished his sentence, he noticed something that made his heart sink. He noticed a tear diving down Piko's face.<br>"No, no, Piko don't cry!" Len begged, "Please, I won't say anything to anyone!"  
>Piko wiped his red eyes and gasped, "Y-You promise?"<br>Len stuck out his pinky finger once again and said, "Promise."  
>Piko wrapped his pinky around Len's, and the two smiled as they made their promise.<p>

"Y'know, if you don't want to wear that, you don't have to." Len said, "Tell the producers no."  
>"You think I haven't tried?" Piko's voice trembled.<br>"Please don't cry again." Len asked, "I-I didn't mean to make you cry...I'm...I'm sorry I forced you to show me your outfit..."  
>"It's ok." Piko lied, doing his coat buttons back up.<p>

And with no prior warning, Len took Piko in his arms and he embraced him tightly.  
>"L-Len?" Piko asked, "What are you doing?"<br>"Don't cry." Len repeated himself, "I don't want to see you cry..."  
>"I won't cry." Piko said, "I promise."<br>"Good...I hate seeing the people I love cry." Len said.  
>"Wait, what?" Piko quickly realised what Len had just told him, "The people you love?!"<br>Len's eyes widened as he quickly backed away from the hug, his face once again flushed pure red.

"Wait, I'm somebody you love?" Piko asked, his heart racing in his chest.  
>"Um...well..." Len couldn't speak, he felt like a cat had gotten his tongue.<br>_Urgh, I'm an idiot!_ Len thought, _Did I really just say that aloud? And to Piko-Kun as well?_  
>"Well...b-by love, I mean..." Len had trouble forming his words, "Like...you're like...um, I-I don't know-"<br>Piko covered Len's mouth with his hand, slightly scared of how long Len would continue to stutter for.

"Len-Kun, what do you mean by love?" Piko asked timidly, "Like...do you see me as a brother, or...y'know...the kinda love that invented Magnet."  
>And with that question, both of the shotas had flashbacks to their own cover of Magnet, and how they had first awkwardly met.<p>

* * *

><p>Piko Utatane was the newest Vocaloid at the time. As the only Vocaloid belonging to Sony, he was slightly alone. The Cryptonloids were all friends with each other, the Internetloids were friends, etc. But Piko was alone, he had no one to spend time with. The only other Vocaloid he was even mildly acquainted with was VY1 Mizki, another Vocaloid as her company's lone representative.<br>And he had been rather confused over another Vocaloid called Len Kagamine. He was one of the more famous Vocaloids, he was the one the ladies went mental over. When Piko had surfed the internet to see if he had been noticed yet by the fans, he saw wars. Fangirl wars.  
><strong>No, Len's better!<strong>  
><strong>Piko is way cuter than Len will ever be!<strong>  
><strong>Shut up, Piko will never gain Len-Kun's popularity!<strong>  
><strong>Nope, Piko will definitely steal about 50% of Len's fangirls!<strong>  
><strong>What, because he can't get fans of his own?<strong>

So Piko had gone to the Sony producers, to ask them whether or not he should be scared or worried about this Len Kagamine kid everyone was constantly pitting him against.  
>"It's up to you, Piko-Kun." He was told, "You shouldn't let your friendships be decided by the fandom. Make your own friends."<br>"But...I'm not good at making friends..." Piko had admitted, "I'm awkward..."

In an attempt to try and solve the Len VS Piko problem, it was organised for Len and Piko to do a duet together...a duet that just happened to be Magnet.  
>"If the fans see that you look better together than apart, maybe they'll stop their silly bickering." The producer said to Piko, "Besides, you might end up friends with this Len kid, so I don't want you guys to constantly be told by the fandom that you're enemies."<br>Piko had just awkwardly nodded in response, still as shy as ever. He was only really himself when he sang alone.

Piko and Len's first meeting wasn't the hugest social event. Len tried introducing himself, he tried to ask Piko questions, but Piko just hadn't worked up the courage to speak, especially when he was confronted with someone who-according to the fans-should've been his enemy.  
>Len did try to break the ice, multiple times.<br>"How old are you?" Len asked.  
>"14..." Piko said, emotionless.<br>"Same here!" Len announced.  
>Piko chewed his lip and nodded to show he was listening.<p>

"Uh...do...do you have a favorite Vocaloid song?" Len continued trying for conversation every singing break they had, "I've heard a few of your covers."  
>"Um...they're all ok I guess." Piko began twisting and twirling a lock of white hair, "I...don't really have a favorite..."<br>"When do you thing you'll get your first original song?"  
>"I don't know...I can't really read the future or anything..." Piko blushed from how awkward the conversation was; he really did wish that he had more confidence in himself.<p>

"Hey, Piko..." Len asked with crimson cheeks, "You know what this song is about, right?"  
>Piko nodded, too shy to talk.<br>"What's it about then?" Len asked.  
>"Um...f-forbidden love." Piko turned away from Len.<br>Len got up and walked into Piko's field of vision. He was tired of how anti-social his companion was being, he wanted this to go somewhere, anywhere other than 'I don't know' or 'um' was good.  
>"Why do you think this love is forbidden?" Len asked.<br>"I don't know...maybe...uh..."

Len smiled and said, "You know, pretty much every Vocaloid does Magnet at some point. And usually it's really awkward. So one practice we all do to make it less awkward is we create a story for it." Len explained, "We come up with reasons as to why the love is forbidden. And it can be really fun to brainstorm little stories like that!"  
>Piko continued to play with the lock of hair, and he whimpered, "Um, alright then...y-you start the story off..."<br>Len continued smiling and he started, "Ok, so me and you were just friends...then?"  
>"I-I don't know." Piko's brain went dead.<br>"C'mon, think." Len said, "Maybe I already had a girlfriend, maybe you already had a boyfriend-"  
>"I'm not gay." Piko said clearly.<br>"Huh?" Len asked.  
>"I'm not gay." Piko repeated.<p>

It took Len a few seconds to realise what Piko was implying.  
>"Whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Len felt faint as he came to his realisation, "You're a boy?"<br>"Yeah...I'm a boy." Piko said, "I'm just slightly feminine is all..."  
>Len felt like he'd been hit in the stomach. All this time, he thought Piko was a girl! The reason 'she' played with her hair so much, the reason 'she' was too nervous to sing about love with a boy, the reason 'she' was barely talking, it all had to make sense! Piko had to be a girl!<br>_How can that be male?_ Len asked, looking at Piko, _His hair, his voice...I can't even tell if he's wearing a really long shirt or a dress!_

"Y-You thought I was a girl?" Piko went red from both anger and slight embarrassment.  
>"Um...I..." Len panicked a little, not knowing how to respond.<br>An awkward silence began to linger.

And eventually, Piko broke it.  
>"You thought I was a girl...so you tried to ask me out, and you tried and tried and tried, but I rejected you each time." Piko talked, oddly without stuttering or pausing, "And eventually, I said yes. Then you found out I was a boy, and you didn't know what to do. But you were so in love with me that you didn't care, but at the same time you didn't want people to know you were gay."<br>"Huh?" Len asked, confused.  
>"The story." Piko said, "For Magnet. You said that we should make a story as to why this is forbidden...to try and make it less awkward."<br>Len sighed happily and he smiled at Piko.  
>"Damn, that's a good story." Len admitted, "And slightly realistic."<br>"Well, I don't really blame you for thinking I'm a girl." Piko said, "It happens to me all the time."  
>"Heh, and I thought I was the girly boy of the Vocaloid series..." Len said, re-adjusting his blonde ponytail.<br>"Well, I guess you're not alone anymore!" Piko beamed, continuing to play with his hair.

The two smiled as they put their Magnet headphones back on.

* * *

><p>"Speaking of Magnet...you remember that we first met because of it, right?" Len asked with a nervous smile.<br>Piko nodded and said, "Yep, I remember...you thought I was a girl."  
>"And you invented a story...that I thought you were a girl, but I found out you were a boy...but regardless, I still loved you." Len reminded the albino, "You remember that, right?"<br>"Mhm." Piko said, having forgotten his previous question of Len's definition of 'love'.

Len's face went red once more as he said, "And do you remember how I told you that that story was realistic?"  
>Piko chuckled, "Yeah, it kinda was."<br>"And it kinda still is." Len said.  
>"What, you still occasionally mistake me for female?" Piko asked.<br>"Um...no...not that..." Len said, trying to hide his face from Piko.

And this time round, it was Piko who made the late realisation.  
>"L-Len...wait a minute...so that's what you mean by love?" Piko was absolutely shocked, "You love me?"<br>Len turned back to Piko and whimpered, "Yeah...I thought you were a really pretty girl...but then I found out you were actually a pretty boy...but I still had that crush on you regardless."  
>"W-What? Just because of my appearance?" Piko folded his arms angrily.<br>"No!" Len said, "I mean, you're adorable...on both the inside and outside. And I really like you, you're so sweet, and cute, and kind. And you make me laugh. And I know I can go on forever about everything I love about you, and I will keep going on for as long as it takes!"  
>"For as long as it takes?" Piko questioned.<br>"U-Until you love me back!" Len said nervously, giving Piko a quick look of desperation.

Piko smiled and tutted, "Len-Kun...you don't need to go on, as you're already there."  
>And with no more words said, Piko leaned in and laid a kiss on Len's lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One day down, thirty to go!<strong>

**Ok, how this 31 Days Challenge goes is that every day for this wonderful month, I'll upload a new (Yaoi) one-shot. And don't worry, this will stay T-Rated. Also how this works is that every day I'll try and use a new theme for each one-shot, so I won't end up having two fluffs in a row, two death-themes in a row, as I don't think repeating the theme will be very interesting. And as a small rule, I can't use the same couple twice, so no more Len x Piko for the remainder of the challenge. So please r/r if you like, or if you want feel free to do the challenge yourself! I'll be back tomorrow with a second one-shot!**


	2. Moke Zhiyu x Lui Hibiki

**Day 2, hurrah! The couple used this time around consists of two Vocaloid characters who aren't very well known. One of them is a cancelled project and the other might (not) receive a voicebank in the future. Plus this couple is one of my OTP's, so I wanted to use them for this, plus it's a good chance to give them both the love they need. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, here's Day 2/31!**

* * *

><p>The breeze was slowly yet surely making the leaves on every tree move and dance in unison. Those that had already fallen to the floor were swiftly gliding across the stone path, carried by the soft winds.<p>

As the bluenette made his way down the path, hands in pocket, he sighed to himself as he struggled to keep the tears restrained.  
><em>No...he wouldn't want this...<em>The youngster thought to himself,_ It's cliche I know, but I don't think he would want to see me crying..._  
>Walking past the rows of graves, Moke kept on walking until he found the one that made his heart hurt. The one that belonged to the only person who could've cured the pain in his chest. But Moke couldn't cure the pain his lover felt.<p>

The boy got down onto his knees, observing the letters engraved onto the gravestone.  
><em>Hibiki Lui<em>  
><em>1999-2014<em>

And although he tried his best, Moke couldn't hold back those tears any longer. He weakly tried to cover his eyes, to not get caught, so his dear Lui couldn't see the teardrops rushing down the sides of his red face.  
>"I miss you..." Moke cried, "I miss you so much..."<br>The gasping sobs continued to pour out of the blue-haired teen's mouth, and he took one more look at the grave as the memories raced back to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Moke-Kun." Lui asked down the phone, "Do you wanna hang out today?"<br>"Today?" Moke asked, "Like, later today or right now?"  
>"Like, right now." Lui begged sweetly, "I've got something important I want to say to you."<br>The heart in Moke's chest began to drum and beat in anxiety, as he asked, "Uh, how important?"  
>"Very." Was the only response he got.<p>

"Um, ok..." Moke answered, already blushing, "Where should I meet you?"  
>"The park on Gekido Street." Lui said, "Y'know, it's where we first met."<br>Moke giggled to himself and answered, "How could I forget?"

"So, will you please get down there?" Lui asked, "Cuz it really is important."  
>"Is...is it bad?" Moke asked, feeling the heart in his chest tick.<br>"Well...slightly." Lui responded, "But I promise you, it's not a break-up."  
>Moke sighed in relief and said, "Phew...you promise?"<br>"Promise." Lui said, holding up his pinky finger, "You can't see it of course, but I've got my pinky held up. Pinky promise."  
>"You're gonna have to pinky promise me when I get there." Moke said, "Down the phone doesn't count."<br>"Damn..." Lui moaned to himself.

And after roughly half-an-hour of the two being unable to hang up first, as cliche as it sounded, they finally ended their conversation and they both headed towards the park.

* * *

><p>Lui ran over to the bluenette and he leaped into his embrace, hugging him warmly and whispering, "Thanks for coming here."<br>"No problem." Moke replied, "I was beginning to think you'd never make it."  
>"Heh, sorry for the lateness." Lui apologised, "Gomen."<br>"You know I don't understand you when you speak Japanese." Moke reminded him, "I am from China after all."  
>"Aishiteru." Lui smirked.<br>Moke sighed with a happy tone, he merely looked into Lui's amber orbs and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
>"I might not understand you, but I do love you." Moke told his lover.<br>"Aishiteru means 'I love you'." Lui said, and repeated, "Aishiteru."  
>"Aishiteru." Moke repeated his beloved, "Did I say it right?"<br>Lui nodded and smiled, "Mochiron."  
>The two merely laughed a little over their awkward language barrier, before Lui took Moke's hand and sealed the pinky promise he had proposed down the phone.<br>"Thanks for remembering." Moke chuckled.  
>"Heh, no problem." Lui said, fully holding onto Moke's hand, as the two began to stroll through the park together.<p>

The two kept walking through the park, absentmindedly holding onto one another, Lui thinking to himself, and Moke still anxious. He hadn't forgotten the impending bad news, he hadn't forgotten that Lui wanted to discuss something important.  
>"Hey Moke, I just remembered...I have a question for you." Lui said,"And it's important. Really, very important."<br>"Really, very important?" Moke questioned, "It has to be quite important for you to talk improperly."  
>Lui chuckled to himself and asked jokingly, "Can you stop being a genius for one moment and listen to me?"<br>Moke nodded, "Sure, I'm sorry."  
>"It's ok." Lui said, kissing the side of Moke's cheek.<p>

Lui took in a deep breath, he looked back at Moke, his sunset-coloured eyes glimmered in the light.  
>"In fact...can I talk to you about this in private?" Lui asked, "C-Can we go back to mine? On second thought, maybe taking you to the park wasn't the best idea...Oh, you won't be mad at me or anything, will you?"<br>"I'll never be mad at you." Moke smiled, "If it's really, very important, I don't mind where we are."  
>"Thanks, sweetie..." Lui whimpered softly, still clutching Moke's hand.<br>Moke nodded in response, heart pounding fast. What did Lui want to talk about? What could be so really, very important, what had to be discussed privately instead of in the open? What was it, how bad would this bad news be?

With his hand still in Moke's, Lui began dashing down the park road, Moke following on with a tight grip and a nervous, fast-beating heart. Down a street, and another, the two began sprinting down road after road, u-turn after u-turn, the silence overlapping with the sound of their shoes on the concrete pavements.  
>"W-W-Wait..." Lui stopped, the two only one street away from Lui's house.<br>"Huh?" Moke asked, "What's wrong?"  
>Lui started panting in and out, the run had him tired and exhausted. His face turned a pale white as he looked up at his blue-haired Otaku.<br>"Are you ok?" Moke asked, "You look pale."  
>"I'm...I'm..." Lui panted between his words, his amber eyes losing their cute shine.<p>

Nothing could've prepared Moke for what happened next. Nothing could've prepared him for the moment that his Lui fell forward in an unconscious stumble, landing in Moke's tight embrace, no more words spoken.  
>"L-Lui?" Moke shook the pale shota gently, with voice trembling as he asked, "Lui, a-are you ok?"<br>There was no response. Lui didn't answer, or move for that matter. Not a single muscle moved an inch, not a single word spilled from his lips.  
>"Lui, please!" Moke's heart pounded again, swifter than ever, "G-Give me an answer!"<br>But there was no answer, no matter how hard Moke tried for one. He may have been a genius, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him why what happened had just happened. All he could do was call for the ambulance, Lui still in his arms, and the first set of tears already flowing.

* * *

><p>Sat outside the hospital room, Moke could barely breathe under the crying gasps and sobs, his heart wouldn't stop hurting from the elongated wait, from the torture of not knowing if Lui was ok, or why he had even collapsed for that matter. Once again, he was reduced to doing nothing but waiting and crying.<p>

"Moke?" A voice asked him, "Moke, I came as soon as I heard...what happened?"  
>The teen raised his head to view Ring, the girl with the aqua-coloured hair and the title of Lui's older sister.<br>"I don't know..." Moke sobbed, "W-We were just...we were j-just..."  
>Ring took a seat besides her brother's boyfriend, she rested a hand on his shoulder and told him, "Easy, easy. Just take a breath in, and a breath out."<br>Moke did as instructed, he breathed in and out, trying to steady himself and his thought process, trying to figure out a logical reason as to how this situation could've occurred, what made it happen.  
><em>Lui will be fine...he'll be fine...<em>Moke told himself.

"Ok, now explain." Ring said softly, "What happened? Lui said he had invited you out to tell you something."  
>And with this, Moke remembered something. Lui never told him his really, very important bad news.<br>"H-Hey Ring...d-did you know what he was going to t-tell me?" Moke asked with a quivering, crying speech, "He said it was bad...well, slightly bad, but bad nonethel-less...and he never told me before he passed out."  
>Ring took a hold of Moke's hand, and whimpered, "Do you even have any clue as to why he's passed out? Like, did he not even say anything about it? No hints?"<br>Moke shook his head.

Ring sighed aloud, a tear cascaded down her face as she told the youngster, "Lui has terminal illness..."  
>"What?" Moke responded immediately, a look of nothing but fear on his face.<br>"And...he said to me..." Ring began sobbing a little, "That today was the day he was going to tell you."  
>Moke felt like his heart had stopped beating, he felt like all of time had frozen, leaving him trapped in a state of complete and utter shock and emptiness for all eternity. He felt like his soul had been stolen and destroyed with such a revelation, it was so utterly unexpected and heart-shattering that he just didn't know how to properly respond to Ring.<p>

"Does...does this happen a lot?" Was all Moke's confused brain could think of in answer, "The passing out?"  
>Ring continued to cry as she shook her head, "This hasn't happened before..."<br>Moke didn't know what to do. He had known Lui for so long, they'd been together for months. And all this time, Lui had never showed signs of being ill. He always seemed so healthy and happy and cheery, he was the last person anybody would expect to have a terminal illness.  
>"But...he'll be ok?" Moke asked, "Right?"<br>Ring nodded as she dried her eyes, "Sure...he'll make it, he's strong."  
>Moke nodded too, and responded, "Thanks...I feel a little better now."<br>Ring gently squeezed Moke's hand in agreement, wiping away more tears. But little did she know that Moke had just lied, he didn't feel better. He only felt worse. Something like this had never happened before? That only made him worry more and more, it turned him paranoid and it caused the pain in his chest to intensify.

_No...he'll live..._Moke told himself,_ He'll make it, Ring's right, he's strong..._  
><em>He'll make it...<em>  
><em>He's strong...<em>

* * *

><p>With his flooded eyes still covered, Moke continued to cry every last tear he could produce, the stone grave still watching him.<br>"A-Aishiteru..." Moke sobbed, "Lui...Aishiteru..."  
>And with not another word spoken, Moke sobbed yet another round of tears.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 down, 29 to go!<strong>

**Anyway, so this time round the theme was death. And because I'm not doing the same thing twice in a row, I won't be killing off anybody in tomorrow's one-shot, so please don't panic if this one upset you a little bit. Personally, I don't know anybody with terminal illness, but my hopes and wishes go out to anyone effected by it, whether they're the ones suffering from it or whether they know someone with it. **

**As I said at the start, I think these two need a bit more love. Just because they're stuck in development hell it doesn't mean they should be so ignored by the fandom, and that can apply to a few others such as Anri Rune, or the other Vocaloid China projects that have been ignored. But let's hope they can get their voices in the future.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who's reviewed it or followed it even though there's only been one (now two) chapters. It means a lot to me.**


	3. Ted Kasane x Dell Honne

**ohmygoodnessiveactuallymadeitthreedayswithoutforgettingholygawd**

**Anyway, another big thank you to everyone who has fave/followed/reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me.**

**And one word of warning: This chapter does contain a lot of coarse language (Rated-T for a reason) so don't be surprised. It's because I've always imagined the Kasane family to consist of a bunch of potty-mouths. Anyway, here's Day 3!**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, followed by the familiar call, "Ted, get your ass down here!"<br>Ted groaned in reply, "Five...more...minutes..."

And without any warning, the door slammed open, revealing the angry redhead behind it. "When I tell you to do something, you do it!" Teto screeched, storming into the room, approaching the bed where her elder brother slept, "And I don't care if you're hungover!"  
>"Fine, your majesty!" Ted groaned some more, reluctantly lifting himself out of the bed and heading towards his wardrobe.<br>"Good, you're late for work!" Teto moaned, "And you know that Saturdays are busy days!"  
>Ted mumbled something inaudible as he continued to search through his clothes.<p>

"Anyway, see you downstairs." Teto hissed, angrily stomping out of the room.  
><em>Fuck my life...<em>Ted thought to himself,_ Why is Teto such a bitch?_  
>He groaned one final time to himself as he picked the clothes from the wardrobe and closed the doors.<p>

* * *

><p>The redhead made his way down the stairs, a sour expression on his face and tired thoughts in his mind. He eventually reached the bottom of the stairs, where the rows of chairs and tables laid, where he could see his green-haired sister walking with full trays.<br>"Hey Keko." Ted approached the greenette, "Is Teto pissed off at me?"  
>"Yep, majorly." Keko responded with a smile, "You're 20 minutes late, and it is Saturday after all. Teto and me have been managing all by ourselves!"<br>"Ok, two things..." Ted growled, "One, it's 'Teto and I'."  
>"Alright than, Grammar Police..." Keko groaned, she had that same groan that her brother had, only a lot higher pitched.<br>"And two, what about Dell and Nero?" Ted asked, "They work here too y'know."  
>"It's 'you know', not 'y'know'." Keko smirked.<br>"Just answer me, I'm not in the mood for this..." Ted ran a hand through his messy hair.  
>"Well, they're late as well!" Keko complained, "I don't know why...maybe it's because you three went bloody partying on a work night!"<p>

A small silence ensued, before the green-haired waitress realised that everyone was watching her.  
>"Did I say that a little loud?" Keko whispered.<br>Ted nodded and confirmed, "Yes...please shut up."  
>Keko growled at her brother and said, "Well, get your hungover ass in gear and go talk to Teto! I have side orders to deliver!"<br>And with this, Ted's sassy sister walked off in disgust.  
><em>Great, they've both yelled at me...<em>Ted thought, _Now just Dell and Nero and the Jackpot has been reached..._

He made his way towards the bar, where Teto was precisely balancing wine glasses.  
>"Isn't this Dell's job?" Ted asked, rubbing his tired eyes.<br>"Well, look who finally-" Teto turned around to observe Ted, only to stop after seeing his physical appearance.  
>"Oh, well hello Sir Obviously-Hungoverlot!" Teto hissed, balancing another glass.<br>"Please stop yelling..." Ted groaned, "Just answer me..."  
>"You look a mess!" Teto harshly whispered, "You haven't brushed your hair, your uniform's all untidy and your glasses are broken!"<br>"I got into a fight last night..." Ted confessed.  
>"Oh, wow, see this?" Teto pointed to her emotionless face, "It's the amount of fucks I give!"<p>

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked.  
>The two bickering Kasanes turned their heads to see the final two missing workers, Dell Honne and Nero Akita. And of course, they were wearing shades to cover their tired, hungover eyes.<br>"Sorry we're late." Nero said, he began to twirl his hair as he said, "Traffic."  
>"More like, you were all hungover and you forget what time it was!" Teto said, "I know when you're lying, Nero!"<br>"No you don't..." Nero denied it.  
>"You always twirl your hair when you lie." Teto observed, "In order to cover the fact that lying makes your hands tremble from the nerve."<br>Nero awkwardly stopped twirling his hair as he confessed, "Ok, we forgot the time..."  
>"And even better, entire trio looks awful..." Teto mumbled, before saying to them all, "All of you, head upstairs and get yourselves sorted out!"<br>The three moaned and groaned in unison before they headed upstairs, to what the Kasanes called their household.

* * *

><p>"Teto is right..." Dell groaned, pulling the brush through Ted's messy hair, "Your hair is all over the place!"<br>"Not my fault I got in a fight..." Ted moaned.  
>"Actually, it is." Nero reminded him, "Some guy bumped into you, and we all know you're feisty when drunk..."<br>"Well..." Ted pondered it for a while before replying, "He shouldn't have bumped into me."

"Welp, your hair's finally done." Dell said, arranging it into its familiar, downwards ponytail, "But I think you need a haircut, it's getting floor-length, even when I put up."  
>"I prefer it this way..." Ted's mind had gone elsewhere.<br>"Ok, whatever you prefer." Dell said, finishing off the hairdo.  
>"Aw, you guys are kinda sweet." Nero blushed, "I have to admit that."<br>"Well don't admit that in front of the e'o's." Dell said, referring to Teto and Keko.  
>e'o was a term that the three used to refer to Teto and Keko. They knew it sounded slightly stupid, but it was just a better abbreviation for them.<br>"Why not?" Nero asked, "I mean, it's been three months, surely you two have to mention it at some point!"  
>"Just not this point..." Dell said, "Ok?"<br>Nero merely nodded and said, "Well, I'm gonna go downstairs now. See you down there."  
>"Good luck with the e'o's." Ted said, voice void of emotion.<br>With Nero gone, only Dell and Ted remained in the room.

"You ok?" Dell asked, arms looped around Ted's shoulders, "You seem to be in a bad mood..."  
>"I'm just hungover is all..." Ted answered, "Honestly, I'm fine..."<br>"Sure?" Dell asked sweetly.  
>"Sure." Ted confirmed, readjusting a new pair of non-broken glasses.<br>"Alright...if you say so, I guess." Dell said, taking a hold of Ted's hand.  
>Ted merely sighed as he let go of the hand, followed by walking back downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What was that sigh about...why, why did he sigh when I held him? All I wanted was to hold his hand, in the little time we had before we got downstairs...there's no way he's just hungover, there's something wrong with him. I know it, I know him too well...oh gawd, what if he's through with me? Did I say something last night whilst I was drunk? Did I-<em>  
>"Dell!"<br>Dell blinked and jumped back to reality as Keko clapped her hands near the silver-haired bartender's head.  
>"Good, you're not catatonic..." Keko grumbled, "I need another three martinis."<br>"For you or for the guests?" Dell grumbled sarcastically.  
>"Two for the guests and one for me, it is Happy Hour after all!" Keko finally beamed, "And Saturday night Happy Hour is the best Happy Hour!"<br>Dell merely mumbled something as he mixed together all sorts of alcohols and drinks, to create the concoction Keko desired.  
>"In fact, I'll take the two for the guests now." Keko said, "I'll be back for mine."<br>"Sure, whatever." Dell said, pouring the pink liquid into the martini glasses, and popping them onto Keko's silver tray.  
>Keko pouted a little as she said, "Oh cheer up, you have a face liked a slapped ass."<br>"What?" Dell questioned.  
>"It means you look miserable." Keko informed him, "You look like you're in a rough mood."<br>"So, what if I am?" Dell groaned at the greenette.  
>Keko sighed a familiar sigh, and said, "Well, sorry for questioning...I'll be back for the martini though."<br>Keko walked off, drinks on tray and hand on hip.

_Do I recognise Keko's sigh? Dell asked himself, It feels fam-oh, it's Ted's sigh...they are siblings after all...And speaking of Ted's sigh, there's gotta be a reason behind it! Why didn't he want us to hold hands? Why has he been moody?_  
>Dell looked up and saw Ted walking across the cafe, various drinks on a silver platter in hand. And he was still wearing that same, sour frown.<br>_Does he even want to talk to me? He usually swings by and says hello during shifts..._  
>Though of course, Ted hadn't done so all day. It was now their 7th hour of work and Ted hadn't stopped by the bar or said hello, not even once. And it was tearing Dell's heart apart, he wanted to know why Ted wasn't talking to him, he wanted him to know that his ears were available if he needed somebody to listen to him. But Dell couldn't go and talk to him, he knew the e'o's would have a go at him for leaving his bar, as he was the only cafe worker in charge of it.<p>

"Dell..." He heard a young groan, "Dell, my legs are getting tired..."  
>"I haven't sat down all day." Dell informed Nero, "Try that."<br>"I've had to run around this place all day, taking and delivering orders!" Nero sat on one of the barstools, "It's a lot more tiring than you think!"  
>"If I get you a drink will you shut up?" Dell hissed.<br>"What's got you in a mood?" Nero asked.  
>Dell sighed and replied, "Nothing..."<br>"Nope, you've got that tone." Nero said, "The 'something is blatantly wrong with me' tone."  
>"Whatever, Nero..." Dell said, resting his elbows on the bar counter.<br>"C'mon, tell me!" Nero asked, "Tell me tell me tell me tell me-"  
>"Stop saying tell me..." Dell whined.<br>"Only if you tell me what's up." Nero pouted.

Dell looked at Nero, who was giving him a demanding look.  
>"Fine..." Dell groaned, standing himself up properly.<br>The grey-haired grouch sighed yet again and said, "It's Ted..."  
>"What, have you guys broken up or something?" Nero asked with widened eyes.<br>"Well...I don't know, we might, I mean, I...I...I just don't know..." Dell admitted, "He hasn't said a word to me since we started our shifts."  
>"Well, they are two very different shifts." Nero reminded him, "One a bartender, the other a waiter."<br>"Yeah, I know that." Dell said, "But Ted always swings by the bar and says hello or something...or he'll give me a wink from across the room if our eyes meet..."  
>"Aw, that's sweet." Nero whispered, fearing that Teto was near.<br>"But, he hasn't looked at me once!" Dell said, "And trust me, I've looked at him loads of times, he's just been keeping his distance!"  
>"Well, it could be a matter of you looking at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Nero suggested.<br>"I've always thought that our eyes would meet like that because it was a love thing..." Dell confessed, "But he's not looking at me, he's not visiting me during hours..."

"Well...I'm no love expert, I'm only 13." Nero reminded him.  
>"And yet you're old enough to party with us..." Dell groaned to himself, ignoring Nero's presence.<br>"You know I have a fake I.D." Nero reminded his friend.  
>"Hey, speaking of..." Dell remembered something, and asked, "Nero, did me and Ted argue at all last night? Did you catch either of us arguing or having a go at one another whilst intoxicated?"<br>Nero frowned and shook his head, "Not according to my memory."  
>Nero grabbed a string of his honey-blonde hair and he began to wrap it around his finger, twirling it.<br>"What happened?" Dell demanded, "I know you Nero...you always twirl your hair when you're lying!"  
>"What?" Nero asked, "No I don't!"<br>"You do, now tell me!" Dell shouted.  
>For the second time that day, the cafe fell silent as everybody observed the shouting, everyone watched Dell in shock. Everyone except for Ted.<br>"Alright, take a chill pill..." Nero whispered, "You're making a scene..."

After a few minutes, everybody returned to their conversations and shifts, Dell took another glance at his ignorant lover, who wasn't glancing back.  
>"Screw this..." Dell whined, "I'm going home..."<br>"What, during Happy Hour?" Nero asked.  
>"It's not my Happy Hour...or happy day for that matter..." Dell said, approaching the cafe's exit door.<p>

* * *

><p>Ted sat down, tired and exhausted. The bar remained as empty as the rest of the cafe, which had reached it's closing hour.<br>The red-haired waiter looked around the bar in search of his bartender, to see where he could've gone. He hadn't forgotten that Dell had an outburst earlier, and although Ted was trying to avoid him, he couldn't help but wonder what it was all about. But there was no sign of Dell, no matter where Ted searched.

"Ted." He heard the familiar squeak ask.  
>Ted turned around to face Teto, holding out a pile of money.<br>"Your weekly payment is today." Teto frowned, handing her brother the cash.  
>"Thanks sis..." Ted groaned.<br>"And tell Dell he isn't getting paid when he comes in tomorrow." Teto said, "No one walks out of their shift!"  
>"Wait, what?" Ted asked.<br>"I found Nero in the bar...when I demanded to know where Dell was, I was gladly informed that he had left early." Teto rolled her eyes as she remembered.  
>"Whoa, whoa..." Ted stood himself up, money in hand, "He just got up and left?"<br>Teto nodded.  
>"Why?" Ted asked.<br>"I don't know, go ask Nero!" Teto stormed off upstairs, yelling behind her, "And find out what that yelling was all about!"

Ted put the money in his pocket as he sighed to himself, he ran for the exit, where he saw Nero waiting outside.  
>"Oh, hey Ted." Nero greeted his friend, "What's up?"<br>"Where's Dell?" Ted asked.  
>Nero shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I don't know, I'd imagine he'd be at his house...le'me guess, you heard?"<br>Ted rubbed his exhausted eyes as he nodded.  
>"Well...I..." Nero turned his head away from the Kasane as he remembered Dell's dramatic exit.<br>"Well, you what?" Ted asked.  
>"Nothing...I wasn't going to say anything..." Nero replied, twirling a lock of blonde hair.<p>

"You're lying." Ted noticed Nero's instinctive hair twirl, "You were going to say something, and something important!"  
>Nero placed his hands behind his back and said, "I wasn't, promise!"<br>"Alright than..." Ted said, holding out his pinky finger, "Pinky promise."  
>"I...I, uh...uh..." Nero nervously stuttered.<br>"C'mon, you said you promise." Ted smirked.  
>Nero held out a hand, which was quivering left, right and centre.<br>"Your hands are trembling." Ted smiled.  
>"I-It's cold..." Nero said.<br>"But you're wearing gloves." Ted observed, "How could your hands be cold?"  
>"They're fingerless gloves, my fingers are cold!" Nero continued talking.<br>"Than why is your entire hand shaking?" Ted asked through gritted teeth.

Nero sighed as he hid his hands behind his back again.  
>"Ok...I need to tell you something..." Nero said, "Just don't be angry..."<br>"I won't, now tell me!" Ted continued gritting his teeth, fists already clenched menacingly.  
>"Ok...I'll say it..." Nero said, accepting defeat.<br>Nero took in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Ted knocked on the door rapidly, trying to contain the tears inside his eyes. He felt so guilty, he didn't even know how he'd start the conversation with Dell...provided Dell wanted to talk.<p>

But luckily for Ted, the door creaked open to reveal his silver-haired smoker behind it, eyes red and puffy.  
>"T-Ted?" Dell whimpered, rubbing his eyes, "W-What are you doing here?"<br>"Dell, Nero explained everything to me..." Ted said, "And I'm here to say sorry..."  
>Before the silence Ted expected to happen could arrive, he felt Dell's arms wrap around him in an embrace.<br>"I shouldn't have left so early..." Dell whined, "I'm sorry...tell Teto I'm sorry."  
>"I will." Ted said, getting his own payment from his pocket.<p>

Dell leaned out of the hug to look at Ted, who had the money held out to him.  
>"What?" Dell asked.<br>"It's your weekly payment." Ted lied, "From Teto."  
>Oblivious, Dell took the money and answered, "Tell her I say thank you..."<br>"I will." Ted repeated, followed by, "I'm surprised she gave you it even though you stormed out."  
>"Um...I am really sorry about it...I considered going back, but I didn't know if I would even be allowed back in..." Dell admitted.<br>"Look, it's my fault." Ted said, "And I need to tell you something as well..."

"I'm listening." Dell said.  
>"I've...I've been ignoring you and avoiding you all day..." Ted said, "On purpose..."<br>Dell felt his heart shatter. His precious Ted had been ignoring him all day long, and Dell didn't even know why. He had realised upon returning home that he never even found out what Nero was lying about.  
>"I'm sorry for ignoring you..." Ted told him, "But...I...I want you to see my point though..."<br>"What point?" Dell sniffed, the first tears already flowing.  
>"The point I made last night." Ted informed his beloved.<br>"I...I don't even remember last night." Dell said, "I stormed off before Nero could tell me..."  
>Ted sighed. He rested his hands in his pockets.<p>

"Dell, last night I asked you something..." Ted wiped a lone tear away, "And your response really hurt..."  
>"W-What was it?" Dell asked, his broken, shattered heart pumping faster and faster.<br>"I...asked you..." Ted sobbed a little as he remembered, "I asked you why you didn't want Teto and Keko to know about us..."  
>And with those words spoken, the memories rushed through Dell's mind like bullets.<p>

_Dell, why can't Teto and Keko know? C'mon, it's been three months!_  
><em>Th-That's not enough time, Ted!<em>  
><em>Enough time? Enough time for what?<em>  
><em>To know if I really love you!<em>

More tears descended down both of the men's faces, as they both remembered the moment that broke both their hearts.  
>"Dell...you really do love me, don't you?" Ted asked, "I mean...I ignored you all day because...because I thought..."<br>"Because you thought what?" Dell asked, holding Ted's hand.  
>Ted once again let go of Dell's hand, and he replied, "I thought that you were breaking up with me..."<br>Emptiness. Emptiness was the one perfect word to describe what Dell had felt when Ted told him this. He felt like he was hollow on the inside, like he was nothing but an empty shell of a man that couldn't speak from his non-existent heart.

Dell could only resort to wrapping his arms around Ted, and sobbing into his ear, "Of course I love you...I love you more than anything on this Earth! I-I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't love you! Ted, I-I'm so s-s-sorry..."  
>Ted returned the hug to the broken, crying mess that was draped over him, he held it close and whispered back, "You promise?"<br>"I promise!" Dell continued to sob and gasp as he cried, "I...I...I must have been drunk..."  
>Ted chuckled a little to himself as he wiped his eyes dry of tears, and as he continued to embrace his lover.<p>

"I love you, Ted Kasane."  
>"And I love you too, Dell Honne."<p>

With another embrace, the duo's lips met as their tears dried up.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 complete!<strong>

**I swear, my computer did not want me to upload this. The amount of times it crashed whilst I edited it or just decided to run slowly, urgh! Please computer, Yaoi is my life, stop being such so stubborn! (Sorry, I'm weird XD)**


	4. Len Kagamine x Nero Akita

**Hurrah for having not forgotten! **

**Before this one starts, I just want to voice my confusion as to how nobody has thought up Len x Nero before. Seriously? I've seen a lot of Len x Rin, Rin x Nero, Neru x Len, Neru x Rin, Nero x Neru...and yet no Len x Nero anywhere? Seriously? Anyway, this little one-shot is here to fix that problem! Enjoy Day 4 of this challenge!**

**(Warning: contains trap)**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, see you in a minute...wait, what? Urgh, why?" Neru continued rambling, "He can't come here!"<br>"Hey sis." Nero poked his head through the doorway, to see his Tsundere sister on the phone.  
>"Nero, shut up, I'm phoning someone!" Neru hissed at him, followed by calling down the phone, "What? No, I'm just talking to my baka of a brother."<br>Nero gently coughed into his hand, "Weeboo."  
>"I'm not a weeboo!" Neru protested.<br>"Well stop saying baka than!" Nero growled.  
>"Urgh, we're gonna fall out today, Nero!" Neru returned the growl with a piercing look of hatred.<br>Nero merely smirked as Neru continued to ramble down the phone.

"Alright, bye...in a minute!" Neru smiled for once, before hanging up the phone.  
>"Who were you talking to, Kagami Kawaiine?" Nero asked.<br>"Ha ha, you're so funny." Neru rolled her eyes, "Why aren't you a comedian?"  
>Nero shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What's going on?"<br>"Well, my friend Rin is coming round." Neru said, "But her annoying brother is coming round as well!"  
>"This sounds familiar..." Nero sarcastically pondered, "I wonder where you've used those words before..."<br>"Well, it's bad enough putting up with you!" Neru was almost yelling, "But now Rin's brother will be here too! So when he does get here, you and him can go upstairs, leave us alone, and annoy each other instead!"  
>"Sure, whatever." Nero continued smirking, "Anything for Princess Akita."<br>"It's Queen Akita, actually." Neru began tapping the buttons on her phone, "I am not a princess! Princesses don't have political power!"  
>"News flash: Neither do queens." Nero said, "It's all down to the Government."<br>"Just shut up and leave my sight." Neru sighed.  
>"You're not even looking at me." Nero smirked.<br>"Just leave the damn room..."

* * *

><p>The door swung wide open, Neru observed the two blondes in front of her.<br>"Hey there you two!" She beamed, "Come in!"  
>Neru welcome the two twins inside, closing the door behind her.<br>"Well, the place is neater than it was last time!" Rin chuckled.  
>"Yeah, Nero..." Neru sighed.<br>"Heh, brothers are annoying, aren't they?" Rin asked.  
>"I'm right here you know." Rin's own brother moaned.<br>"I know." Rin replied, "You were supposed to hear that."  
>"Why am I even here?" He groaned in response.<br>"Because Mom and Dad don't trust you in the house alone." Rin reminded him, "Who knows what you'll do?"

"Hey, how about we go into the living room?" Neru asked, "And we'll leave our siblings to annoy each other instead of us!"  
>"Seems good!" Rin smiled, walking into the living room.<br>"Go upstairs." Neru told the other twin, "It's the first door you'll see."  
>Neru and Rin disappeared, leaving behind a confused, tired, and already bored shota.<p>

* * *

><p>Nero continued to mindlessly press the buttons on the controller, having already forgotten who was coming to the house.<br>There was a knock on the door, a heavy knock at that.  
>"Come in." Nero called to the door, pressing another control.<br>The door shyly creaked open, a mysterious figure approached Nero and observed him, laid out on his bed with a controller in hand.  
>"Um, are you Nero?" The figure asked.<br>"Yeah, why?" Nero replied, eyes glued to the screen.  
>"Um, well...my sister Rin is here..." The figure's voice kept on speaking, "And I was told to come up here and see you."<br>"Cool story bro." Nero kept ignoring whoever was talking to him.

An awkward silence overlapped the two of them. For Nero, however, he didn't really care. For once he was doing what his sister did best, a.k.a. ignoring people for no good reason.  
>"So, what are you playing?" The person asked.<br>Nero sighed and turned his head to face the awkward boy in front of him. But when he did, he all of a sudden felt his heart beat fast, for what stood before him was an adorable, blushing figure with the prettiest blonde hair, arranged into a fluffy ponytail at the back. His eyes were almost sapphires, with the way they sparkled and glimmered in the light.  
>With no prior warning, Nero's words decided to just not come out, they refused to allow Nero to speak, for his heart was beating rapidly and his face had been dyed a light shade of red.<br>"I'm...I, uh..." Nero swallowed back his nerve and asked, "W-What's your name?"  
>"Len." The boy replied, "Len Kagamine."<br>"N-N-Nero..." Nero awkwardly smiled at Len, "Nero Akita."  
><em>Why can't I talk properly? What's wrong with me, is there something even wrong with me?<em> Nero asked himself,_ Why am I feeling so weird, just by looking at Len? Heart, why are you beating like this? No...I can't...It can't be..._

"So, what are you playing?" Len asked a second time.  
>Nero observed the screen, he quickly turned off the console without thinking.<br>"Oh, I was done playing it anyway..." Nero lied.  
><em>Shit, why did I just do that? I hadn't saved!<em>  
>"Cool." Len nodded, and then asked, "Hey, can I sit with you?"<br>The red palette on Nero's face darkened a little bit more as he stuttered, "W-What, on the b-b-bed?"  
>Len nodded, "Well, where else?"<br>Nero had to swallow back his nerve a second time, he patted the space next to him and said, "Sure, go ahead!"  
>Len smiled and nodded in appreciation, as he sat besides the blushing blonde.<p>

"So, you're Neru's brother?" Len asked.  
>"Ha, what did you think I was?" Nero asked with a sarcastic yet happy tone, "Her Mother?"<br>Len chuckled and replied, "Well, I'm just trying to make this less awkward."  
>"You think it's awkward?" Nero asked, "Am I making it awkward?"<br>Nero's heart raced more and more as he panicked and thought, _Oh no, oh no, oh no...I'm making it awkward, I shouldn't have ignored him, why did I pull a Neru?!_  
>"No, you're not." Len responded, "What I meant to say was...I'm trying to break the ice."<br>"Ah, ok...Well, uh...well I have to say, you look a bit like Rin...I mean, I've only seen her once so my memory might not be very..." Nero began to trail off and he grew quieter as he continued to ramble.  
>"Well, me and Rin are twins." Len said, "On the other hand, I don't think you and Neru are."<br>"If you consider 13 and 17 to be twin ages..." Nero giggled, "Than sure!"  
>Len held back his laughter, knowing it would turn into a fully blown out snort if he did laugh.<br>"Well, you and Neru do have a small resemblance." Len said, "Though your hair is different...she doesn't have your ahoge."  
>Nero ran a hand through the ahoge sticking out of his hair, and he whimpered, "She tried to style one, it didn't work."<br>Len chuckled, followed by Nero.

The two teenagers continued to talk, they talked about things ranging from games to how annoying their sisters were...and then they finally managed to steer the conversation in a certain direction.  
>"And that's why me and Rin are always dressed identically." Len finished an explanation.<br>"Wow, so interesting." Nero lied, though he kept his focus to not upset Len.  
>"Anyway, how about you?" Len asked, "Why are you dressed the way you are?"<br>Nero looked down at his clothes. From the waist down his clothing options seemed kind of normal. Shorts, boots, black-and-yellow striped socks. But above that waist was a black-and-yellow crop top and a pair of arm-covering, fingerless gloves. It was no surprise that people mistook him for female when he wore such an attire.  
>And Nero never really knew why he dressed the way he did. It was just his kind of style. He liked it. Neru found the crop top a bit weird, but Nero shrugged it off, as he did everything his sister told him.<p>

"Uh, it's just my style." Nero said honestly, "I mean, it's comfy and stuff..."  
>"You're ok with having your stomach constantly on show?" Len tilted his head to the side in confusion.<br>"Um...well..." Nero blushed a little more, "I mean, I do cover it up when it's cold..."  
>Len sighed and asked, "Are you a crossdresser?"<p>

Nero jumped from the shock of what he'd just been asked.  
><em>Are you a crossdresser?<em>  
>Nero's face turned from dark red to pale white in seconds. The shock of it had taken the breath out of his lungs, it left him feeling pale and dizzy.<br>Yet again, Nero's words had trouble forming. His eye twitched in what felt like a little bit of built-up anger.  
><em>He thinks I'm a crossdresser?! Well he isn't the most manly thing I've seen either! At least I don't have a ponytail! And what was that sigh about? Why did he sigh before he asked? Does he have something against crossdressing? Whoa, why do I even care? Why should I care, I don't care!<em>

Nero just couldn't speak, no matter how hard he tried. He was stuck just looking at Len, with one eye twitching and face pale.  
>"H-Have I offended you?" Len asked nervously, "Because if I have, I didn't mean to!"<br>"I...just..." Was all the 'crossdresser' could speak.  
>"It's just...well...you look kinda...kinda..."<br>"Kinda?" Nero repeated mockingly.  
>"Girlish..." Len blushed.<p>

Like an instinctive reflex, the back of Nero's hand quickly made a connection with the side of Len's head.  
>"Ow!" Len whined, "What the hell?"<br>"Get out!" Nero yelled with anger, "Just the get the hell out!"  
>"Nero, I didn't mean to upset you..." Len whimpered.<br>"Just get out of my room!" Nero shouted at top volume.  
>Len sighed and stood up, he approached the door. When he got there, he turned around once to look at Nero, who was giving him that same piercing look that Neru always gave Nero.<br>"Leave." Nero fumed through gritted teeth.  
>Len sighed once more. He opened the door and left.<p>

* * *

><p>"There, there..." Neru comforted her brother, though she secretly wished she wasn't.<br>"I'm a terrible person..." Nero sobbed, "I shouldn't have kicked him out..."  
>"We all regret things...for example, Mom regrets giving birth to you." Neru smirked.<br>"I'm not in the mood for your snark..." Nero whined.  
>"Urgh, Nero, you know that snark makes up 80% of my personality!" Neru whined.<br>"Well for once can you use that 20% and make me feel better?" Nero asked, "Or is it too much to ask for?"

Neru sighed.  
>"Look, you say that you got all heart-beating-fast and blushing and stuff, right?" Neru asked.<br>"Well...I think I blushed..." Nero wiped away a tear.  
>"Did your face heat up unexpectedly?" Neru asked.<br>Nero could only nod in response.  
>"Than that means yes." Neru said, "So, Dr. Akita shall give you her diagnostic!"<br>"I thought you were Queen Akita?" Nero asked.  
>"Do you want this diagnostic or not?" Neru asked.<br>"Yeah..." The younger of the two nodded.

"My diagnostic is..." Neru proclaimed, "Love at first sight."  
>Nero once again went pale, his eye twitched again and he asked, "E-Excuse me?"<br>"You heard me." Neru smirked, "You're in love with Len."  
>"He called me a crossdresser!" Nero shrieked.<br>"Everyone calls you a crossdresser!" Neru said, "Even Mom and Dad call you a crossdresser!"  
>"No they don't!" Nero whined.<br>"They do...behind your back." Neru smirked.

Nero merely whined a little and then asked, "Well if I'm infected with 'love at first sight', than what's the cure?"  
>"Well, there's two cures." Neru continued, "The first is get the fuck over it."<br>Nero groaned.  
>"The second is find a way to make Len love you back." Neru smiled.<br>"Ha ha, not gonna happen!" Nero smiled jokingly, "He's probably straight!"  
>"Well you're clearly not!" Neru joined in with the sarcastic smirking, "Seeming you're in love with a boy!"<br>"It...it's probably a little puppy love, crush...thing." Nero pondered aloud.  
>"Well, unless Len's gay as well, I guess you're gonna have to get over it." Neru said, "Now that that's done with, go away."<br>Nero groaned as he got up and approached the door.

_Great, I'm in love...no, it's not love, it's a tiny crush that I'll get over...Len probably likes girls, I bet he came round in hopes to get it on with my sister...I still can't believe he thought I was a crossdresser though! Oh what am I kidding, of course I can believe it...Why am I cursed with femininity? Why am I cursed like this? Just because people think I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I am one! I mean, if I was a girl, Len probably wouldn't have talked to me, he might've felt awkward about it...wait...wait a minute..._  
>Nero smirked to himself, almost evilly, as he hatched a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, they should be leaving now..." Neru said down the phone, "I've called them."<br>"Thanks sis." Nero smiled, hanging up.

Nero observed the doorway eagerly, though he once again found his heart beating fast.  
>The door opened, Len stepped out, re-adjusting his ponytail. Rin followed on behind him.<br>Nero took in a deep breath as he re-adjusted the leather cap covering his ahoge, he approached the two, swaying left and right as he did so.  
><em>Keep calm, Nero...just keep calm, and the plan will-ah!<em>  
>Nero soon found himself face-first on the floor, instead of on two feet like he planned.<br>_Urgh, great...damn these heels..._

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?" A concerned voice asked.  
>Nero looked upwards, to see the Kagamine twins watching him.<br>"We saw you fall, are you alright?" Rin asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine..." Nero squeaked, voice purposefully pitched higher.<br>Len stretched out a hand and offered it to Nero, asking, "Do you need some help standing up?"  
>Nero nodded with a blush, he took Len's hand and he got back on both feet, finding himself a lot closer to Len than he had been the night before.<br>"Um..." Len blushed as well, saying, "P-Personal bubble..."  
>"Heh, sorry." Nero apologised, backing away slightly.<p>

"Are you ok though?" Rin asked, "Are you injured or anything?"  
>"No, I feel fine." Nero lied, pain running through his body.<br>"Sure?" Len asked.  
>Nero nodded and observed Len.<p>

Len observed back, he looked at this mysterious yet enchanting girl in front of him, sporting a yellow dress with an orange jacket. A leather cap rested gently on her head, and orange high heels encased her feet, but were also the cause of her fall. But at the same time, Len couldn't help but feel like he'd met her before.  
>"Hey, do I know you?" Len asked.<br>Nero's heart pounded furiously, he blinked to prevent his eye from twitching as he replied, "Oh, uh...well, I don't recognise you, so I'd imagine not. Sorry!"  
>"Ah, it's ok..." Len said, "I guess I don't...I mean, if I'd met someone like you before, I'd certainly remember it better."<br>Nero resisted the temptation to swoon, he hid his quivering hands behind his back as he responded, "Well, I could say the same for you!"  
>Rin took a few steps backwards. She knew what was about to unfold, and she didn't want to get in the way of it.<p>

"If you don't mind my asking...what's your name?" Len asked.  
>Nero froze solid.<br>_Shit, I never thought of a name! Um...no, Neru is too obvious...Nera? Neri? Nope, still too obvious...I need to think of something original, and fast...something like, um...um..._  
>"Um...um..." Nero accidentally began pondering aloud.<br>"Um?" Len asked.  
>"Ummmmm...brella!" Was all that came to Nero's mind.<br>"Umbrella?" Len raised an eyebrow, "Like, the thing that shields you from the rain?"  
><em>Ah, shit...<em>Nero thought.  
>"Um...my, my parents...um..." Nero's mind was blank.<br>"What about your parents?" Len asked.  
>"They were high when they named me." Was the first thing that came to Nero's head.<br>_Urgh, why are you doing this to me, brain?!_ Nero yelled to himself, followed by his classical sarcasm, _This is totally the best way to win him over!_  
>"Um...alright..." Len said, taking a few steps backwards.<p>

"Anyway, we need to go somewhere..." Len said awkwardly, "Maybe I'll see you again...Umbrella..."  
>Len took Rin's hand and the two walked off, away from Nero.<br>_Great...that went perfectly well...Len thinks I'm mental...or rather, Umbrella's mental...urgh, what kind of name is Umbrella?!_  
>Nero sighed to himself, he decided to walk back home, in the opposite direction to the Kagamines of course.<br>_Great...up until the whole Umbrella thing that was going perfectly...my heart was beating again and my face felt all hot...Great, I'm definitely in love with Len. And he'll never like me back...so I guess I have to get over it...but I don't think I can...urgh, I've known him for just over one day, and I already have a killer crush on him! But he'll never return that crush, he'll-_  
>"Watch out!" Len shouted.<br>"Huh?" Nero turned his head to the side, only to find Len jumping onto him, causing the two to collapse onto the pavement together.

"What are you doing?" Nero asked, forgetting to pitch his voice.  
>"You were walking on the road!" Len replied, awkwardly lying on top of Nero from the fall, "You almost got ran over!"<br>"Um...thanks I guess..." Nero blushed, "You saved my life."  
>"Of course I did." Len said, "I wasn't going to leave you to get ran over."<p>

"Wait, how did you know I was walking in the street?" Nero asked, voice pitched.  
>"I might have taken a quick look at you..." Len admitted, "Just to see if you were still ok from your fall."<br>"Heh, well...it appears I've fallen again." Nero observed, "But with you this time..."  
>"And what kind of fallen is it?" Len asked, "Did you trip, or have you fallen in love?"<br>Nero blushed and asked, "W-What makes you think I'd be in love?"  
>"Well, you're blushing for one thing..." Len said, "And you're crossdressing, although you got angry at the thought-"<br>"Wait, what?!" Nero realised what Len had just said, he realised that Len had known!  
>"I know it's you, Nero." Len said, "Your ahoge is giving you away."<br>"But-"  
>"Your hat fell off." Len smirked, holding up said hat with one of his hands, "Because of the fall."<p>

Nero turned dark red, he tried to face away from Len, only for Len to take a hold of Nero's head, and tilt it back to facing forwards, so the duo could look into each others eyes.  
>"Nero, are you crossdresser?" Len re-asked.<br>"Um...I..." Nero felt so ashamed of himself, he'd been caught, and Len probably thought he was insane.  
>"Yes or no, hm?" Len asked.<br>"No!" Nero refused the idea, "It's just that...well...how else was I supposed to, um..."  
>"Supposed to what?" Len asked with a purr.<br>Nero closed his eyes from embarrassment as he replied, "How else was I supposed to make you like me back?"  
>Len chuckled and answered, "By just being your silly little self."<br>"Wait, what?" Nero asked, "You mean you-"  
>But before Nero could continue on, Len cut him off with a kiss.<p>

And as the kiss continued to unfold, Rin watched on from the distance. She took out her phone and dialed Neru.  
>"Neru-Chan...the plan worked." Rin smiled, "I think they're official."<br>Neru squealed in joy down the phone, Rin quietly joined in as she continued to gaze at the kissing blondes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Is beginning to think I used the words 'blonde' and 'crossdresser' a bit too much in this one :X*<strong>

**Oh well, 4 down and 27 to go!**

**Urgh, I'm really cringing a little at a few of the parts in this one-shot, but oh well...this was my attempt at writing humour...attempt is the keyword here. **

***sighs***

**Hopefully tomorrow will be better.**


	5. MEITO x Mikuo Hatsune

**Genderbends deserve love too. So that's how this one-shot came into existence. That and I needed a one-shot for today, so...yeah.**

**Also, if you're reading/following this FanFiction series, please review? I want to know if people are still actually reading this.**

**Anyway, Day 5!**

* * *

><p>The twins dashed down the hallway at top speed, ignoring the others' pleas to stop.<br>"When will they learn?" Meito grumbled, arms folded.  
>"They're only 14, you can't blame them." Kaiko answered, "They're bound to be a little hyper every now and again."<br>"Now and again?" Meito questioned, "More like every living second!"  
>"Meito, stop being a grouch!" Kaiko whined, pouting.<br>"Guys, just stop arguing and catch up to them." Mikuo said, "Please, you're giving me a headache."  
>"Anything for the Prince." Meito rolled his eyes, walking ahead of the group, to catch up with the speeding siblings.<p>

"Ignore him." Kaiko told Mikuo, "He isn't in the happiest of moods."  
>"Why?" Mikuo asked.<br>"Well, lately everyone else has been keeping their distance from him." Kaiko said, "None of the other Vocaloids are going near him."  
>"Why?" Mikuo asked again.<br>"I don't know...but he's upset about it." Is all Kaiko could say.  
>"Does he know why they're ignoring him?" Luki asked, "Or should we try and find out, or-"<br>"I say we just leave him alone." Kaiko shrugged, "We'll let the twins record their song, and then we can get back to the house. And Meito can take his damn chill pill!"  
>Kaiko took in a calming breath, before racing off to find the rest of the group.<p>

"Why is Meito being ignored?" Mikuo turned his head to face Luki.  
>"I don't know...maybe they all fell out with him?" Was all Luki could suggest, "Maybe he ticked someone off, or...I really don't know."<br>"Alright...well, I hope Meito's ok." Mikuo said worryingly, staring at the floorboards.  
>Luki shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess time will tell."<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the recording studio, the four adults stayed sat down as they heard the troublesome twosome scream into the microphones.<br>"Sukoshi mo samukunai wa!" Rinto sung in his highest pitch.  
>"Rinto, take this seriously!" Lenka screeched, "I'm not waiting here for a million hours for you to be serious!"<br>"Have a sense of humour!" Rinto winked, "It's fun to mess around!"  
>"No it's not!" Meito called into the room, "Now hurry up and record your damn song!"<p>

"Meito, don't yell at them, please." Kaiko asked nicely.  
>"Well they're taking forever!" Meito moaned.<br>"Rinto is taking forever." Mikuo corrected the brunette, "Lenka's already finished her section."  
>"Did I ask for your opinion?" Meito snapped, staring straight into Mikuo's eyes.<br>A small silence occurred, before Mikuo answered, "N-No, you didn't..."  
>"Good!" Meito hissed, "So stay out of it!"<p>

More silence. Mikuo looked away from Meito, twiddling his thumbs to prevent his hands from shaking. Kaiko copied Mikuo, fearing Meito would burst like that again. Luki, on the other hand, couldn't stand the atmosphere, he decided to press on.  
>"Meito, what's with you?" Luki asked, "Why are you being like this?"<br>"Is it any of your business?" Meito asked.  
>"Yes, as us six are basically family!" Luki said, "And family are supposed to support each other, and know when something's wrong!"<br>"Yeah!" Rinto called from the studio.  
>"Rinto, shush." Kaiko said, "You're gonna make it worse!"<br>Rinto merely stuck his tongue out and turned away to face Lenka.

"Please, if the others are annoying you or giving you hassle, tell us!" Luki begged.  
>Meito groaned as he stood up, and approached the exit.<br>"Wait, Meito!" Mikuo called, "Meito, wait up!"  
>"No, leave him." Kaiko told her fellow bluenette, "He needs to calm down."<br>"But-"  
>"No." Kaiko said, "He's clearly not in the mood for talking."<br>Mikuo sighed as he watched Meito disappear into the distance.

* * *

><p>Yet more silence surrounded the dinner table. The six continued to eat in silence, each person looking up every few seconds to observe the others, to check for movement.<br>They could all tell what the other was thinking. Kaiko, Luki and Mikuo were all worried over Meito. Rinto and Lenka had no idea what was going on, why the others were so silent. But no one could figure out what Meito was thinking.

"So...anyone got anything interesting to say?" Lenka asked awkwardly, in a desperate attempt to break the tension.  
>"No." Meito responded immediately.<br>"Ok than..." Rinto replied, "Anybody else?"  
>Luki opened his mouth to speak, but Kaiko quickly whispered, "No."<br>"Why?" Luki whispered back.  
>"Just leave it." Kaiko answered, "He'll be ok by tomorrow."<br>Luki sighed as he returned to his tuna.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Rinto suggested, "Let's play eye-spy!"  
>"I'll start!" Lenka said, "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with M!"<br>"Mikuo." Meito immediately answered.  
>"Wow." Lenka replied, "Nice! Ok, who's going next?"<br>"Huh?" Mikuo asked, "Why me?"  
>"Why wouldn't they choose you?" Meito growled, "You're the number one prince of the whole wide world."<br>"That's only a song." Mikuo reminded Meito, "And besides, everyone's covered it."  
>"Well, you sung it first." Meito shrugged.<br>"Y-You've even sung it..." Mikuo said, "You did a Rock version, if I remember correctly."  
>"Yeah, and no one listened to it!" Meito hissed, "All anybody wants is Mikuo this, Mikuo that!"<br>"Wait, are you jealous-"  
>"Don't use that word!" Meito screamed, "Why would I be jealous of you? You're just an annoying, 16-year-old brat who stole the show!"<p>

Another silence draped over everyone as they all began thinking the same thought.  
>"I'm going..." Meito groaned, "Bye."<br>"Wait, where are you going?" Kaiko asked, "Meito, where are you going?"  
>But by the time Kaiko finished, Meito was already gone.<p>

"I shouldn't have said that..." Mikuo lowered his head down, hair covering his eyes.  
>"No, he shouldn't have-"<br>"Mikuo, Luki, shut it!" Kaiko whined, "We're gonna have to find him and bring him back to his senses!"  
>"How?" Mikuo asked, "He's clearly pissed off at me!"<br>"No, he isn't." Kaiko assured her friend, "We just need to-"  
>"We just need to what?" Luki asked, "What can we do?"<p>

"Make him feel loved!" Rinto suggested, arms open wide, "He clearly doesn't feel loved because Mikuo took all the attention!"  
>"Thanks for the pick-me-up..." Mikuo whined.<br>"No problem!" Rinto smiled.  
>"We just need to remind him that loads of people love him!" Lenka said, "I mean, he's famous! He has fangirls!"<br>"And a few fanboys it seems." Kaiko chuckled, observing Rinto.

"Well, where could he have gone?" Luki asked.  
>"The recording studio!" Both of the Kagamines called out at once, "It's where we go when we're angry!"<br>The other three observed each other, and with a nod they came to their agreement.

* * *

><p>The group had split up, all of them searching different areas of the studio for their missing friend. Mikuo checked the West, Kaiko the East, Luki the South, and the Kagamine twins checked the North of the building.<p>

Mikuo came out of one of the hallways, he checked left and right for sight of his friend, but found nothing.  
><em>Great, he's mad at me...I shouldn't have said he was jealous, why do I speak before I think?<em>

"Mikuo?" A voice came from behind him.  
>Mikuo jumped as he turned around, and from the door he had just left stood Meito.<br>"Meito-San?" Mikuo asked.  
>"Mikuo, what are you doing here?" Meito asked.<br>"I could say the same for you!" Mikuo answered, hands on hips.  
>"Just answer me." Meito growled.<br>"Fine." Mikuo said.

"We're looking for you." Mikuo informed the brunette.  
>"Wait, we?" Meito asked.<br>"Yeah, all of us!" Mikuo continued to talk, "Myself and Kaiko and Luki, and of course the Kagamine twins."  
>"Why?" Meito asked, "I'm perfectly fine."<br>"You're clearly not." Mikuo spoke softly, "Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten so angry!"  
>Meito sighed and looked at Mikuo.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry I got angry." Meito rolled his eyes, "But...it's best that you leave me alone."  
>"Why?" Mikuo asked with concern, "Please, I want to know what's wrong!"<br>"You...no." Meito said, "It's best you don't know."  
>"That only makes me want to know more!" Mikuo protested.<br>"Look, Mikuo, you're only a teen." Meito said, "You wouldn't know about this kinda stuff..."  
>"I'm 16!" Mikuo reminded Meito, "I'm perfectly mature enough to know about whatever kind of stuff you're on about!"<p>

"No, you're not..."  
>"Yes, I am!"<br>"Just leave me alone..."  
>"Not until I know what's wrong!"<br>"Mikuo, please, stop! You'll only make it worse!"  
>"Make what worse?"<br>"I...urgh, you don't understand!"  
>"Tell me and I'll under-"<br>Before Mikuo could speak more, he felt Meito's lips slam onto his.

Mikuo's eyes widened in nothing more than pure shock as he felt Meito's lips against his, spreading the taste of Sake around both of the boys' mouths, luring them in closer and closer as their tongues began to dance with one another.  
>After a time that could've been mistaken for forever, Meito finally drew away from the kiss.<p>

"M-Meito-San..." Mikuo was at a loss for words, "W-What was that all about?"  
>"I told you you wouldn't understand..." Meito sighed, turning away from the blue-haired teen.<br>"Wait, don't go!" Mikuo called out, resting a hand on Meito's shoulder.  
>"Mikuo, please let go..." Meito sobbed, "You don't understand..."<br>"Are you crying?" Mikuo asked, noticing the brunette's sobs.  
>"No!" Meito almost shouted, "Now do as I say and leave me alone!"<br>"No!" Mikuo protested, "Please, tell me what's wrong? Is it something to do with the others?"

Meito didn't answer. He wiped his eyes and he started walking away.  
>"No, don't walk away from me!" Mikuo said, sprinting over to Meito's side, "Answer me!"<br>"Yes!" Meito yelled, "Bloody yes!"

Mikuo calmly breathed in and out, he took a hold of Meito's hand and he said, "It's ok...tell me what they've done, I'll sort it out!"  
>"Of course, the number one prince is gonna sort things out!" Meito cried, "Because he has all the fucking authority in this joint!"<br>"I'm only trying to help!" Mikuo said, "Please, I can't help if you're going to be like this!"  
>"There's one way you can help..." Meito said, "And it's called leave me alone!"<br>"I'll leave you alone..." Mikuo answered, "But on one condition."  
>"What?" Meito asked harshly.<br>"Tell my why you just kissed me!" Mikuo asked.  
>"Isn't if fucking obvious?" Meito replied.<br>"No, it really isn't." Mikuo answered, shaking his head.

Meito gritted his teeth, he took a hold of the sides of Mikuo's head and told him, "I love you, Mikuo. I like you, I love you, there! I said it, happy?"  
>Mikuo felt his heart skip a beat. Meito...loved him? Since when?<br>"But...you..." Mikuo could barely form the words to speak, "You were so...angry with me..."  
>"I'm stressed, I'm pissed off, ok?" Meito answered.<br>"Well, what have the others done?" Mikuo asked, "You said they had something to do with it!"  
>"Sorry, but I'm just trying to make them happy!" Meito hissed.<br>"Meito, you're not making any sense!" Mikuo protested.

"They all hate me!" Meito confessed, "Everyone hates me, you and Kaiko and the twins and Luki, you don't see what happens when you're not around! You don't see that everybody makes fun of me and picks on me for being the person I am!"  
>"You mean..." Mikuo finally realised, "They pick on you because you're gay?"<br>"Yes!" Meito hissed, "Absolutely!"  
>"Ok, calm yourself." Mikuo instructed the crying, fuming mess in front of him, sobbing repeatedly without stop, "I'll make sure things get better."<br>"No, I'm making sure it gets better already..." Meito said, turning away again.  
>"How?" Mikuo said, "Because if you're thinking of violence, it isn't the answer!"<br>"I know..." Meito said.

And with a tear and another sob, Meito continued,  
>"But suicide is."<p>

"What?!" Mikuo's heart shattered, "No, it's not!"  
>"Yes, it is!" Meito screamed at the blue-haired idol, "Everyone will be much happier without my ugly face here!"<br>"That's not true!" Mikuo said, "I won't be happy without you! Rinto won't be happy without you, nor Lenka, Luki or Kaiko for that matter!"  
>"I know that!" Meito sobbed, "But that seems like so little with the amount opposing that!"<br>"Huh?" Mikuo asked.  
>"Five people won't be happy." Meito said, "But everyone else will be! Gumiya will be, Gakuko will be, so will Mikio, and Kiyami, and IAN, SeeWoo, Mayuo-"<br>"They're not your family!" Mikuo screamed back at the brunette, "But me and the twins, and Kaiko and Luki...we are your family! We all love you, and we don't know what we'd do without you!"  
>Mikuo began sobbing, he sobbed his heart out at the thought of his family being one member short, he sobbed over the thought of Meito dying.<p>

"Meito, please..." Mikuo sobbed, "Don't do this..."  
>Meito observed the bluenette as he cried, he wrapped his arms around the crying teen and whispered, "I'm sorry..."<br>"Don't be sorry!" Mikuo continued to lightly gasp and hiccup under his crying sobs, "You were born this way, and it's natural. It's not something to say sorry for."  
>"I'm sorry for kissing you..." Meito continued apologising.<br>"You love me though." Mikuo said, "Isn't it normal for lovers to kiss?"  
>"But we're not lovers." Meito reminded Mikuo, "You don't like me..."<br>Mikuo gazed into Meito's eyes, and he whimpered, "But what if I do? Would we be lovers then?"

Neither of them said a word. They merely looked at one another as the tears fell.

"Yes." Meito finally said, "We would."  
>"But we can't be." Mikuo replied, "Not if you're going to be dead."<br>"I won't be dead." Meito answered, "I'm...I'm going to live on..."  
>Mikuo smiled warmly as Meito embraced him, drying his tears almost in an instant.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5 down...yay.<strong>

***still slightly cringing over how awful Day 4 was* **

**I seriously hate my computer, it crashes every time I try and upload...which makes this challenge slightly harder, hurray! *sarcasm***


	6. Mikuo Hatsune x Nero Akita

**This couple...I ship it. That's all I'll say. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Mikuo!" Nero chirped, "Mikuo-San, wake up!"<br>"Huh?" Mikuo grumbled, "What?"  
>"Mikuo!" Nero continued to chirp merrily, "Come on, wake up!"<p>

Mikuo lifted himself up, he stretched his tired limbs before he turned to observe the hyper teenager sitting besides him.  
>"Come on, breakfast is ready!" Nero smiled, "It's gonna go cold if you don't hurry!"<br>"Ok, ok, gimme a minute..." Mikuo moaned, "I'll be downstairs in a moment..."  
>"Yay!" Nero sung, "See you in a minute!"<br>Nero left, leaving Mikuo to crash backwards onto the bed in a tired exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Mikuo entered the room, where only Nero sat at the breakfast table. He looked at the smiling boy, who was chewing hungrily on a fork.<br>"Hey Mikuo-San." Nero greeted the bluenette, "You hungry?"  
>"No..." Mikuo sighed, "I'm not..."<br>"Hey, are you ok?" Nero asked, watching Mikuo sit down.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine..." Mikuo sighed again.<br>"You don't seem it." Nero answered, wrapping his arms around Mikuo's waist, "Did something happen?"  
>"Um...no." Mikuo said, "Honestly Nero, I'm fine."<br>"Mikuo-San!" Nero drew out the name, "Please! Tell me! I'm your boyfriend, I need to know if something's wrong!"  
>"There's nothing wrong!" Mikuo kept insisting, "I promise!"<br>"Sure?" Nero asked with concern.  
>"Sure." Mikuo replied, "But thanks for worrying...you're a good boyfriend."<br>"You're the best boyfriend." Nero said, releasing his arms from Mikuo's grasp.

"Anyway, are you sure you're not hungry?" Nero asked, "There's some breakfast left."  
>"I'm sure." Mikuo told the hyper blonde, "Maybe later..."<br>"Ok!" Nero replied, "Do you wanna do something? Like hang out? Watch TV?"  
>"Oh...uh...I just remembered that I have a full schedule..." Mikuo said, holding onto his arm, "I can't..."<br>"Oh..." Nero sighed, "Alright...tomorrow?"  
>"Tomorrow." Mikuo nodded, getting up and walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikuo walked down the hall, looking left and right. The others kept watching him with those same, hateful glares.<br>_It won't stop..._Mikuo thought, _They'll never stop._  
>He watched as Teto began whispering to Ritsu, he watched as Rion turned her head away in disgust as he walked by. He looked ahead, to find Neru giving him the familiar look of disapproval.<p>

"Have you broke up with him yet?" Neru asked, arms folded.  
>"N-No..." Mikuo whimpered, "I can't...I love him..."<br>Neru growled impatiently as she replied, "Well you shouldn't love him! He's only 13!"  
>"I'm only 3 years older than him..." Mikuo reminded the Tsundere.<br>"He's 13, you're 16!" Neru was almost shouting, "He's only just legal!"  
>"Neru, I'm not using him for sex..." Mikuo informed her, "We haven't done those things..."<br>"What, you think I'm on about sex?" Neru asked, "I'm on about your disgusting love! He's barely legal and you're barely a teenager!"  
>"Shut up!" Mikuo covered his ears, "Shut up, he's happy with me!"<br>"Because he's a dumb kid who doesn't understand the boundaries!" Neru argued, "He doesn't understand what he should and shouldn't be doing! In most other countries, he's not legally old enough!"  
>"Well he is in this country!" Mikuo protested, "So shut up, and think about his happiness!"<br>"How can he be happy with someone like you?" Neru growled, "You're basically an adult!"  
>"S-So is he!" Was all Mikuo could answer with, "I mean, technically..."<br>"How?!" Neru screamed.  
>"Well as you keep saying, he's old enough-"<br>"As I keep saying, barely!" Neru said, fists clenched.

Mikuo opened his mouth for a response, but Neru quickly covered it.  
>"You have one more day to break things off with my brother." Neru whispered harshly, "And if you don't, I am not afraid to make up lies that will make him hate you."<br>"Like...like what?" Mikuo asked, tears flooding his eyes.  
>"Don't break up with him..." Neru suggested, "And you'll find out."<p>

Neru shoved past the crying bluenette forcefully, she stomped down the hallway, leaving Mikuo crying the sad, lonely tears.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were busy?" Nero asked, sitting down on Mikuo's bed.<br>"Well, I have a free hour..." Mikuo lied, "So...I..."  
>"You wanted to spend it with me?" Nero asked sweetly, giving his Seme the puppy eyes.<br>"Well...I...I wanted to spend it...to talk to you..." Mikuo said.  
>"Same thing really." Nero shrugged his shoulders.<br>"No, it's not..." Mikuo rubbed his eyes, an attempt at blocking the built-in tears from showing.

Mikuo breathed in with faked confidence, he told himself over and over that what was about to be done had to be done. Otherwise Neru would make it a lot worse than Mikuo would by doing it now.  
>"I have to talk to you about something specific though." Mikuo said, sitting besides Nero.<br>"Sure, anything!" Nero beamed.

Mikuo looked at the happy, smiling shota that was sat besides him. The smile on his face only made Mikuo feel even worse about what was going to happen.  
><em>I have to...I can make this hard for him, and I know I'll feel bad...but if Neru does it instead, it'll be harder, and I'll feel even worse...<em>  
>Mikuo took in a deep breath, he looked into Nero's eyes and he decided to say it.<p>

"Nero...I don't think we should be together anymore."

Nero felt his heart shatter and split into thousands of pieces. Mikuo didn't want to be with him anymore?  
><em>No, why? Why is this happening to me, he didn't just say that...no!<em>  
>A hollow, empty feeling invaded Nero, making him feel like he was nothing inside. He felt like he couldn't be anything without his beloved Mikuo.<p>

"Mikuo...why?" Nero asked, "D-Don't you love me anymore?"  
>"No, it's not that!" Mikuo said, "It's just...I can't explain it!"<br>"Yes, yes you can!" Nero said, "Please, tell me why!"  
>"You won't understand." Mikuo spoke as if he were Neru, "You're only a kid..."<br>"I'm not a kid!" Nero protested against the idea, "I'm an adult!"  
>"You're 13!" Mikuo spoke with Neru's mind, "You're barely legal, our love would be against the law in other countries!"<br>"But we don't live in other countries!" Nero reminded the bluenette, "We live here, in Japan! Where this is legal!"  
>"I know...but..." Mikuo could barely talk, he felt too guilty as he watched tears stream down Nero's face.<p>

"Wait...are you breaking up with me because I'm too young?" Nero asked, eyes widened in shock, "Because if that's the case, I can act like an adult! I'll stop being that hyperactive little kid and I'll mature!"  
>Mikuo sniffed back his tears, he felt so wrong, and he knew he'd feel wrong regardless of the outcome. If he stayed with Nero, he was wrong for dating a 13-year-old. If he broke up with Nero, he'd be breaking his lover's heart, his young lover who wasn't old enough to understand the complexity of heartbreak, who would surely crumble and collapse if his heart was broken so early. Especially if he was vowing to do things such as grow up and mature just to stay with the one he loved.<br>_He'll do this kinda stuff for me..._Mikuo thought, _But if he does, it'll make Neru more angry...she wants her brother to stay innocent...and it's not like I'm encouraging her belief or anything..._

"Nero, you don't need to mature..." Mikuo groaned, "Please, just leave the room..."  
>"Why?" Nero screamed, "Why are you doing this, tell me, please!"<br>"I can't!" Mikuo screamed back, "Just get out!"

Nero held his hands up to his eyes, he darted out of the room at top speed. He rushed down the hallways, up flight after flight of stairs. He found the room that belonged to him and he dived inside, locking the door shut behind him.  
>The crying teenager fell onto the bed, his heart had shriveled up and died from the depression deep down that he was already beginning to feel.<br>He began to cry into his pillow, every sob made his eyes turn a deeper shade of red and grow more puffy and swollen.

"I will always love you..." Nero sobbed to himself, "Even if you don't love me back..."

* * *

><p>The breakfast table the next morning felt empty. There was only one chair empty, but it made the entire room feel absolutely dead, even under the mass amounts of conversation and chit-chat.<p>

Mikuo looked around at everyone. Nobody stared back at him, all except one.  
>Neru.<br>She gave the blue-haired singer a look that pierced his soul, which already felt weak and destroyed. She stared into his mind, which was full of nothing but regret and self-hatred, he felt absolutely guilty. What made him feel worse was the fact that Nero hadn't come downstairs for breakfast, he hadn't been seen since the night before.  
><em>I hope he hasn't done anything extreme...<em>Mikuo thought, _Should I have ended things between us? Of course I should've, it was the right thing to do...it was the right thing to do, it was right, I'm certain..._

Neru stood up, she took her empty plate to the sink and she began to leave the room. On her way out, she leaned in close to Mikuo's ear and whispered to him.  
>"Are you and my brother still together?"<br>"No..." Mikuo sighed with a sense of remorse, "I ended it last night...and he ran off crying."  
>"You made him cry?" Neru gritted her teeth.<br>"Well, you wanted me to break it off!" Mikuo whispered in a low whimper, "I'm sorry if it lead to him getting upset!"  
>Neru gave Mikuo her evil glance one more time, before standing up and leaving the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikuo's clenched fist tapped on the door three times. He twiddled his thumbs nervously as he waited for a response.<br>_I hope he's ok..._Mikuo thought,_ I did break his heart after all...no, I shouldn't even do this, why am I doing this? Nope, I-_

"Mikuo-San?"  
>Mikuo looked at Nero. The teenager's hair was ruffled and all over the place. His eyes were dark red and bloodshot. The rest of his face was red as well, and a shining glimmer was present dripping down Nero's cheeks.<br>"Hi, Nero-Kun." Mikuo waved hello, "Do you have a moment?"  
>"Sure!" Nero perked up, "I'll always have a moment for you Mikuo-San!"<br>Nero gestured for Mikuo to enter the room, Mikuo nodded in response as he entered.

Once Mikuo was inside, Nero closed the door behind them, he approached the bed and gestured towards it.  
>"Please, take a seat." Nero smiled warmly.<br>"Sure..." Mikuo answered, sitting on the spot Nero had his arm pointed towards.

"So, why are you here?" Nero beamed hopefully.  
>"Well...I need to see if you're ok." Mikuo told the blonde, "No one's seen you all day."<br>"Oh, I'm fine." Nero responded, "Honestly."  
>"Are you sure?" Mikuo asked, head tilted sideways.<br>"Absolutely sure." Nero bounced up and down with an eagerness, a hope he was clinging onto.

"Well...you're not upset with me?" Mikuo asked, "Especially after last night?"  
>"Oh, uh, that?" Nero asked, "I'm..."<br>"Be honest." Mikuo told the blonde.

Nero sighed, he looked into Mikuo's blue orbs and admitted, "I'm not ok...in all honesty, last night is all I've thought of all day."  
>Mikuo felt a pain in his chest, he looked at Nero and he felt even worse.<br>"I mean...you could've told me what was wrong." Nero said, "If there's a problem, I can fix it for you..."  
>"This problem can't be fixed." Mikuo said, "And you probably think I'm lying or exaggerating, but I'm not! There's no solution for this!"<br>"Well tell me what it is!" Nero said, "That way I can find some peace! All day and all night, all I've thought of is whether it's been my fault or not!"  
>The pain became agonising as Mikuo continued on, "If...If I tell you what it was, will you feel a bit better about it?"<br>Nero nodded.

Mikuo inhaled, only to exhale it back out.  
>"It is because you're too young..."<br>"So, it is my fault?" Nero asked.  
>"No!" Mikuo said, "No, that's not all though!"<br>"Is a lot of things?" Nero asked.  
>"Well...basically..."<br>"Mikuo-San, please!" Nero begged, "Tell me the full story as to why this has happened!"

"It's Neru!" Mikuo burst, "She told me to break things off with you, she doesn't want us to be together! She thinks that this is sick, that my love for you is perverted and wrong! And she's right, I'm a sick perv for liking you! No wonder she wanted this to be over and done with!"

Mikuo cupped his head with his hands as he began sobbing, allowing the tears to drip down his face and illuminate it with a dull shine.  
>Nero, on the other hand, had his mouth covered to keep it from hanging open. The shock of what he had just been told was something he had never expected to hear.<br>"Mikuo-San...why didn't you just say so?" Nero asked, "Because if you'd told me, then I'd tell you that this love isn't wrong, or sick, or perverted! I'm perfectly old enough, and there's only a 3-year age difference!"  
>"You're only just old enough..." Mikuo mumbled.<br>"Old enough means old enough." Nero huffed, arms folded, "Neru can keep her nose out of our business! Whether or not I find a perfect boyfriend who loves me isn't any of her hassle now, is it?"  
>Mikuo looked at Nero's bloodshot eyes, he sobbed, "But..."<br>"C'mon, you don't truly believe that this is wrong...do you?" Nero asked, rubbing his eyes.  
>"I...I don't know." Mikuo said.<p>

"Mikuo, don't listen to Neru!" Nero said, "Why did you listen to her?"  
>"She told me that if I didn't break things off with you..." Mikuo cried, "She'd lie to you, she'd tell you things that would make you hate me!"<br>"Like what?" Nero asked, concerned.  
>"She didn't say so..." Mikuo said, "She said I'd find out those lies if we stayed together..."<br>"Than we can find out the lies!" Nero announced proudly, "Because I won't let you give in to her!"

Nero took a hold of Mikuo's hands, he observed the Seme and spoke softly, "I mean, because...if we have each other, should the opinion of others really matter?"  
>Nero pulled off the familiar puppy eyes, they looked adorable even when covered in red patterns and marks. It was a combination of that and Nero's utter refusal to give up that made Mikuo realise that maybe he was right. Should the opinion of others mattered to them? Of course not, they were happy with each other, and if others wanted to ruin their happiness...than tough luck to them.<br>Mikuo gently squeezed Nero's hands, he whispered softly, "Sure."

Nero leaped forward, he wrapped his arms around Mikuo and he whispered into his ears, "I love you, Mikuo-San."  
>"I love you too, Nero-Kun." Mikuo answered.<p>

_I don't care for what Neru says..._Mikuo thought, _If Nero loves me, that's all I need to hear._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Mikuo one-shots in a row cuz why not?<strong>

**Urgh, it's like half-ten...I totally had to juggle between creating this and helping my friend plan an UTAU voicebank, and it's not easy to juggle between the two at this time of night.**

**Anyway, six down!**


	7. Kiyoteru Hiyama x KAITO

**7 may be my lucky number, but today was not...**

***sob***

**I hate writing fluff, but I've done way too much depressing stuff already so I need something light!**

**Just...enjoy this. Please.**

* * *

><p>"Kiyo..." Kaito asked sweetly, "Kiyo, can you do me a favour?"<br>"Sure thing." Kiyoteru replied, "What is it?"  
>"Can you get me some ice cream?" The blue-haired man asked.<br>"Sure." Kiyo replied, standing up, "One bowl of ice cream, coming up."  
>"Thank you sweetie." Kaito beamed.<p>

Kiyo walked into the kitchen, re-adjusting his glasses as he did so. He approached the fridge and opened it, searching up and down, left and right, and every which way for Kaito's beloved ice cream.  
>But he couldn't find any.<br>_It might be in the freezer instead..._Kiyo thought to himself, _Yeah, probably._  
>The brown-haired teacher opened the freezer and inspected every shelf and tray inside. But for the life of him, he couldn't find the precious ice cream.<br>_I'm sure Kaito won't mind,_ Kiyoteru thought, _Yeah, it's only ice cream._

The brunette re-entered the living room, empty-handed.  
>"Where's my ice cream?" Kaito asked hungrily.<br>"There's none left." Kiyoteru said with a frown, "Sorry."  
>Kaito turned silent, he remained speechless as his lover sat beside him, as he casually folded his legs and observed him with a smile.<p>

"How are you smiling?" Kaito said sinisterly, "When there's no ice cream?"  
>Believing that the Uke was joking around, Kiyoteru replied with a small chuckle, "I know, how can I even live with myself?"<br>"I don't know how I can live with myself!" Kaito shrieked, "Ice cream is my life!"  
>Kiyoteru giggled a little, he wrapped an arm around the panicking bluenette and he smiled warmly.<p>

However, he soon found himself being pushed away, Kaito stared at him menacingly.  
>"I need ice cream." Kaito growled eerily, "Now."<br>"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Kiyoteru asked.  
>"Go and fetch me some!" Kaito crossed his arms, annoyed.<br>"What, from the store?" Kiyoteru asked, "Because it's really late..."  
>"I don't care how late it is!" Kaito protested, "I want ice cream!"<br>Kiyoteru sighed as he thought, _He's like a child..._

"I want ice cream, and I want it now!" Kaito shouted.  
>"Fine!" Kiyo groaned, "I'll go to the store and buy you some!"<br>"Yay!" Kaito instantly cheered up, hugging Kiyo with all his might.  
>"But you have to come with." Kiyoteru said, "I'm not going to the supermarket, alone, at this time."<br>"Sure!" Kaito smiled, "I'll go with you!"  
>The two smiled at each other and approached the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru looked at the shopping cart in worry.<br>"Kaito, how much ice cream do you need?"  
>"All the ice cream!" Kaito smiled, "I need about ten of every flavour."<br>"Ten of every flavour?!" Kiyo repeated in shock, "Uh, why?"  
>"Because I like ice cream." Kaito beamed happily, a bucket of ice cream in either arm.<br>"Yes, I can see that!" Kiyo said, "But I don't think ten of every flav-"  
>"Please!" Kaito whined.<br>"Fine..." Kiyo rolled his eyes in boredom.  
>"Yay!" Kaito squealed, dumping bucket after bucket of ice cream into the shopping cart.<p>

"Um...how many flavours are there?" Kiyoteru asked with curiosity.  
>"Um, about ten." Kaito smiled.<br>"Ten times ten is a hundred..." Kiyoteru said.  
>"I know." Kaito said.<br>"Kaito, you really do not need a hundred buckets of ice cream." Kiyoteru informed him.  
>"Hm...you're right." Kaito said.<br>"Thank you!" Kiyoteru said, "You're seeing my poi-"  
>"I need even more!" Kaito's eyes began to glimmer, "About twenty of each flavour will do!"<br>"Kaito!" Kiyoteru held his hand to his head in shame.

* * *

><p>After a two hour struggle, involving an incredibly expensive shopping cart full of ice cream and the horrendous task of carrying it all home, the two were finally back home.<p>

"There, you have your ice cream." Kiyoteru smiled, sitting besides the bluenette, "You happy?"  
>"Yes!" Kaito cheered, "You're the best!" The Uke dug a spoon into a pile of chocolate-flavoured ice cream, he observed the brunette and smiled, "You can have a bit if you want."<br>"No, I'm ok." Kiyoteru was exhausted, "I don't like ice cream."

"You...don't like ice cream?" Kaito froze, with eyes staring into Kiyoteru's soul.  
>"I've never liked it." Kiyoteru admitted, "It's just fat."<br>"But...it's delicious." Kaito said, looking like he was on the verge of crying.  
>"Not for me." Kiyo shook his head, "I just don't like it."<p>

"Please can you just try a bit?" Kaito asked with puppy eyes, "Even a little bit?"  
>Kaito held out the spoon, already lined with chocolate ice cream.<br>"For me?" Kaito begged.

Kiyoteru sighed. He leaned forward and he nibbled a bit of the cream off the spoon, before licking his lips and looking at Kaito.  
>"So?" Kaito asked hopefully, "What do you think?"<br>"It's...it's ok I guess." Kiyoteru said, "Not really my thing though."  
>"Well it's your thing now." Kaito said with enthuasiasm.<br>"Wait, what?" Kiyoteru asked.  
>"If you want us to stay together, than you have to like ice cream." Kaito explained, "It's kinda like, my whole world."<br>Kiyoteru merely stared at Kaito, dumbfounded.  
>"But don't worry, you're my world as well." Kaito said, "But the ice cream is a little more important...like, 51% of my world is Ice Cream and 49% is you."<br>Kiyoteru continued to watch Kaito in shock, he remained speechless.

Kaito giggled slightly before shoveling more ice cream into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru walked down the stairs, tired and exhausted. It was early morning, and he'd only just woken up. Not to mention that Kaito had forced him into eating a whole bucket of ice cream the night before. The taste of triple-layered chocolate ice cream was still stuck in the brunette's mouth, and it tasted horrible. Though of course, he didn't complain. He loved Kaito with all his heart, though the only part he didn't love was the ice cream obsession. But he still put up with it.<p>

He walked into the living room, where Kaito was lying on the sofa in comfort.  
>"Hey." Kiyo greeted him.<br>"Hey baby." Kaito greeted him as well, "Do you have a moment?"  
>"Yeah, sure." Kiyo sat besides Kaito.<br>"Can you do me a favour?" Kaito asked, his big, blue eyes shimmering in the early morning light.  
>"Sure." Kiyo nodded.<br>"Can you buy me some more ice cream?" Kaito asked.

Kiyo chuckled to himself, ready with a joke to answer.  
>"No, I'm being serious." Kaito said sternly, the same big smile plastered onto his face.<br>"You have enough." Kiyo said.  
>"No I don't." Kaito moaned.<br>"100 tubs of ice cream is plenty." Kiyoteru told the blue-haired ice cream addict.  
>"I don't have 100, I don't have any!" Kaito informed his Seme.<br>"Wait, what?" Kiyo's eyes widened, "You're telling me you got through 100 tubs of ice cream in one night?"  
>"I was hungry." Kaito smiled.<br>"But...100 tubs..." Kiyoteru could barely even process such a thought, "That's...that should be impossible..."  
>"100 isn't enough!" Kaito moaned, throwing a small tantrum.<p>

"Fine, I'll buy you some more!" Kiyoteru groaned, "But you're coming with me."  
>"Thanks honey!" Kaito smiled, standing up excitedly.<p>

Kiyoteru groaned as he took Kaito's hand, and he rolled his eyes as he approached the door.  
><em>You're lucky I love you so much...<em>Kiyoteru thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always imagined Kaito as a diva. That's all.<strong>


	8. VY2 Yuuma x Piko Utatane

**Three days in a row now that I've posted a chapter/one-shot really close to midnight.**

**I need to upload these earlier...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**(Warning: Contains more trap)**

* * *

><p>Piko purred softly as the pinkette continued to stroke his white hair.<br>"What time is it, Yuuma-San?" Piko asked, eyes closed and mouth smiling.  
>"About 9:00PM." Yuuma said, "Do you have to go home or something?"<br>"Yeah, it's kinda late..." Piko sighed, reluctantly standing himself up.  
>"Do you want me to walk you home?" Yuuma asked, standing up with the albino.<br>"No, I should be fine." Piko smiled, "I don't want you to tire yourself out."  
>The two smiled at one another before Yuuma knelt down to reach Piko, Piko stood on the tip of his toes as he reached in and planted a kiss on Yuuma's lips.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe." Piko said, "Or maybe the day after, I'm a little busy with school work."  
>"Whenever is good." Yuuma said, ruffling his lover's hair.<br>"Don't mess my hair up!" Piko moaned, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to style it?"  
>"Don't get so stressed." Yuuma blushed, "It'll make that precious hair fall out."<br>Piko giggled a little before he followed Yuuma to the door.

"Make sure you get home safe." Yuuma told the youngster, "If anybody gives you any hassle, just run away from them or call me."  
>"I know, I know." Piko replied as he opened the door, "Geez, you're like my Mother sometimes."<br>Yuuma ruffled Piko's hair a second time and answered this with, "Just stay safe for me."  
>"I will." Piko answered, closing the door behind him.<p>

Piko darted down the streets, he couldn't wait another moment to get home.  
><em>As soon as I'm home...<em>Piko thought,_ I am getting out of these clothes._

* * *

><p>The phone rang suddenly, it sung it's tunes throughout the house.<br>The albino lifted himself up, running a hand through his messy hair. He dived a hand forward and he snatched up the silver iPhone, observing the screen.

**3 Yuuma 3 is calling.**  
><strong>Accept or Decline?<strong>

Piko smiled warmly as he pressed Accept, and he placed a few strings of hair to the side as he held the phone to his ear.  
>"Hey, Yuuma-San..." Piko groaned, trying his best to not sound tired, "What's up?"<br>"Hey Piko-Kun, do you wanna come round?" Yuuma asked, "I haven't seen you for a few days."  
>"Yeah, school and stuff..." Piko yawned loudly, "Really tiring stuff..."<br>"Heh, you sound tired." Yuuma chuckled a little, "So, do you want to come round or no?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Piko got out of bed, clothes ruffled and creased, "Just give me about half-an-hour to throw on something decent."  
>"Piko, you look decent in everything." Yuuma said sweetly, "In fact, you look absolutely adorable."<br>"Well, I'm kinda in my bed clothes..." Piko admitted, "So, I don't really think they're decent..."  
>"Were you in bed?" Yuuma asked, "Did I wake you up?"<br>_Damn, he can read my mind..._Piko thought,_ Even down the bloody phone..._  
>"Oh, no!" Piko lied, "I just couldn't be bothered to get changed and stuff, so...see you in a minute!"<br>Before Yuuma could answer, Piko hung up, placing his phone on his bedside table.

Piko sighed to himself.  
><em>Time to cross-dress...<em>he thought, _Hurrah..._  
>Piko approached his wardrobe and he observed the various clothes. On one side of the wardrobe laid boys clothes, jackets, trousers, etc. But on the other side laid the skirts, frilly crop tops and denim shorts that all contributed to Piko's charade.<br>_I wonder if he'll ever find out..._Piko thought, _Or maybe we'll live the rest of our lives with him thinking I'm a girl..._  
>As Piko picked out a ruffled, denim skirt he continued to think, <em>But can we really live our entire lives like this? At some point Yuuma-San's gonna want to do things...and when he does, he'll find out...he won't exactly be able to see me as a girl if he sees me like that.<em>  
>Piko threw a pink crop top over his head, <em>And is it really fair on him if I spend my entire life lying to him? He has to know at some point...<em>

The white-haired teen stood still, not knowing what to do.  
><em>I can't lie to him forever...<em>

* * *

><p>Piko knocked on the door with baited breath. He closed his eyes and he wished himself luck.<br>_This won't end badly,_ Piko told himself, _Yuuma-San loves me, he loves me for who I am, I'm certain that he'll still like me..._

The door opened, Yuuma smiled at his lover and welcome him inside.  
>"Hey, Piko-Kun." Yuuma greeted him, "How are you?"<br>"Oh, I'm good." Piko said casually, "You?"  
>"Fine." Yuuma said, ruffling the shota's white locks, and mentioning, "You look kind of different..."<br>"Oh, really?" Piko asked, heart pounding, "Maybe it's the clothes?"  
>"Ah, yes." Yuuma realised, "It's because you're dressed differently."<p>

Yuuma observed Piko. What usually draped Piko's body consisted of short shorts or skirts, crop tops or highly feminine, neon-coloured shirts and some form of high-heeled shoe. But the Piko Yuuma was looking at was instead wearing a black-and-red hoodie, with blue jeans and black-and-white trainers.  
>"What's with the get-up?" Yuuma asked, hands in pockets, "You usually dress like a girl."<br>Piko giggled and answered, "Well, I-wait, what did you just say?"  
>"You usually dress like a girl." Yuuma re-said.<p>

The heart in Piko's chest began to pound at a rapid rate, his face turned a pale shade of red as he began to think.  
><em>Is Yuuma-San on to me already? Do I look like a boy when I dress like one? He seems kinda cool about it though...wait, I don't even know if he's certain! He could be joking...wait, I know!<em>

"Well, it's funny you should say that..." Piko started, "As I have something to tell you."  
>"Sure, go ahead." Yuuma said.<br>Yuuma and Piko both sat themselves down in the front room, Piko looked at the pinkette and his face turned a little more red.  
>"Um, well...I've been meaning to tell you this for a while actually..." Piko said, "Like...ever since we got together."<br>"That's a long time." Yuuma pointed out.  
>"I know..." Piko whimpered, followed by, "And I feel slightly guilty for not mentioning it, I feel so bad that I've been lying to you for so long..."<br>"Piko, whatever it is, tell me." Yuuma said, resting his hand on Piko's, "I won't be mad. I promise."

Piko took in a deep breath. He turned his face away from Yuuma as he breathed out and said it.  
>"Yuuma-San, I'm not actually a girl..." Piko confessed, "I've been a boy all this time..."<br>Piko looked back at Yuuma. The pink-haired man's facial expression hadn't changed at all, he still wore a happy look, complete with a big smile and shining, cat-like eyes.

The silence that had draped itself over the two felt unsettling for Piko. He couldn't take it, it was making his heart beat more and more, and not in a good way.  
>"S-So?" Piko asked anxiously, "Aren't you going to react?"<br>"Oh, was that what you were going to tell me?" Yuuma asked, "Is this what you've been hiding from me?"  
>Piko nodded, and he hid his eyes from Yuuma as he said, "I'm so sorry for not telling you..."<p>

"Piko, I'm sorry as well." Yuuma said, still holding his beloved's hand, "For not telling you that I knew."  
>"What?!" Piko shrieked, "You knew?"<br>"Well, it was kind of obvious." Yuuma said, "For one, Piko's a boy's name. Two, you have no breasts. Three, you've never ever complained about having a time of the month. Four-"  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Piko had been taken surprised, and he could barely process the thought, "You knew this entire time and you still let me dress like a girl?"<br>"I had assumed you were a crossdresser." Yuuma shrugged, "I thought you were one of those people who felt more comfortable as the opposite gender."

Piko didn't quite know how to react. His boyfriend had known that he was a boy the entire time, and he never even said a word about it?  
><em>So I never needed to buy all those girly clothes...or wear make-up...or use hair products...<em>Piko thought, _And they cost a lot of money..._

"So are you going to be a boy from now on?" Yuuma asked, "Because I love you regardless of what gender you are."  
>Piko's heart began beating in a good way, he felt the urge to swoon upon hearing Yuuma's sweet words.<br>"Thanks." Piko replied, "And yes, I'd rather not wear another pair of denim shorts."  
>Yuuma chuckled to himself and said, "You know, you could've just said you were a boy. I don't mind."<br>"Wait, are you gay?" Piko quickly questioned, "Or straight, bi...what are you?"  
>"Gender isn't what matters." Yuuma said, "It's whether your special someone is someone you love."<br>Piko leaped forward and he wrapped his arms around Yuuma, nuzzling his head into Yuuma's neck with adoration.

"You have no idea how happy you make me." Piko smiled, "You literally have no idea."  
>"I could say the same for you." Yuuma said.<p>

The two stayed together in a loving embrace, until Yuuma asked, "So what are you going to do with all the girly stuff?"  
>"Well firstly, I'm going to sell them, and then you're going to pay me for every single beauty product I bought." Piko said casually, "As I feel cheated that you knew."<br>Yuuma sighed happily and shook his head playfully.  
>"You might be a guy, but you're as demanding as a real woman." Yuuma told the shota.<br>"Sh-Shut up..." Piko blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8 down!<strong>

**Also, here's something I haven't pointed out yet which I probably should've. And that's that before I started this challenge, I wrote down a list of which couples I was going to use on which days of the challenge, so I already know who I'm using and when.**

**So for the Guest that requested KaiLen, don't worry I am doing that at some point. **  
><strong>*checks list*<strong>  
><strong>Pretty soon actually.<strong>


	9. KAITO x Len Kagamine

**I have an awful cold...Having to write this one-shot in bed as a result.**

**But I am dedicated to Yaoi enough that I will still complete this challenge, regardless of how sick I am! I will continue on!**

**Also, at the end of this one-shot I'll be replying to a few reviews that you lovely readers have been leaving. Thanks for your support, it really matters to me.**

**Nonetheless, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: 9th October, 2014<strong>

Len continued to scribble the random notes, he looked at the clock on the wall and he groaned to himself.  
>"Len-Kun?" Oliver asked, "Are you ok?"<br>Len turned his head to see his fellow blonde, he nodded and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Len turned back to the clock. It hadn't changed a bit. There was still an hour to go before the heavenly school bell rang. The impatient teenager began to tap his pencil on the desk over and over, hoping that it would crunch away at the time and make it speed up.  
>"Kagamine!" The teacher shouted, "What have I told you about tapping pencils in class?"<br>Len stopped, he put the pencil down and he looked at the clock once again. It still hadn't moved an inch.  
><em>Please, just turn to 3:10...<em>Len begged the clock, _Just turn forward already..._

"Why do you keep staring at the clock?" Piko asked, observing his friend.  
>Len merely gave the albino one glance before saying, "I'm checking the time."<br>"Checking the time every second won't make it go faster." Piko pointed out, "We still have just under an hour."  
>"I know we do..." Len whined, "But I-"<br>"Kagamine, Utatane!" The teacher snapped, "Stop talking and pay attention!"  
>Len sighed to himself. He couldn't resist the temptation to look at the damn clock again, it was just so tempting.<p>

"Len, stop!" Piko whispered harshly, "If you keep looking at that thing you're gonna get caught!"  
>"I just want this lesson to end so badly!" Len moaned, "I need it to!"<br>"Len, if it does you any favours, I'll tell you when we're halfway through the lesson." Piko told the blonde, "Will that make you stop?"  
>Len paused for a while as he thought. He finally sighed and nodded as if to say yes.<p>

Len sighed and thought, _Why can't time pass faster?_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Len-Kun." Piko turned to his friend, "We're halfway through the lesson."<br>"Good." Len nodded, "Just another half-hour to go..."  
>Piko nodded and smiled, "Good, so don't look at the clock again."<br>Len nodded as well, he looked down at the textbook and he continued to read the dull, tiring pages.

"Hey, Len." Oliver said, "Why are you obsessed with the time?"  
>"Huh?" Len asked.<br>"Well, you keep on looking at the clock, and you always want to know what time it is." Oliver pointed out, "Why?"  
>"Yeah, why?" Piko joined in.<br>"I just...I just want to know when the lesson's over." Len said.  
>"Don't we all?" Piko chuckled quietly.<br>"You three!" The teacher clicked her fingers in the boys' direction, "Shut up or split up!"  
>The three boys stayed sat silently, none of them saying anything.<br>"Good!" The teacher turned away from them.

Len's eyes yet again found themselves viewing the oh-so-familiar clock. He sighed as his thoughts all became filled with one thing, and one thing only.  
><em>Kaito...<em>

* * *

><p>After what felt like half-an-hour of pure torture, having to wait for the bell to ring, it's tunes echoed through every hallway and classroom, signalling the end of the school day.<br>And of course, Len was the first one to dash out of the classroom, he darted down the halls at top speed, not giving his friends any chance to tell him to wait.

"What's with him?" Piko asked, "Why is he acting so weird?"  
>"Did something happen?" Oliver whimpered shyly, "Like, something bad?"<br>"I guess that only time will tell?" Piko half-asked, half-suggested.  
>"Should we ask Rin about it?" Oliver suggested.<br>"Only if he's like this tomorrow." Piko shrugged, "There's no point in fussing over nothing."  
>"Hm...I guess you're right." Oliver answered.<br>The two boys merely shook their worry away and they walked down the hall.

Len, on the other hand, was still darting down each and every corridor at the fastest speed possible, it was making his heart race like crazy, but he didn't care. Nothing could stop him from running, not Piko, not Oliver, not even Rin. For the a hundredth time that day, he wanted time to speed up.

_I'm coming for you Kaito,_ Len said to himself, _And no one's stopping me!_

* * *

><p>Down every road and round-about, Len kept on racing like his life depended on it, he kept checking each and every house for the wonderful number, the number he knew was right.<br>And eventually he found it, House 01.

The dashing teenager rapidly knocked on the door, panting like a maniac from his never-ending sprint.  
>"Niisan, answer me..." Len breathed out frantically, "Please..."<br>More rounds of knocking on the wooden door, painted a dark, navy blue. Len didn't stop, he was absolutely determined to get inside the house, whether Kaito let him in or not.

After what felt like forever, the door slowly creaked its way open, it slowly revealed the blue-haired man behind it.  
>"Len-Kun?" He asked.<br>Len looked at the man, he teared up a little as he jumped forward and embraced him.  
>"Kaito-Niisan, you're alive!" Len sobbed.<br>"Why wouldn't I be?" Kaito asked, "In fact, I could say the same to you!"  
>"Kaito-Niisan, I want to move in with you!" Len begged tearfully, "Please, or Rin won't stop torturing us! We can't be together if she keeps us so far apart!"<br>"Whoa, Len-Kun." Kaito wiped away some of Len's tears, "Before you move onto that...how are you even alive?"  
>"Because Rin lied to you!" Len sobbed some more, "She wants us apart, but I want to be with you!"<p>

The two looked deeply into one another's eyes, the multiple azure orbs all glimmered and shined in the perfect sunlight. And as they continued to watch each other, it filled them with the urge to leap forward and kiss, and Len was the first one to fulfill that urge. He pounced for his prey like a cat, he slammed his lips onto Kaito's as his tears dropped.

And when they drew away from one another, Len whispered, "I love you, Kaito."  
>"I love you too, Len." Kaito smiled happily back.<br>The two embraced again as they entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Date: 8th October, 2014<strong>

The midnight stars fell onto the night sky carefully, their light beautifully illuminating the town below it. Len walked on the dark pavement, hands in his pockets. He looked left and right to find his own house, where he feared Rin would still be awake.

After finding the correct house, the 14-year-old nervously grabbed his keys from his pockets and he unlocked the front door, carefully pushing it open as he stepped inside, only to close it again. He tip-toed his way towards the stairs, only to hear the harsh whisper call out to him.  
>"Well, well, well..." Rin approached, "If it isn't Mr. Home-Late."<br>"Shut up Rin." Len whispered, "You know I was busy with Kaito!"  
>"Len, how many times must I cover for you?" Rin asked quietly yet angrily, "I'm pretty sure that Mom and Dad won't believe that 'Len hangs out with his friends afterschool' forever! Especially if you come home at midnight!"<br>"I lose track of time!" Len argued, "It's easy to lose track of time when you're with someone you love!"  
>"Well I don't know what that's like." Rin pursed her lips, "And besides, when are we meeting this Kaito?"<br>Len blushed as he replied, "U-Uh, why do you want to meet Kaito?"  
>"So I can see if he's really worthy of dating my brother." Rin folded her arms, "If he's worthy of keeping him until midnight every day."<p>

Len swallowed back his nerve and uncontrollably stuttered as he answered, "W-Well, I-I...I..."  
>"You don't want me to meet him?" Rin asked with a head tilt, "Why not?"<br>"Well...It's just that..." Len couldn't find an answer, "I..."

Rin narrowed her eyes, she shoved her face near Len's and asked with a growl, "Are you meeting him tomorrow?"  
>"Y-Yes." Len answered.<br>"When?" Rin kept her face close, "Afterschool, I assume?"  
>Len could only nod as his face turned red.<br>"Well than, tomorrow me and you are both going to Kaito's house." Rin smirked, "So I can finally meet your little boyfriend."  
>"I-I don't know if Kaito would be ok with that..." Is all Len could think of.<br>"What, he doesn't want to meet his future sister-in-law?" Rin continued smirking.  
>"Well...ok, you can come with me..." Len bowed his head downwards in defeat.<p>

"Good." Rin drew away from Len, "And if he isn't what I expect, you're breaking up with him. Immediately. Understand?"  
>Len's eyes widened at such a thought. Him, having to break up with his beloved Kaito? It was a thought that made him shudder, it sent chills down his spine.<br>"Understood?" Rin demanded.  
>Len merely nodded, feeling faint from the built-in anxiety.<br>"Good boy." Rin patted Len on the head, "I expect he's a lovely boy."  
>Rin darted up the stairs, before saying, "Goodnight Len."<br>"Goodnight Rin..." Len whimpered, wiping his forehead in a lightheaded fever.  
><em>Why...<em>He thought.

* * *

><p>Rin watched her brother from across the class. She could see how nervous he was, he looked ready to faint.<br>_If his Kaito isn't treating him right,_ Rin thought, _He can consider himself dead meat._

Len sighed as he tapped his pencil on the desk, Piko and Oliver caught it.  
>"Len, what's wrong?" Piko asked.<br>"Oh, nothing." Len lied, "Honestly. I'm fine."  
>"You don't seem it." Oliver pointed out, "You look pale."<br>"I-I'm fine." Len smiled at his friends, "Honest, don't worry."

"You three! The teacher screeched, "Stop talking!"  
>The three boys turned silent yet again.<br>Piko and Oliver turned away from Len, as he wondered into his own world in his mind.

_I'm so scared...How will Kaito react to having Rin round? In fact, how will Rin react to Kaito? She doesn't even know how old he is...is she going to be angry over the fact I'm dating an older guy? Does she even have a rough estimate of how old he is? Does Rin think he's a teenager or an adult? He isn't going to turn out the way Rin expects...he is sweet, and that's what she expects...but I know Rin, she'll find a flaw in him...but he's flawless, he's perfect! But the age difference...it's only seven years, but that seems like so much when I'm 14 and he's 21...Oh Rin-Chan, please like him...please..._

* * *

><p>"This is the house." Len gulped, observing the house with '01' written on it.<br>"Nice house." Rin smiled, "You told him I'm coming, right?"  
>"Uh, no." Len admitted, "He won't mind though, I'm sure."<br>Rin smiled and approached the door, Len blushed as he knocked on it gently, his clenched fist quivering.

The door opened, Kaito smiled at the two twins happily.  
>"Hey Len-Kun." Kaito greeted him.<br>"H-Hello." Len waved hello shyly, he gestured towards Rin and said, "This is my twin sister, Rin."  
>"Hello Rin." Kaito held out a welcoming hand, which Rin gladly shook, "Len-Kun, I didn't know you had a sister, or a twin for that matter."<br>"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Rin bowed politely.  
>"Please, don't wait outside you two." Kaito welcomed the two inside, "Please, come in."<p>

Len took in a deep breath as he and Rin entered the front room.  
><em>So far so good...<em>Len thought, _I wonder how long Rin will stay all cheery for..._

"This is a lovely house." Rin beamed, "It's all tidy and neat."  
>"Thank you." Kaito bowed, "You seem to be a very nice girl."<br>"You too sir." Rin smiled, "I can't wait to meet your son."

The two boys froze.  
><em>No...<em>Len thought, _No, she doesn't think that...Oh God no, she's gonna flip when Kaito corrects her!_  
>"I don't have a son..." Kaito answered awkwardly.<br>"Huh?" Rin asked in confusion, "Than where's Kaito?"  
>Len felt his heart race, he looked at Kaito in desperation, who in turn was watching a puzzled Rin.<br>"I am Kaito." Kaito pointed towards his blushing self, a smile still drawn on to his face.

"What?!" Rin shouted, "You're Kaito?!"  
>"Y-Yes." Kaito confirmed, "That's my name."<br>Rin turned to see Len, who was hiding his panicking, pale face.  
>"Your boyfriend is an adult?!" Rin screeched at the top of her lungs, "Your boyfriend is a pervert?!"<br>Len sprung up and argued back, "Kaito-Niisan isn't a pervert! He loves me!"  
>"Whoa, whoa!" Kaito tried interfering, "Please don't argue, this can be resol-"<br>"Shut it, perv!" Rin struck the bluenette across the face, "You have no right to date my brother!"  
>"Rin!" Len's heart began to beat at an almost inhuman rate, "You don't have control over me!"<p>

Rubbing the side of his hurt head, Kaito spoke softly, "Please Rin, I love your brother, and I'm no pervert! I wouldn't take advantage of Len or-"  
>"No adult should date a teenager!" Rin screamed at the quivering man, "You're sick!"<br>The pounding in Len's chest got worse, he started feeling even more faint than before.  
>"Rin, please don't shout." Kaito tried to speak calmly, he tried to find a solution, "If you hear me out-"<br>"What, you want me to hear your sick mind?" Rin continued to throw her fit, "You want me to hear about how you like someone 10 years younger than you?"  
>"Actually, the age diff-"<br>"I wasn't asking you, Len!" Rin shouted, she quickly turned back to Kaito and screamed some more, "If you even think about approaching us again, I'll have you arrested!"

Len began spinning out, the scene unfolding in front of him was making his head turn and his heart ache, he was being forced to watch the two people he loved most in the world fight, and it was tearing him in half. He loved Kaito with every last bit of his heart, and Rin was his precious sister who he hated to see upset. Having to watch the two fight and scream made him want to burst and cry, it was giving him a feeling of lightheadedness.

"Well, think of Len as well!" Kaito pleaded, "He's happy with me!"  
>"Len's dumb!" Rin shrieked, "He's clearly dumb enough to date a pedophile like you!"<br>"Don't call me that!" Kaito defended himself, "Len's old enough to be with me, and make his own choices! I don't wish to be rude, but he doesn't need you to make his choices for him!"

Len's vision started to blur, he began seeing triple of everything. Three Rins were yelling at three Kaitos, three hair ribbons were bouncing with every shout made, three scarfs were flowing in the breeze let in by the three open windows.  
>"Guys..." Len asked weakly, "Please...stop..."<br>"Len?" Kaito looked at the shota, who was having to hold onto the door handle to support himself, "Len, are you ok?"  
>"No!" Rin screamed, jumping in front of Len, hiding him from Kaito's vision, "He can't be ok if he's with a pervert like you!"<br>"You're not considering Len!" Kaito tried to speak some sense into Rin, "He loves me, he's happy with me, can't you accept that?"

"Stop..." Len moaned, before his vision turned black.

* * *

><p>Outside of the hospital room, Rin paced up and down. Her mind full of wicked thoughts, her heart full of jet-black hatred.<p>

_Wait, let me come with!_  
><em>No! Don't let that man get in here!<em>  
><em>No, wait, I love him!<em>  
><em>Close the doors, he's dangerous! He's the reason this happened!<em>  
><em>No! Wait, you have it wrong, please let me see him!<em>  
><em>You're never seeing him again!<em>

The memory played in Rin's mind on a constant loop. It played in the mind that was trying to come up with a plan, a plan to end her brother's disgusting relationship.  
><em>I have no problem with Len being gay...<em>Rin thought to herself, _And out of everyone, he goes and dates an adult! He couldn't have chosen someone his own age, like Piko or Oliver?_  
>Rin held her head to the window that lead to Len's hospital room. The unconscious teen laid on a bed, all sorts of wires and tubes in his arm, all sorts of monitors and screens surrounded his bed.<p>

_I swear...if he dies..._Rin turned red from fury, _Then that blue-haired freak can consider himself dead as well...I will get to him, regardless of the consequences._  
>With this, an idea clicked into Rin's brain. She smirked evilly and she clasped her hands together in glee.<p>

* * *

><p>Len continued to cry and sob, he gasped as he held his hands to his eyes.<br>"I'm sorry, Len." Rin patted her brother's shoulder in consolidation, "But I knew it wouldn't work."  
>"B-But why would Kaito break things off with me?" Len wiped his eyes, feeling the wires tug on his arm as he did so.<br>"Because he knows that you're hospitalized as a result of his actions." Rin smiled cheerfully, "He knows that he's nothing but danger to you."  
>"He's not a danger to me!" Len cried, "Your petty screaming is what made me pass out!"<br>"Excuse me?" Rin felt absolutely bewildered by Len's statement, "I could've left you, you know! I could've abandoned you with Kaito!"  
>"I would've preferred it if you did!" Len shouted, "At least we'd still be together!"<br>"You can't be with him!" Rin slammed her hands onto the side of Len's bed, "I'm not ever allowing it!"

Len didn't know how to answer, he merely dug his hands into his head and he screamed at his loudest volume, Rin covered her ears as her brother released his scream.  
>"Len!" Rin hissed, "The doctors are gonna think that something's wrong with you!"<br>"There is something wrong with me!" Len cried, clutching his chest, "I feel empty inside! I feel like nothing without Kaito!"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Please, you're being way too melodramatic. Tomorrow you're gonna go to school, see your friends, cheer up and you'll be over it."  
>Len continued sobbing, he laid himself back down on the hospital bed as Rin observed with a scowl on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Len lay in his bed, home at last. Rin had agreed to keep his ex-relationship hidden from their parents, though she wasn't keeping her intense hatred hidden at the same time.<p>

_Niisan broke things up with me...Because he thought he was dangerous to me...But Kaito isn't dangerous to me, if I'm being honest with myself, Rin's the true danger here! She's supposed to be my loving, caring sister...and this is what she does instead. How is Kaito going to cope with himself? If he thinks he's dangerous to me, how is that going to make him feel? Is he going to hate himself, or...no, he wouldn't...he wouldn't..._

Len squeezed a lonely tear from his eye as he told himself again,_ He wouldn't..._

* * *

><p><strong>Date: 9th October, 2014<strong>

"Rin told me you died..." Kaito confessed, "She told me that you passed away, she said that you gained a fatal stress migraine whilst we argued..."  
>"I don't think such a thing exists..." Len whined, "I'm not sure, but what I do know is that that isn't what happened!"<br>Kaito sobbed, he wrapped his arms around Len and whimpered, "I'm so happy that you're alive. I thought that I had killed you..."  
>"Even if I did die, it wouldn't be your fault." Len comforted the bluenette, "It'd be Rin's."<br>Kaito sobbed again, he observed the blonde, who too was crying.

"Kaito, I love you." Len smiled, wiping a tear away.  
>"I l-love you, Kagamine Len." Kaito stuttered as he gasped his tears.<br>The two embraced again, the tears falling down their faces again.

* * *

><p><strong>Akari-Chan, I want that virtual leek and I want it now. Please, it'll help my cold.<strong>  
><strong>When I said KaiLen was soon, I kinda meant the next day. Surprise!<strong>

**Also, a few people have been asking about which couples are on my list. I can confirm for Len-kyunnow that Oliver x Len is on that list, and I can confirm for the Guest that YOHIOloid x VY2/Yuuma/Roro is also on the list. As for Len x Len...I really have no idea how you write selfcest...There's one couple on my list that I'm not too sure about...when the time comes, if I really just can't write about that specific couple, I might try Len x Len? Also to the guest who mentioned the whole "don't refer to them as Uke/Seme" thing, thanks for the advice. It's just that sometimes when I write I end up getting distracted and my headcanon becomes a part of the story...I just see Kaito as being incredibly Uke, so that's why he was the Uke in the Kaiteru chapter, I'll try in the future to refrain from dubbing who's who in the relationship. And btw, I didn't know that AHS gave Kiyoteru a canon personality, so thanks for that info! Also, there's so many guests commenting that I don't know if you're all separate people or if one of you has left multiple reviews, so I'm just assuming that you're all different people, so sorry if you've actually reviewed more than once, the only guest who I know is reviewing more than once is Akari-Chan, who finally has her KaiLen. Ta-Dah!**


	10. Rei Kagene x Rinto Kagamine

**Ok, before anyone questions the word 'thankchuuuu' it's a word my friend invented. It basically means thank you, in case you hadn't figured it out.**

**And this cold just keeps on getting worse...had to miss school today due to how bad it is. (Yes, I'm a student. Deal with it.)**

**Same as yesterday, I'm replying to one or two reviews at the end of this chapter. Basically if I get any helpful/requesting reviews between chapters I'll answer them in the next chapter, if that makes any sense.**

**But ohmergerd I managed to make it to double digits! Hurrah! Now I just have to endure another 21 days of using an American spellchecker and a web browser that freezes every two seconds! Yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rei looked below him at the three limp boys, one brunette, a blonde and a certain black-haired leader.<p>

The angered teen took a hold of his enemy's black hair and growled at him, "Go near Rinto again, and see what fucking happens."  
>Letting go of the beaten bully, Rei lifted himself up, he walked away from the bruised boys and he smirked to himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A few days earlier...<strong>

Rinto observed himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was ruffled, as usual. His blue eyes were tinted a dull shade, nothing out of the ordinary.  
>He sighed and turned away from the mirror, swinging his backpack onto his back and heading for the door.<br>_Another day in hell..._He thought, _Great, life's so fucking perfect..._

The teen headed out of the door, a scowl already plastered onto his face.

* * *

><p>He headed down the hallways, re-adjusting his bright yellow tie as he watched the people walking besides him. The evil glances continued to watch him, silently judging him as inhuman, as something that didn't deserve to share the same oxygen as everyone else.<p>

But Rinto was used to it. He was oh-so-used to it, and frankly he didn't care. It was just another part of his day.

A boy with brown hair approached, he forcefully shoved past the blonde and coughed into his ear, "Sicko."  
>"Whatever..." Rinto growled.<br>And another, a girl with black hair passed by and hissed at him, "Burn in hell, sinner."  
>"Gladly." Rinto yawned, "See you there."<p>

Rinto found the brown door, he opened it and entered the classroom.  
>"Kagamine, you're late." The teacher barked, "Take your seat and hurry up."<br>Rinto rolled his eyes as he took his seat besides his sister.

"Hey Rinto." Lenka greeted him, "I see someone finally got out of bed."  
>"Yeah, whatever." Rinto groaned.<br>"Hey, don't have an attitude with me!" Lenka huffed, arms crossed, "I was just kidding around! Geez, get a sense of humour."  
>"How about no?" Rinto replied, "Humour is mainstream."<br>"Oh God, I never want to hear you say that again." Lenka moaned.  
>"Say what again?"<br>"Mainstream."  
>Rinto paused and looked at Lenka, before smirking, "Mainstream."<br>Lenka growled quietly to herself, before taking a pen from her pencilcase.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, the Kagamine twins headed for the door.<br>"Hey, Rinto." Lenka smiled, "Do you want to hang out with me and my friends today? I don't want you to run around the school alone."  
>"I'm fine by myself." Rinto rubbed his tired, dry eyes.<br>"Sure?" Lenka asked worryingly.  
>"Sure." Rinto repeated emotionlessly, "I'm fine...and I'm not alone."<p>

He walked off, grabbing his phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and he browsed through his few contacts. Until he found the heart-warming name that made him want to swoon.  
><em>Rei 3<em>  
>Rinto clicked the name, he opened up his text messenger and he tapped away at the buttons.<br>_Hey Rei x_

And within seconds, his phone buzzed and a new message popped onto the screen.  
><em>Hey baby, how are you?<em>  
><em>I'm good, you?<em>  
><em>Good as well, lol.<em>  
><em>Hey, do you wanna meet up afterschool? (Please?)<em>  
><em>Anything for you sweetheart xxx<br>Thankchuuuu!_

"Well, well, well!" A voice cooed, "If isn't Rinto Kagamifag?"  
>In front of Rinto stood three other boys. One brunette, one blonde and one with black hair.<br>"Hey, don't call me that!" Rinto snapped, teeth gritted in anger, "Jerk!"  
>"Can we see who you're texting, Kagaymine?" The brunette sneered, shoving Rinto forcefully.<br>"Stop calling me that!" Rinto growled, hiding his phone, "And no, you can't!"  
>"He's pwobably texting his widdle boyfwiend!" The blonde smirked, pretending to sound sweet and caring.<br>"What was his name again?" The black-haired bully asked, "Tei or something?"  
>"His name is none of your concern!" Rinto fought back, "Now leave me alone!"<p>

The phone buzzed again, Rinto held onto it tight in fear.  
>"Is that a text?" The blonde-haired boy continued to smirk, "You should answer it, Sinto."<br>"My name is Rinto." Rinto kept his teeth gritted angrily, "And I am no sinner."  
>"Aren't you going to answer your boyfriend?" The black-haired boy pointed, "I'm assuming he's texted you."<br>"Well, I-"

Before Rinto could protest or come up with something evasive, the three boys approached, they got closer and closer to Rinto, backing him into a corner.  
>"Answer your damn phone." The brunette growled, "Now."<br>Rinto wiped his eyes to block the oncoming tears, his trembling hand held his phone up to his eyes.  
>And of course, it was a text from Rei.<br>_3 I love you 3_

Rinto wanted to smile warmly to himself, but he knew that it would only give the troublesome trio in front of him material, it'd give them reason to tease him and say the things that made his heart want to stop beating.  
>"Who is it?" The blonde smirked.<br>"Uh, j-just the phone company." Rinto lied, "A reminder about my credit..."  
>"Can we see?" The boy with the jet-black hair had joined in with his friend's smirking.<br>"Oh, uh...no, it's really boring." Rinto continued lying, "It's just saying I have some more money for texts."

The three looked at each other and they continued to smile evilly, before the brunette lashed forward and snatched the orange phone away from Rinto.  
>"Aw, it's his boyfriend!" He pretended to swoon, "How sweet!"<br>"Hey, give that back!" Rinto demanded.  
>The three turned away from Rinto, they scrolled through text after text, chuckling and giggling with vicious glee.<br>"You and your boyfriend are _so_ sweet!" The blonde continued to mock Rinto, "It'd be such a _shame_ if something were to happen..."  
>"What are you doing?" Tears began to drip down Rinto's cheeks, "Please, just give me my phone back!"<br>The black-haired teenager gave Rinto a glance that pierced through his eyes and stared straight into his soul, it was a glance that left the sobbing teen petrified, too scared and afraid to move or protest.

And with a strong throw, the boy threw the phone to the floor, Rinto heard it crack.  
>"No!" Rinto screamed.<br>Before Rinto could stop them, the three observed the cracked phone, and the blonde crushed it underneath his shoe. When he took his foot away, all that remained was the broken, crumbled circuitry and wires, cracked shards of the screen lay on the floor and sparked weakly, tiny scraps of metal wire poured out of the wreckage.  
>"Such a shame." The brunette shook his head, "And you seemed so good together."<br>"Not!" The kid with the dark hair spat, before he and his two friends all laughed like maniacs.

Rinto was only left speechless. He could only sob and produce more tears as he looked at the rubble that was once his phone.  
>"Hey, Kagaymine." The blonde hissed.<br>"Don't...don't call me that!" Rinto gasped tearfully.  
>"Guess what?" The trio's black-haired leader asked mockingly.<br>"W-What?" Rinto continued to watch the destroyed phone.  
>"You look a little hungry...and it is lunch after all." The honey-blonde smiled sweetly, "So how about you get a knuckle sandwich?"<br>"N-No..." Rinto sobbed, the three crowding round him, fists clenched and eyes shining with a torturous glimmer.

"Please...no..." Rinto continued to cry.

* * *

><p>"Kagamine!" The teacher called out, looking at Lenka, "Where is your brother, why is he late? That's the second time today!"<br>"I-I don't know, Sensei!" Lenka blushed, "He's probably going to get here in a few minutes!"  
>"The lesson started five minutes ago!" The teacher reminded Lenka, "If he doesn't get here in-"<p>

The door slowly creaked open. Everyone watched it, and they watched as Rinto limped into class, one of his eyes blackened and bloodshot, blood spewing from his lips, all sorts of purple and red bruises and marks dotted across his head.  
>"Rinto!" Lenka screamed, getting up and running over to her brother, "Rinto, what happened?"<br>"Lenka..." Rinto coughed, "It was...it was them three again..."  
>"Again?" Lenka whispered, "Rinto-Kun, we need to get you to a hospital!"<br>"I'm fine, Len..." Rinto whimpered, a tear dived out of his black eye.  
>"No, you're not!" Lenka told him, wrapping an arm around his waist, "I'm getting you to the nurse!"<br>"You don't need to do that..." Rinto coughed a little more, Lenka took his arm and looped it around her shoulders.  
>"Hold onto me." Lenka told her bleeding brother, "I'll be gentle."<br>Rinto merely moaned a little in pain, he began limping towards the door, his sister holding onto him for dear life.

"It's ok," Lenka comforted her sobbing sibling, "They won't hurt you again."  
>"Just...get...me somewhere safe." Rinto breathed out heavily.<br>"I will, don't worry." Lenka said, continuing to drag her brother down the halls.

* * *

><p>Rinto's eyes slowly stretched open, he turned his painful head from side-to-side, and he found his vision being occupied by a certain black-haired teenager, who was holding his hand.<br>"Rei?" Rinto groaned.  
>"Rinto!" Rei smiled, eyes soaked wet with tears, "You're alive!"<br>Rinto couldn't help but smile, his beloved Rei was besides him, holding his hand and making sure he was safe.  
>"Hey..." Rinto groaned weakly, "I didn't expect to see you here."<br>"Well Lenka told me about what happened..." Rei gasped, "Are you alright?"  
>"I am now that you're here." Rinto smiled, holding onto Rei's hand as if his life depended on it.<p>

"H-How badly d-did they hurt you?" Rei choked under the sobs.  
>"Badly..." Rinto coughed, "But I'll be fine..."<br>"You don't seem fine..." Rei cried, "Have you seen yourself?"  
>Rinto tried to shake his head, but it send an incredible pain throughout his head, making him feel even weaker. He resorted to whimpering the word no, barely audible.<br>"You're absolutely covered in bruises." Rei informed the youngster, "It looks like a whole classroom managed to attack you!"  
>Rinto chuckled to himself as he considered, "Well, let's be lucky that it wasn't a whole classroom."<br>Rei smiled just the tiniest bit, he gently squeezed Rinto's hand and answered, "Well I guess that's something to be grateful for."

"So..." Rinto croaked, "When did Lenka call you?"  
>"As soon as you were rushed to the hospital." Rei informed him, "She called me and told me you passed out...and when I got here she told me the rest of the story."<br>"And you came down here?" Rinto questioned, "Just to see if I was alright?"  
>Rei nodded and told his blonde boyfriend, "Of course I did. When I heard about it, I-I...you have no idea how much I was worrying over you."<br>"Thanks, sweetheart..." Rinto said with a weak tone, "You're the best...I could ask for."  
>"And you're the best I could ask for." Rei wiped his eyes, trying his best to eliminate the tears.<br>"Please, don't cry..." Rinto asked, holding out his free hand, and using it to wipe a tear from Rei's face.  
>"I'm trying not to..." Rei sobbed, "But I just can't believe that my dear Rinto's in hospital..."<p>

"I'll be out before you know it..." Rinto told his lover, "Trust me."  
>"R-Rinto...as soon as you're better, I swear to God, I'm going to avenge you." Rei vowed, "I'm going to find the people who did this to you, and I will make them suffer!"<br>"There's no need for that..." Rinto said dishonestly, "Please, don't lower to their level..."  
>"But...it's only fair that they get a taste of their own medicine!" Rei said.<br>Rinto smiled and shook his head, "It's a waste of time. But I'm just happy that you're worried for me."

Rei leaned in, he kissed Rinto on the forehead and whispered, "I love you."  
>"Love you too." Rinto beamed, "So much."<br>The two smiled at each other, Rinto held out a hand once again to dry Rei's tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson learned: Don't fuck with Rei's boyfriend.<strong>

**I can't get over how much I adore Reinto, it's my headcanon and I can totally vision Rei as the overprotective boyfriend. Anyway, headcanon aside, I should probably reply to one or two reviews.**

**To the Guest who requested Mikuo x Luki...It's on my list, do not worry! You shall have your beloved LukKuo!**

**And now to reply to Akari-Chan! Akari-Chan, I will never run you over with the Kagamine's road roller, especially after you gave me a virtual leek! (It was a very tasty virtual leak btw.) And as for your advice on the Lencest...I'm still not 100% sure if I'm doing it or not, but I'll keep your idea in mind. And as for the couples you requested...I can't use them as they're all boy x girl couples, and this is a Yaoi challenge. But I might use one or two for separate one-shots, or if I ever re-do this challenge but with boy x girl couples. One of your couples was Meiko x Kaito, I have Meito x Kaito on my list if that's good enough...well actually, Meito x Kaito is the couple I'm not 100% sure about...so you'll either get KaiMeito or Lencest. And also, I don't hate you for the constant reviewing, it actually makes me feel kinda appreciated and I like that. Also, I see the Kagamines as twins as well, I just don't believe the whole mirror image thing...especially seeming I managed to use Rin's genderbend for this chapter.**

**Wow, long reply is long...damn, that reply's longer than most of my paragraphs!**

**Also, I love anybody that reviews this and/or gives me advice/support, it really does mean a lot to me! Thankchuuuu!**


	11. Gakupo Kamui x Harem

**Harem. Cuz why the hell not.**

**Probably goes without saying, but I'm replying to more reviews at the end of this chapter. Hurray!**

**But oh my God internet...if you freeze again whilst I try an upload my Yaoi, I will rage.**

**And I also think I've been listening to The Madness Of Duke Venomania waaaay too much. **

* * *

><p><em>"I love you with all my heart." <em>  
><em>"You are the only one for me."<em>  
><em>"I would never cheat on you."<em>  
><em>"My heart has your name, and your name only, written on it."<em>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you." Hio shook his head, "And how long are they gonna fall for it?"<br>"Hopefully a while." Gakupo chewed off a small bite of pocky, "It's pretty cool to have more than one boyfriend."  
>"It's also lying, deceitful and downright unfaithful." Hio pointed out.<br>"Who cares?" Gakupo asked, "I certainly don't."  
>Hio shook his head one more time before he stood up and turned away, "Well, don't come crying to me when they all find out and break things off with you."<br>"They'll never find out!" Gakupo said triumphantly, "Not ever!"

Hio merely bit his lip awkwardly as he walked off.

* * *

><p>"So, I can have whatever I want?" The nervous albino asked.<br>"Of course!" Gakupo said, "We've been together for ages, Piko-Kun. When have I ever said you can't have what you want?"  
>Piko giggled and answered, "Never, Gaku-San."<br>Gakupo reached across the table and ruffled Piko's hair, chuckling, "Have whatever you want."  
>"Ok...thanks Gaku-San!" Piko smiled.<br>Gakupo smiled back, thinking, _His smile is so similar to Kaito's..._

* * *

><p>"Is it boring if I just get ice cream?" Kaito asked nervously.<br>"Heh, I expected you to say that." Gakupo smiled.  
>"Gaku, answer me!" Kaito whined.<br>"No, it's not boring." Gakupo lied, "Order whatever you want, and I'll pay."  
>"But...No, I'm gonna feel bad if you pay." Kaito shrugged, turning away from the purple-haired samurai.<br>"Don't feel bad." Gakupo continued to smile, "I'm paying because I love you!"  
>"Promise?" Kaito whimpered.<br>"Promise." Gakupo answered, kissing the bluenette's forhead.  
><em>He does like to make a fuss,<em> Gakupo told himself, _He's almost like a blue-haired version of Yuuma!_

* * *

><p>"You are paying, right?" The 14-year-old boy questioned with a anxious smile.<br>"Of course!" Gakupo answered, patting the boy's blonde hair, "You're only a teen, I don't expect you to be flooded with cash."  
>Giggling, Len responded, "You're the best boyfriend ever!"<br>"As are you." Gakupo responded, "You're adorable!"  
><em>Almost as adorable as Piko,<em> Gakupo thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what you're getting yet?" Gakupo asked the pinkette.<br>"I-I can't decide!" Yuuma answered, face hidden behind the menu.  
><em>It all looks so good...<em>Yuuma thought, _But Gaku will think I'm a pig if I order all of it!_  
>"Uh, maybe I'll just get salad?" Yuuma suggested.<br>_Bless him, he's still so nervous around me,_ Gakupo started thinking, _Len does that all the time._

* * *

><p>"So, has anything interesting happened?" Gakupo asked.<br>"Well, I got my school grades back." Piko answered, face light red.  
>"Tell me." Gakupo smirked.<br>"Uh...C in Maths..." Piko frowned a little.  
><em>Len got an A-Star,<em> Gakupo thought.  
>"B in English." Piko continued.<br>_Same as Len,_ Gakupo continued.  
>"A in Physics." Piko cheered up a little.<br>_Len got another A-Star in that,_ Gakupo continued to mindlessly compare the two.  
>"B in Biology," Piko was a little happier now, until, "And an F in Chemistry."<br>_You are one of the dumbest people I've ever met,_ Gakupo told the Piko in his mind, _Thank God Len's intelligent..._  
>"Hey, there's a few B's in there." Gakupo smiled, "And even an A! That's good!"<br>"But...But I got an F..." Piko frowned.  
><em>Because you're slightly retarded.<em>  
>"But you're capable of so much more!" Gakupo smiled fakely, "You'll do absolutely brilliant in the future!"<br>_Pfft, like hell he will!_ Gakupo thought,_ He's just lucky that he's cute._

* * *

><p>"Any big news or gossip?" Gakupo asked.<br>"Not really..." Kaito said, tapping his fingers on the table.  
>"Oh c'mon, you have...how many siblings?" Gakupo asked.<br>"Seven." Kaito blushed.  
>"Seven siblings?!" Gakupo almost shouted, "How come?"<br>"Well, we're all actually adopted..." Kaito admitted, "We were all either abandoned or living with bad homes..."  
>"Which were you?" Gakupo asked, "Abandoned or a bad family?"<br>"Abandoned." Kaito confessed, turning a light red, "I never knew my real parents..."  
><em>Why did I bother asking?<em> Gakupo thought.  
>"But I don't mind, the Shions are a really good family!" Kaito said.<br>_Oh God, he's gonna start ranting..._Gakupo resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.  
>"I mean, all my brothers and sisters are really nice, I mean a few of them have a bit of a temper, like Akaito for instance, but they're all really nice regardless!"<br>_Aaaaand here's the rant._  
>"But some of them like Kaiko and Taito are still kinda...still a bit traumatised by their childhood."<br>_Please can the food arrive..._  
>"But they seem happy now."<br>_Great, I'm not._  
>"What about you?" Kaito asked, "What's your family like?"<br>"They're normal I guess." Gakupo said, and then thought, _There, that's how you simplify things! You don't need to make a million sub-points for every point made! I only like you because you're so handsome...and the sex is good._

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you wanna play a game?" Len asked the samurai.<br>_No,_ Gakupo thought.  
>"Sure." Gakupo said aloud.<br>"It's called I Spy!" Len announced, "Have you ever heard of it?"  
><em>Oh God, that's the most boring game in all of existence!<em> Gakupo groaned to himself.  
>"Sure, I've played it before." Gakupo said.<br>"Ok, I'll go first." Len said, "I spy with my little eye...something beginning with 'T'."  
><em>I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'a'.<em>  
>"Table?" Gakupo asked.<br>"Correct!" Len cheered.  
><em>A boring fucking date...at least you're smarter than the others.<em>

* * *

><p>"When do you think the food will arrive?" Yuuma asked, trying to not sound impatient.<br>"It will arrive when it arrives." Was all Gakupo said in response.  
>"Ok, I was just wondering..." Yuuma said awkwardly.<br>An awkward silence occurred, Yuuma nervously looked at Gakupo, was already thinking things.  
><em>Why are you always so quiet? Jeez, it's annoying...you're never this quiet in the bedroom at least.<em>  
>"So, uh..." Yuuma tried breaking the ice, "Uh..."<br>_Just fucking say something..._  
>"H-Have you ever been to this restaurant before?" Yuuma asked, looking around.<br>_Yes, three times,_ Gakupo thought, _The first time was two days ago with Piko, the second time was last night with Kaito and the third time was about two hours ago with Len._  
>"Nope, this is my first time coming here." Gakupo lied, "Only the best of the best for you!"<br>"Heh heh, y-y-you're so sweet!" Yuuma smiled with a blush.  
><em>Nice to see that line worked on everyone<em>, Gakupo thought.  
>"This place really is lovely." Yuuma told his beloved, "I love it."<br>"I love it too." Gakupo said, "But not as much as I love you."  
>Yuuma's faced dyed itself a deep red, the smile on his face grew as he stuttered, "Thanks G-G-Gaku-S-San!"<br>_Urgh, you are really annoying today,_ Gaku told an imaginary Yuuma, _But you're always this annoying, so no difference there I guess...But at least you're pretty._

* * *

><p>Gakupo closed the door, he entered the kitchen and saw Hio, his roommate.<br>"Hey Hio." Gakupo bowed, walking over to the table.  
>"So, who were you out with today?" Hio asked bitterly.<br>"Len and Yuuma." Gakupo answered the question.  
>"Who first?" Hio asked, opening the fridge, "Len then Yuuma, or Yuuma then Len?"<br>"Len then Yuuma." Gakupo responded.

"I still can't believe you've got four boyfriends." Hio rolled his eyes, "That's so cruel."  
>"Hey, as long as none of them find out about each other, I'm completely and utterly fine." Gakupo smiled brightly.<br>Hio sighed to himself, closing the empty fridge.  
>"You're so mean." Hio moaned, "You've got four boys who truly and utterly love you, but you're abusing it and dating three others behind all of their backs!"<br>"Yeah, but do they know that?" Gakupo asked.  
>"No!" Hio answered.<br>"Exactly!" Gakupo replied, "As long as they remain unaware, they'll be happy. I'll be happy. It's a win-win situation."  
>Hio sighed with a growl, before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Gakupo approached, grumbling to himself.<br>_Who the hell is here at 8:00AM?_ Gakupo thought, _Hio probably order something._  
>The purple playboy opened the door, to find a familiar tangle of pink hair watching him.<p>

"Hey Gaku-San." Yuuma waved hello.  
><em>Well, I'm certainly not thinking twice about how annoying you are,<em> Gaku thought.  
>"Oh, hey baby." Gaku purred seductively, "What's up?"<br>"Can you come to my house please?" Yuuma asked, "I have something super important to show you!"  
>"Sure!" Gakupo beamed, secretly feeling angered at the prospect of being awake at 8AM.<br>"Thanks!" Yuuma smiled, taking Gakupo's hand.

* * *

><p>"It's right this way!" Yuuma said, his hands covering Gakupo's eyes.<br>"Where are we going?" Gakupo asked.  
>"The bedroom." Yuuma purred.<br>Gakupo smirked to himself, he was already liking where this was going.  
>"Ok, open your eyes!" Yuuma said, taking his hands away from Gakupo.<p>

Gakupo opened his eyes, only to open them wider in the shock of what was in front of him.  
>"Hello Gakupo." Len smiled.<br>"Uh, Len...Piko...Kaito..." Gakupo's eye began to twitch, "Hi..."  
>"So, do you like the surprise?" Yuuma asked, an evil glint in his eye.<br>"Uh, wh-what's the surprise exactly?" Gakupo asked, slightly confused.  
>"This is the surprise." Kaito growled.<p>

With a swing of the leg, Kaito had soon hit his 'lover' where it hurt, making him collapse to the floor in pain.  
>"Surprise!" Piko cheered, "We're all breaking up with you!"<br>Gakupo lifted his head up, he watched his four angered boyfriends and choked, "Please, I can e-explain this!"  
>"No, there's no need for that!" Len said insistently, "We already know what you're gonna say."<br>"Huh?" Gakupo coughed.

"That you use me to cover for Piko's low IQ." Len said, "And Kaito exists in your life to cover for the fact I'm boring."  
>"Because I talk so much." Kaito said, "But I talk a little too much."<br>"So that's why you're dating me." Yuuma told Gakupo, "Because I'm his opposite, I don't talk as much."  
>"And finally, you're dating me." Piko said, "Because Yuuma barely looks at you due to his shyness, but you find me adorable, so you look at me all the time to cover for the fact you can't look at Yuuma."<br>"It's an odd cycle, isn't it?" A familiar voice questioned.

Gakupo turned around to see Hio, standing at the door.  
>"Hio?" Gakupo choked.<br>"I can't sit by and watch as you act unfaithful to four different guys." Hio said, "I had to tell them! I had to tell them the things you've told me!"  
>"Your friend here told us that you have four boyfriends." Yuuma hissed with folded arms.<br>"And if you think we're accepting that for a second, you're wrong!" Len turned red in fury.  
>"But hey, look at the bright side!" Piko said mockingly, "At least you don't have to go through the oh-so-painful process of only choosing one boyfriend!"<br>"Because none of us are taking you back!" Kaito smiled, "Ever!"

Hio knelt down besides his weakened friend, he picked him up and headed for the door.  
>"And remember this Gakupo!" Yuuma clenched his fists.<br>"If you ever come near any of us ever again!" Piko continued the sentence.  
>"Expect to be in a world of hurt." Len narrowed his eyes.<br>"So I suggest you never talk to any of us again!" Kaito continued to smile.

Gakupo gave Hio an evil glance as the two left the house.  
>"Sorry Gaku, but you totally deserved this." Hio smirked, "It's what you get for being a four-timer."<br>Gakupo sighed, he gave Hio yet another piercing glance and said, "I hate you a little now."  
>"Love you too." Hio joked, walking off.<br>"Hey, don't you abandon me too!" Gakupo said, catching up to Hio.  
>"I won't." Hio was still smirking, "But just remember this incident the next time you consider two-timing, three-timing, or basically trying another harem."<br>Gakupo sighed to himself and continued walking away from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I think Gaku probably just won Bastard Of The Year award.<strong>

**Anyway, Replying To Reviews Time!**

**Campari**  
><strong>As I've said before, I'm not 100% on the Lencest. I am starting to sway more towards using Kaito x Meito for that chapter instead, and there's a good chance I'm gonna use KaiMeito instead as I'm just not good at writing Lencest. (I wrote one as a practice and it was terrible.) <strong>  
><strong>Also for the couples you requested...Both Hioliver and Gakuteru are on my list! And they're also *spoiler* right next to each other, so you're luckily getting both of your requested couples one right after the other! Hurray for you!<strong>

**Akari-Chan**  
><strong>Ok, before I start, please be honest with me...can you read my mind, yes or no? Because we seem to be shipping the same couples here...I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAME UP WITH REILIVER AND YUKIRO! *sobbing tears of joy that I'm not alone*<strong>  
><strong>They are both *happy sob* on the list, but *sad sob* the others aren't. But I was *this* close to putting MiKaito on there. But for Yukiro, I'm using the name Yukito instead, I think it sounds better than Yuuki. Also, YuukiYukito is of course being aged a few years so he's a teen instead.**  
><strong>Also, bananas sound lovely :3<strong>  
><strong>I'll try and see if I can find Accident, because I do love reading Yaoi, hence the username<em> Yaoi<em>Glitchloid.**  
><strong>And about whether or not you can use my Reinto idea for a FanFiction...yes you can, but on a few conditions:<strong>  
><strong>1) You give me credit for the idea, because I once gave someone an idea and they got all the credit for it, and I just don't want it happening again.<strong>  
><strong>2) In one of your reviews, you give me a link to the FanFiction so I can see it.<strong>  
><strong>3) If you're going to use scenes from the one-shot I posted yesterday, can you re-write it in your own words please? I don't wanna sound like an asshole or anything but I'd rather you re-write yourself than just use the entire scene unedited. Plus I wanna see how good you are at writing...I hope you understand why I'd prefer that, I really don't wanna sound rude or anything.<strong>

**That is all for today, and also my first attempt at writing harem...so yeah, IDK if it's good or not, I've never read/wrote harem before.**


	12. Longya Yuezheng x Moke Zhiyu

**This has taught me to not leave things to the last minute...it's like 8 minutes until midnight!**

**Contains liberal use of the word 'fuck'. Don't like, don't read!**

**Ok, so maybe killing off Moke's lover on Day 2 wasn't the best way to give him the love he deserved...so here's something a little nicer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You'll never be a man!"<br>"W-What if I don't want to be a man? B-Being a man is boring and takes too much effort!"  
>"It's attitudes like that that make you a little kid."<br>"I'm not a little kid! I'm 14!"  
>"Well you act like a little kid."<br>"Urgh...hm...you're just jealous of me!"

Qingxian pinched the bridge of her nose, she dialed the number and held the phone to her ear.  
>"Ling?"<br>"Qingxian, is that you?" Ling asked.  
>"Yes, and you need to move back in!" Qingxian begged, "These boys keep fighting and you're the only person who can ever stop it!"<br>"I'm sorry, but my contract says I have to live with Tianyi and Lorra and Yanhe!" Ling said, "Until you're allowed to sing as well, you have to stick with the boys."  
>"Me? Jealous of you? Hah, don't make me laugh!"<br>"They're annoying me!" Qingxian told her friend, "They won't stop fighting with each other, why do they hate each other so much?"  
>"They don't hate each other." Ling said, "I think it's more of a rivalry. They're the only boys in the house, I'm pretty sure they're just competing to see who's the alpha-male."<p>

"You just did laugh."  
>"Urgh, shut up you smirky little bitch!"<br>"Just because I'm smarter than you."  
>"I am this close to slapping you!"<br>"I'll tell Qingxian!"  
>"I'll tell Qingxian!"<br>"Hey, don't mock me!"  
>"Hey, don't mock me!"<br>"You're an asshole!"  
>"And you're a whiny bitch."<p>

"Well if they keep arguing like petty children, neither of them will be alpha-male!" Qingxian whined down the phone, "How do I tell them to just shut the fuck up?"  
>"I suggest you just leave them to fight." Ling said, "After a while they'll either: A, get bored. B, realise it's pointless. C, they'll beat each other up and get over it. D, they'll fuck and get over it."<br>"Whoa whoa whoa!" Qingxian jumped, "They'll what and get over it?"  
>"Beat each other up." Ling said.<br>"No, the second thing you said!" Qingxian asked, "D?"  
>"Fuck and get over it." Ling repeated.<br>"Uh..." Qingxian merely poked her head round the corner, to find the two boys still at each other's throats.

"You're just upset that Ling's gone." Moke folded his arms with a smirk, "Admit it, you miss her."  
>"I don't miss her!" Longya folded his arms as well, "She annoys me!"<br>"Mhm, sure." Moke rested a hand on his hip.  
>"Hey, don't you give me that tone!" Longya demanded, resting his hands on his hips as well.<br>"Well stop copying me!" Moke rolled his eyes.  
>Rolling his own eyes, Longya responded, "I'm not copying you!"<br>"Yeah you are!" Moke fought back, "Everything I do, you do it too!"  
>"Blah blah blah." Longya shook his head, "Just shut up and accept the fact you're not a man!"<br>"I'm not a man." Moke admitted, "But very clearly you're not one either."  
>"Say that again!" Longya yelled.<p>

"I...I think this is about to turn ugly!" Qingxian whimpered.  
>"Wait, how ugly?" Ling asked, "On a scale of Happy Synthesizer to Trick And Treat, how bad is about to get?"<br>"Bacterial Contamination." Qingxian replied.  
>"Ok, I'm on my way!" Ling panicked, hanging up the phone.<p>

Moke smirked and observed Longya.  
>"You're not..."<br>Longya narrowed his eyes at the bluenette, and growled, "Go on. Finish your sentence."  
>"You're not a man either." Moke smiled.<p>

"That's it, you're dead!" Longya screamed, jumping for the teenager.  
>Qingxian quickly dashed into the room, she grabbed Longya by his braided hair and tried to pull him away from the blue-haired teen.<br>"You two, stop bickering!" Qingxian demanded, still trying to hold back Longya.  
>Moke merely chuckled to himself before casually strolling out of the room.<br>"Get back here!" Longya shouted, "Get back here right now!"

"Moke!" Qingxian yelled, "Get back here, you're both in trouble!"  
>"You're not my Mother!" Moke yelled back from another room.<br>Qingxian sighed to herself, she let go of Longya, causing him to tumble forward.

"Ow..." He whimpered with a hint of sarcasm.  
>"Why are you two constantly at each others necks?" Qingxian asked, arms crossed and foot tapping the floor impatiently.<br>"Because he annoys me!" Longya said.  
>"That isn't an excuse." Qingxian hissed, "Now you two need to stop acting like children and either be friends or leave each other alone!"<br>"I'll leave him alone." Longya grunted, "Because that first option is never happening."  
>Qingxian sighed as she left the room. She headed up the stairs and starting mumbling quietly to herself.<p>

"They won't be able to leave each other alone, they live in the same damn house! Great, my shitty little contract means I can't move out, Ling's shitty contract means she can't move back in, Moke and Longya can't move out due to their contracts...this is fucking perfect! How am I gonna make them like each other! They're never gonna get bored, they're never gonna realise that it's pointless...so they either beat each other up or fuck. I really don't care with one happens, I just need one of them to happen! Great, they're most likely gonna beat each other up...And even worse I can't see Moke winning that fight, so this is gonna reach _Declare War On All Vocaloid_ levels of ugliness...hurrah. Great, I'm now gonna have to hope they fuck! But they're not even gay-wait...wait a minute...before all this happened, they lived in a house surrounded by nothing but women, and they made no moves on any of us whatsoever! Nah, I'm overthinking it...But than again, that's so suspicious...oh my goodness, I think I understand Ling's point! They have repressed sexual feelings for each other!"

Qingxian stopped in the middle of the empty hallway, she turned red and cheered,  
>"I have to get them to fuck!"<p>

* * *

><p>Moke yawned as his eyes flickered open, he stretched his exhausted limbs before approaching the mirror in his bedroom.<br>"Huh?" Moke noticed something, "What's this?"  
>The blue-haired teen reached his hand out and grabbed a note stuck to his mirror, he read the words on it carefully.<p>

_Moke,_  
><em>I'm sorry for arguing with you. I want to make things up to you, meet me in my room as soon as you read this.<br>Longya _  
><em>xxx<em>

_Why are there kisses on the end?_ Moke thought, turning light red, _He would never leave kisses on the end of a note!_  
>The teenager sighed, he shook his head.<br>_No, I'm not going...and he can't make me!_  
>He took one more look at the note. Something about it just made him blush, something about it just seemed so inviting.<br>_I...I guess it can't hurt,_ He thought, _I mean, it's probably better to just make up, all this bickering is a little tiring and repetitive..._

The teenager approached his wardrobe, growling quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Moke knocked on the door, blushing to himself shyly.<br>_Why did I agree to this? Why? He's probably not making things up to me, he's probably going to threaten me or something stupid like that...and why is there a chair next to the door? Seems like an odd place to put it..._  
>"Come in!" He heard a familiar call.<br>_Is that Qingxian?_ Moke thought, _Oh great, I see it now. She's forcing us into this. Hence the kisses on the note, freaking Qingxian wrote it._  
>Rolling his eyes, Moke entered the room.<p>

The first thing he saw was Qingxian, sat on a chair, Longya sat besides her.  
>"Moke, come here." Qingxian gestured.<br>The teen reluctantly obeyed, heading towards the two.  
>Qingxian lifted a box in the air, she rattled it gently and asked, "Who would like to guess what's inside?"<br>The two boys shrugged their shoulders, neither of them gave a care in the whole wide world.

"Pocky!" Qingxian announced.  
>"Qingxian, is this your big plan?" Moke asked, "You're gonna have me and Longya make up over a game of pocky?"<br>"Fuck..." Qingxian mumbled under her breath, "Why is that kid so smart?"  
>"It ain't gonna work." Moke shook his head, "So you may as well give up now!"<br>Qingxian handed the box of pocky to Longya, she headed towards the door confidently.  
>"Where are you going?" Moke asked.<p>

"Well seeming that hasn't worked, there's only one plan left." Qingxian said, opening the door, "Neither of you two are leaving this room until you're friends."  
>"Wait, what?" Both of the boys yelled out in confusion.<br>"Have fun!" Qingxian said, closing the door.

"Nope!" Moke announced, "I'm not staying in here!"  
>He stormed over to the door, he tried opening it but to no avail. He tried again and again, it just didn't work.<br>_I don't get it!_ He thought, _The lock's on this side of the door-_  
>He quickly realised.<br>_That's why there was a chair next to the door._

"Is it not opening?" Longya asked.  
>"Nope." Moke rolled his eyes yet again, "I guess we're stuck together."<br>Longya groaned to himself, he sat on the edge of his bed and he lowered his head in refusal.

"Well, I'm not exactly happy with this either." Moke snapped at the older, "So don't groan!"  
>"Just shut up." Longya growled at the teen, "Qingxian ain't ever letting us out!"<br>"Brilliant!" Moke's eyes found themselves rolling once again, "I'm gonna frickin' die in here! This is probably the worst way to go!"  
>"Yeah, I'm not too frilled at dying either smart-arse." Longya narrowed his eyes into a glare, "Especially with you as my only companion."<br>"See this?" Moke pointed towards his angered expression, "It's the amount of fucks I give."

"Urgh, why are you so annoying?"  
>"Why are<em> you<em> so annoying?"  
>"And you tell me not to copy you."<br>"If you wanna play ball, I'm right here!"  
>"I hate you!"<br>"Well it's not as though I wanna be here either! Let's just lie and tell Qingxian we're friends!"  
>"After two minutes? Yeah, so believable. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"<br>"Was that a compliment?"  
>"I...I...urgh, you know what I was trying to say!"<br>"Yeah, you were trying to compliment me. Admit it."  
>"Trust me, complimenting you is the last thing I want to do."<br>"Liar."  
>"What, do you want me to compliment you or something?"<br>"Well if we're trapped together, we may as well make it interesting."  
>"Huh?"<p>

Moke went over to the braided man, he casually opened the box of pocky in his hand and he took a stick out.  
>"Are you-"<br>"Don't flatter yourself, Longya." Moke said, biting off one end of the stick, "As if."

Moke walked away from the older of the two, he groaned, "As if I want your filthy lips on mine."  
>"Not all pocky games end like that." Longya smirked, "Did you think it would?"<br>Moke froze, face tinted a light red.  
>"I wonder why you would've thought such a thing." Longya continued to smirk, "I think you're the one who shouldn't flatter themselves."<br>"W-Well...you were the one who thought...that...I...you thought I was gonna try and play pocky with you!" Moke awkwardly answered, "E-Explain that!"  
>Longya also turned a light red, he gulped back his nerve and replied, "Well...it's just...it seemed a little sudden, and Qingxian wants us to be friends, so...and you said we should make things interesting!"<br>"Ever heard of sarcasm?" Moke asked, biting another bit of pocky.

An awkward silence loomed over the two. They merely stared at each other, the only sound was the occasional snap of Moke's pocky. The bluenette eventually finished off the stick, he licked his lips hungrily and approached Longya again.  
>"Just have the damn box." Longya said, holding out the pocky box.<br>Moke took one pocky stick out, he placed one end in his mouth and he looked into Longya's eyes.  
>"Let's just get this over with." The younger sighed, "It's probably our only chance of escaping this place."<br>"N-No!" Longya protested, "I'm not playing pocky with you!"  
>"It doesn't have to end in kisses." Moke said, and then thought, <em>Like the note Qingxian totally forged.<em>  
>Longya sighed as well, he awkwardly placed his lips around the opposite end of the stick, and he murmured, "You're going first."<p>

Moke rolled his eyes one more time, he bit off a tiny piece of pocky and looked Longya in the eye.  
>"Now you." Moke said, voice slightly muffled by the chocolate pocky in his mouth.<br>Longya moved along the pocky stick, followed by a piercing glance at Moke.

Bite after bite, chew after chew, the two boys continued to eat along the stick, until only one, measly crumb remained.  
>They both looked downwards, only able to see one tiny segment left. They were both dark red at this point, they both gave each other a look that told the other to take the last bite.<br>The waiting game they were playing only made the time pass slower, neither of them knew how long it had been since they'd been locked inside Longya's room. All they knew was that the last remaining part of the pocky was probably their only ticket to escape. That, and their eyes were meeting on a regular basis, they were both flushed red from how close they were. It appeared that neither of them had noticed that Moke's hands were pressed against Longya's chest. The constant waiting was only cutting the silence deeper, and the sooner the last pocky strip was eaten, the sooner the words would be spoken again.

Moke finally did it, his brave, beating heart told him yes, he lunged forward and ate the last remaining end, his lips crashing onto Longya's in the process. But maybe Moke had thrown himself forward a little too much, as it caused both of the boys to fall backwards onto the bed. And maybe their lips got a little too close for comfort, as they soon found themselves repeatedly slamming into one another, the tongues in both mouths soon began to curl together and apart on an endless loop.

Moke's hands remained on Longya's chest, and Longya's hands wrapped around Moke's back and embraced him. The two kept on gasping between their kisses, until Longya finally heard his Uke moan,  
>"I love you..."<br>"I love you too." Longya whispered back, before the two continued to kiss.

* * *

><p>"Yep Ling, I finally did it." Qingxian said down the phone triumphantly.<br>"Wait, so they're friends now?" Ling asked.  
>"Nope, they're much more than friends." Qingxian smiled.<br>"What?" Ling asked eagerly.  
>"Lovers." Qingxian squealed.<br>All she heard was Ling squeal and fangirl loudly, before taking a quick glance at the two boys, resting on the front room sofa, besides one another peacefully.

And all Qingxian could think was,  
><em>I knew it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I used the word Uke! Fuck! <strong>  
><strong>But than again, when one of them is 14 and the other is 23, it's a little obvious.<strong>

**And you guys have no idea how much I blushed whilst I wrote the kissing scene...it's the probably the closest I've ever gotten to writing lemon.**

**Reviews!**

**Mystery-Magician**  
><strong>I feel slightly bad for them too...but as I said, Gaku is bastard of the year.<strong>

**Akari-Chan/Michelle/Mysterious Wonderland**  
><strong>You had an account this entire time? *DUN DUN DUN*<strong>  
><strong>So you can read my mind...ok, I dare you to read my mind and guess my 5 OTP's. I dare you!<strong>  
><strong>Also, thanks for the banana. And seeming this chapter has made me crave it so much, I want pocky tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>And when it's written, link to Reinto please? :)<strong>  
><strong>Also, I will find Accident.<strong>


	13. YOHIOloid x Oliver

**I didn't know what to do for today so...I decided to write the most fluffiest thing my brain could ever possibly imagine. Mwa ha ha.**

**It was so hard to not mention Oliver's age, because I don't even know how old he is. I mean, Hio is canonically 17 and I don't even know about Ollie. One website says 12, one says 13...IDK! If you know how old he is, please tell me! **

**Anyway, here's some fluffiness.**

* * *

><p>"Hioooooo." Oliver whined down the phone, "Hioooooo, answer meeeeee."<br>Oliver took the phone away from his ear, he clicked the 'send voicemail' button and he quickly sunk back down, quietly sobbing to himself.

The phone of course rang immediately, Oliver saw the caller ID as 'Hiooooo'.  
>Pressing the answer button, Oliver started, "Hiooooooooooo."<br>"Hey, what's up?" Hio asked down the phone.  
>"Hiooooo, I need you to come and visiiiiiit." Oliver sobbed, "Pleeeeease."<br>"Whyyyyyyy?" Hio mimicked the crying teenager.  
>"I'm siiiiiick." Oliver cried, "And my parents abandoned me."<br>"Abandoned you?" Hio asked with concern.  
>"They're at work." Oliver corrected.<br>Hio sighed and shook his head, saying, "Don't give me a heart attack like that again..."

"Hiooo-"  
>"How many times are you gonna call my name?" Hio asked.<br>"As many times as it takes to make you come down here." Oliver said sweetly, followed by, "Hiooooo-"  
>"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Hio quickly said, "Just stay where you are and I'll be down."<br>"Yay!" Oliver cheered.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Hio told the teen.  
>"I love yooooou." Oliver sung softly.<br>"Love you too." Hio blushed, "I'll be there in about 5 minutes."  
>"Gooooood." Oliver continued whining.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, Yohio waited outside patiently. He checked his phone for the time. It was half-past-twelve in the afternoon, the sun was shining brightly and the birds could be heard tweeting and chirping merrily to themselves on the nearby trees. The door soon opened, to reveal the red-faced, blonde boy behind it.<br>"Hioooo." He whined again, "You're here!"  
>"Didn't I tell you I'd be here?" Hio chuckled warmly.<br>Coughing a little, Oliver replied, "You did..."

"So, what's actually wrong with you?" Hio asked, lowering himself down to Oliver's height.  
>"I'm ill." Oliver said with a hoarse voice, "I think I have some kind of flu..."<br>"You poor thing!" Hio began worrying, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."  
>"Yay!" Oliver cheered, wrapping his arms around the 17-year-old.<br>Returning the embrace, Hio whispered, "C'mon, let's go in."

Oliver gestured for Hio to enter the house, the older teen entered and heard the door softly close behind him.

"Hio-San..." Oliver coughed a bit more, "Will you carry me upstairs?"  
>"Sure." Hio answered without second thought.<br>He grabbed the young Briton and lifted him into the air as if he was the elder's bride, or a prestige princess wearing an expensive dress. The youngster felt as light as a feather, Hio found no struggle in carrying him up the stairs and to his room.

"Thank you Hio-San." Oliver smiled.  
>"No problem, Ollie-Kun." Hio answered, opening the door to the teen's bedroom.<br>"You're the best." Oliver giggled a little as the Seme placed him onto the bed and wrapped the covers around the shivering boy.  
>"Try and rest." Hio gave the younger of the two a faint smile, "It'll make you feel better."<br>"W-What will you do?" Oliver asked, "You won't leave, will you?"  
>"Uh..." Hio paused awkwardly.<br>"What, you thought I invited you round just to get put to bed?" Oliver asked.  
>"Uh, no!" Hio smiled again as cover, "I-I'll be downstairs!"<p>

"Sleeping is boring..." Oliver whined, "Let's do something!"  
>"Like what?" Hio asked, "You're sick, what can you do?"<br>"I don't know." Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "Something entertaining!"  
>"Well..." Hio blushed awkwardly, not knowing what to suggest to the Uke.<p>

"Let's go somewhere!" Oliver bounced out of the bed.  
>"You're ill." Hio placed a hand on his hip, "You can't go anywhere."<br>Hio observed the blushing blonde, smiling a sweet, oh-so-innocent smile.

"You're not really ill, are you?" Hio asked.  
>Oliver shook his head and responded, "Nope, not at all."<br>Hio sighed a happy sigh, he ruffled Oliver's lightly-coloured locks and asked, "Than why did you invite me over?"  
>"Because I'm bored!" Oliver moaned, "And school's boring, and we haven't gone out in a while, and I really wanted to see you!"<br>Hio shook his head with what was almost a smirk, from how much he was resisting the temptation to laugh.

"Can we go to the beach? Or the movie theatre? Or a carnival?" The eager Briton started rambling, "Or to the Pier, or the forest, or-"  
>"Ok, ok, calm yourself." Hio lightly rested his hand on Oliver's mouth to silence him, "Pick one and we'll go. I promise."<br>"And you'll pay?" Oliver asked.  
>"And I'll pay." Hio nodded.<p>

Oliver began thinking, he absentmindedly began pondering as Hio stood next to him, hand still on hip and smile still fresh.  
>"The Pier!" Oliver beamed.<br>"Alright, Pier it is." Hio nodded.  
>"Yay!" Oliver began cheering as Hio ruffled his hair again.<p>

* * *

><p>Oliver dashed through the crowded palace, he observed the flashing lights and the huge posters promoting this and that. Hio only just followed, exhausted already.<br>"Ooh, can I have money for the grabber machine?" Oliver asked.  
>"You know those things are rigged, right?" Hio asked.<br>Oliver frowned. He sighed to himself in despair. And of course, Hio already felt hugely bad for bursting the teen's bubble.  
>"Uh, they're rigged to make sure you win after a few tries!" Hio changed the previous sentence, "Go ahead!"<br>Oliver looked up to see Hio holding out a few pennies, Oliver cheered as he took them and charged towards the grabbing machine. Hio once again followed, tiredly breathing in and out, keeping an eye on the dashing younger as he found a grabber machine to play.

"Which machine you playing?" Hio asked.  
>"This one, it's love themed." Oliver smiled.<br>Inside the grabbing machine were numerous teddy bears and stuffed animals, they all held heart-shaped objects or wore heart-shaped accessories and/or outfits. Hio thought that it was slightly cheesey, but a little adorable at the same time.  
>"Which one are you trying to get?" Hio asked.<br>"That one!" Oliver pointed towards a canary with a heart-shaped hair ribbon on its head, and a heart-shaped cushion with "I love you" written on it in its arms.  
>"Aw, that's cute." Hio turned a little red.<p>

Oliver moved the mechanical claw sideways, it hovered over the yellow bird and swooped downwards. It caught the cute canary in it's grip and lifted it up.  
>"I got it!" Oliver cheered, merrily bouncing up and down.<br>But at the last second, the rigged machine just had to let go, it allowed the love-laced bird to drop back onto the fluffy, white padding that lined the bottom of the machine.  
>"No..." Oliver pressed his hands against the glass of the machine, "I was so close..."<br>"You were really close!" Hio tried to cheer up the boy, "I bet you with one or two more goes you'll get it!"  
>Oliver gave Hio a look of hope, he silently asked if Hio was being honest.<br>"C'mon, just give it another go." Hio said, gently resting his hand on Oliver's.

Oliver took in a deep breath, he gave the wretched machine a glance of determination before inserting another 50p penny.

* * *

><p>"I've got like, £1.50 left..." Hio moaned, "You'll only have another three attempts."<br>"Please Hio!" Oliver begged, "I want it!"

The bird was still not out of the container. It remained inside, it's heart-shaped decorations had now turned into looks of evil laughter, taunting Oliver and letting him know it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried.  
>"Look, maybe we should try another-"<br>"Give me three more goes!" Oliver moaned, "I'll get it, I promise!"  
>Hio sighed, he handed over a pound coin, which Oliver cheerfully placed into the machine. He heard the familiar jingle of the ironically upbeat machine; he lightly rested the tips of his fingers on the directional buttons. He tapped the side button very precisely, followed by a quick jab at the up button. The claw was in perfect position, all that mattered now was whether luck was being nice or not. Oliver slammed his hand down on the grab button, making the spider-like claw drop down almost instantly. It once again managed to hook onto the bird, it once again lifted it up.<br>"You've got-"  
>But it let go again.<br>"Nevermind." Hio quickly changed the words.  
>"D-Don't worry!" Oliver smiled awkwardly, "I've got another go!"<p>

The machine played its happy tune once more, the various reds and yellows shined and illuminated the cabinet. Entering the same commands as last time, Oliver got the claw over the prize. The claw once again dropped down and latched onto its pray, it lifted it into the air.  
>"Don't say anything!" Oliver quickly turned to Hio, "It'll jinx it!"<br>Hio put a finger over his mouth as if to signal he was silent; he watched the cabinet in anticipation as the prized bird was lifted to the corner of the box. And dropped into the prize box.

"I got it!" Oliver started bouncing around a small area with glee, he started spinning joyfully as Hio chuckled a little. Hio opened up the slot for the prize entrance and he grabbed the canary, the words of "I love you" written neatly on the cushion it held.  
>Oliver looked at Hio, who was turned to him. The elder held out the prize and nodded, "Here you go, here's what you spent my money on."<br>"Oh, no, it's for you!" Oliver smiled shyly, "I won it for you!"

Hio soon found his face turning a deep red, he bashfully held the prize close to his chest and nodded, "Thanks Ollie."  
>"It's because I love you." Oliver blushed, followed by a small kiss on the side of Hio's head.<br>Hio turned the reddest he could go, he giggled lightly and returned the kiss, turning Oliver the same shade of red.

"W-Well..." Hio coughed, almost lost for words underneath all the lovey-dovey anticipation, "I have 50p left to spend."  
>"Uh...sorry." Oliver apologised, still dyed a deep red, "But was it worth it?"<br>"Oliver, if it's you, than it's always worth it." Hio smiled, still holding the stuffed bird close.

"You wanna get some ice cream?" Oliver asked.  
>"Sure thing." Hio nodded, taking a hold of Oliver's hand.<br>The two walked off together, adventuring down the Pier's wooden bridge.

* * *

><p>The phone rang, Hio extended an arm and reached for it, he grabbed it and held it to his ear.<br>"Hiooooooo." He heard the familiar warble of his beloved, "Hiooooo, I'm siiiiiick."  
>Hio sighed happily, he answered, "I'm on my way."<br>"Thank you." Oliver sung.

Hanging up the phone, Hio lifted himself out of bed, and he looked at the smiling canary sat on his bedside table, holding the three sweet words.  
><em>I love you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww.<strong>

**Also, does anyone here actually know what a Pier is? Whilst writing this I wasn't sure if it was a British thing or if other countries have it...idk.**

**Anyway...reviews!**

**Midnight4568**  
><strong>I love Yuuma too. Very clearly Piko does as well. And Gakupo. And everyone else I'm pairing him with later on.<strong>  
><strong>And ermahgerd, thanks for the compliment! (It feels so weird to not write ohmergerd.)<strong>  
><strong>As for whether the Shions are in this or not...idk. I've got one empty day where I just haven't been able to decide on a couple and I've got considerations to using Akaito for it...other than that, sadly no.<strong>  
><strong>And regarding threesomes...there's one or two love triangles in store if that counts. But as for actual threesomes, no. I've never attempted it before and I just don't know how it would turn out...I'm not against the idea but just not in this challenge, I'm too scared to take the risk...*sob*<strong>  
><strong>Kawaii desu to you too.<strong>

**Akari-Chan/Michelle/Mysterious Wonderland/Dedicated Reader/Guest (You have a lot of names)**  
><strong>I want my pocky...tomorrow I will gladly take an orange.<strong>  
><strong>And as for Tako Luka getting tuna...do octopus actually eat tuna? IDK, mehz not a marine biologist.<strong>  
><strong>Also, the fact you mentioned Shota Shota Burning Night means I love you a little more now. <strong>  
><strong>As for your OTP predictions, I can say you're not correct. Sorry. You were close. :)<strong>  
><strong>I don't expect many people to know who Longya and Moke are, but than again that's why I write for them, cuz they deserve love. And voicebanks. And Yaoi FanFictions. And fanart.<strong>  
><strong>And now for probably the focal point here...wow. That time difference! My version of 8 minutes until midnight is your version of 6:49 in the afternoon? Damn...well I guess that finally explains how I've been getting reviews at 1AM XD. Seriously, I've been seeing 'posted X amount of hours ago' and I've been like 'wait that's like midnight dafuq? People read my stuff at midnight?'. Well right now it's like half-an-hour until midnight so I guess you're covered in sunshine right now.<strong>  
><strong>Also, sorry to hear about fall break, hope that gets better for you.<strong>  
><strong>But one quick question: When you do that Reinto FanFic, where are you posting it? Are you recovering your Mysterious Wonderland account or starting a new one or what? Just wondering.<strong>

**That is all for now. Goodbye. I must sleep.**


	14. Gakupo Kamui x Kiyoteru Hiyama

**Ah, I remember when I started this challenge, and I vowed to not do the same genre twice in a row...**

**That's quickly gone out the window. Hurrah.**

**Warning: The ending of this chapter is cheesey. Very cheesey. So cheesey I almost threw up. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Teru, please." Gakupo groaned, "You can mark things later."<br>"I can't!" Kiyoteru answered, "I have to get these tests marked for tomorrow! And I'm not doing another all-nighter to mark them all."  
>"True, all-nighters turn you into a bitch." Gakupo said.<br>"Sorry Gack, but until these are all marked I can't pay any attention to you." Kiyoteru frowned, returning to the relentless stacks of paper in front of him.

After an awkward silence, Gakupo started to loom over the brunette's shoulder, to observe what he was doing.  
>"Gaku, what are you doing?" Kiyoteru asked.<br>"Just seeing what you're doing." Gakupo smiled.  
>"Um...ok." Kiyoteru shrugged his shoulders.<p>

More silence. All the noise in the room was either the clock on the wall ticking back and forth or the scratch of the red pen on paper.  
>"Hey, Kiyo." Gaku whispered into the teacher's ear, "Kiyo, guess what."<br>"What?" Kiyo asked.  
>"I'm bored." Gakupo whispered with a cheeky smile.<br>"Well I'm not really having fun either." Kiyoteru said, scribbling down improvement notes and grades.  
>"Well, let's do somethin interesting than!" Gakupo said confidently, "I think that's a way better idea!"<br>"I don't." Kiyoteru said, "Please Gaku, I just need a good hour to get these all marked."

Gaku continued to watch Kiyoteru as he grabbed another paper and began reading it, dotting it with crosses and ticks.  
>"Can I help?" Gakupo asked.<br>"No." Kiyoteru responded immediately.  
>"Why?" Gakupo asked.<br>"Because you're not a teacher." Kiyoteru told the purple-haired man.  
>"But...But I'm smart." Gakupo pointed out, "1+1=2."<br>"A 3-year-old could work that out." Kiyoteru responded.  
>"7x7=49." Gakupo crossed his arms smugly.<br>"Even my students know that."  
>"3x3x3 equals..." Gakupo paused and thought.<br>Kiyoteru sighed as he continued scribbling ticks onto the paper he was marking.  
>"27!" Gakupo finally spoke.<br>"Congrats, A-Star." Kiyoteru smirked.  
>"I actually got, like, a C in Maths at school..." The samurai confessed.<br>"Clearly." Kiyoteru chuckled lightly to himself.

"Anyway, can I help?" Gakupo asked, looking at the stacks of paper.  
>"No means no." Kiyoteru shook his head, "Just leave me alone for one hour. Please."<br>"No means no." Gakupo smirked, "I'm staying with you."  
>"Than be quiet, please?" Kiyoteru pushed his falling glasses back into place.<br>The purplette nodded with a finger to his lips, he gazed back at the test papers.

* * *

><p>One marked. Then two, three, four. Paper after paper flew by; the brown-haired teacher yawned a few times as he jotted down all sorts of grades.<br>"Gack, can you do me a favour?" Kiyoteru asked sweetly.  
>"Sure." He nodded in response.<br>"Go downstairs and make me some coffee?" Kiyoteru asked, still sounding sweet, "It'll make me finish this marking faster."  
>"How?" Gakupo asked.<br>"Because I'll be more awake." Kiyoteru pointed out, "So, please?"  
>Kiyoteru smiled at the samurai, he re-adjusted his glasses yet again as he continued to sweetly beam.<br>"Ah, ok." Gakupo stood up and approached the door, "Sugars?"  
>"Just one." Kiyoteru answered, placing a cross on the test sheet.<br>Gakupo slowly closed the door before heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>He read the manual carefully, but it still made no sense. How on Earth did this coffee machine even operate?<br>_Ok, I put...uh...how much in?_ Gakupo asked himself, holding the light-brown cylinder to his eyes.  
>It didn't make sense. How did a small pile of grit turn into liquid coffee? Gakupo couldn't figure it out for the life of him, he just shrugged and cracked open the pack of coffee grains.<p>

_Um...this much?_ He thought, filling a cup until it was over halfway full.  
>He placed the light green cup onto the strange, shiny, jet-black machine that he couldn't operate properly. He observed the manual again in confusion, before simply placing it to the side and clicking the machine's 'on' button.<p>

The complex coffee creator began to emit noises, strange noises. Loud buzzes and beeps, until they stopped suddenly without warning. Nothing happened.  
>Am I not doing this right? Gakupo thought to himself, Surely something should be happening?<br>He pressed the on button again. The same process happened, the machine buzzed at an annoyingly loud volume before it stopped. And once again, absolutely nothing happened.

_I'll ask Teru..._Gakupo thought, heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>The purplette knocked on the bedroom door. And similar as to what happened downstairs, there was no answer. Nothing happened, basically. He knocked again and again, but nothing happened.<br>_Oh c'mon, is today Everybody-Hate-Gaku-Day?_ He thought, rolling his eyes.  
>Gakupo entered the room anyway, he turned to the desk where he found a certain brown-haired teacher lying down, face-first.<p>

"Kiyo!" Gakupo yelled, running over to the brunette. In a panicked confusion, he started to gently shake the sensei, and yell his name in worry.  
>"Kiyo, wake up!" Gakupo shook him a little more.<br>"Where's...my...coffee..." Kiyo groaned, still lying down face-first.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Gakupo said, confusion cured and panic gone.  
>"Sorry..." The teacher turned his head to face his beloved.<br>"It's alright." Gakupo kissed Kiyo's forehead, "I love you."  
>"Love you too." Kiyo croaked, and then asked, "Where's the coffee?"<br>"Um...what if I told you..." Gakupo started, "I don't know how the coffee machine works."  
>Kiyo sighed and stood up, he took Gakupo's hand and he walked him all the way back down the stairs, and into the bright orange kitchen where the dastardly machine laid in wait.<p>

"You put the coffee in the cup?" Kiyoteru observed.  
>"Well, it does go in there." Gakupo shrugged.<br>Kiyo sighed, he opened the top of the coffee machine and he placed the grains inside.  
>"Ah..." Gakupo felt slightly awkward now, "So that's how you work it..."<br>"Yes, this is how you work it." Kiyoteru confirmed with an upwards nudge of his glasses, "It's that simple."  
>Gakupo nodded as his lover demonstrated the mysterious start button, and how to apply certain amounts of sugars to the mix. Gakupo watched on and nodded every so often to show he was listening.<p>

"Ta-dah!" Kiyoteru beamed, holding up the lime-coloured mug, "That's how the coffee machine works."  
>Gaku opened his mouth to speak, but Kiyo quickly interrupted him with, "And now I'm gonna end up spending even more time on the tests, seeming I've taken a break to show you the coffee machine."<br>Gakupo paused and sighed to himself.

"Love you." Kiyoteru smirked, planting a kiss on Gakupo's cheek.  
>"Love you." Gakupo responded.<br>Damn it, Gakupo thought as he heard the footsteps on the stairs, _I'll never see him now!_  
>He sighed to himself again.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru looked at the papers that remained as he sipped more coffee.<br>_Ok, only one remains...good,_ He thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door, it sounded out multiple times before he answered, "Come in."  
>Gakupo strolled through the door and smiled, he approached Kiyoteru and asked, "How many you got left to mark?"<br>"Only the one." Kiyoteru said, "I'll be really fast, promise."  
>Gakupo approached his beloved as he quickly scribbled various symbols and notes down on the test paper, before finally adding it to a small pile and turning around to face the purple-haired samurai.<br>"Done!" Kiyoteru announced.

"Can I show you something?" Gakupo asked sweetly.  
>Kiyoteru nodded, "Sure. What is it?"<br>"A surprise." Gakupo smirked, taking Kiyoteru's hand.  
>He led the brunette down the stairs eagerly. Into the kitchen, Gakupo carefully covered Kiyoteru's eyes as he lead him to the kitchen counter.<br>"Ok, you can look." Gakupo announced, taking his hands away from the brunette.

In front of Kiyoteru laid multiple cups and mugs, each one filled to the brim with coffee. But what was really catching his tired eyes was the fact the sugar on top of each cup spelt out a different letter. First a 'w', then an 'i'. Two letters next, both 'l'. Each and every cup contained a different word until it spelt out a sentence.

Kiyoteru went bright red, he turned around to see his beloved Gakupo, who was down on one knee with a box in hand.  
>"Will you?" Gakupo asked.<br>Tears of nothing but pure emotion started to descend down Kiyoteru's face, he launched at Gakupo lovingly and embraced him as he screamed, "Of course!"  
>The two embraced each other, the tears of joy forming and diving, the lips on both men connecting in a passionate frenzy.<p>

Of course, the dear letters that had been spelt out via coffee were...  
>Will you marry me?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I warned you the ending was cheesey. I'm not accepting responsibility if it made you puke.<strong>

**Reviews!**

**Campari**  
><strong>You got your requested couples! And side-by-side as well. You are a lucky person.<strong>  
><strong>Also, Kiyo's canon height is 5'9. Had to do a quick Wiki check to see if that was right.<strong>  
><strong>And with ages, I see a lot of people placing Gaku between 24-28. It seems like an appropriate age range.<strong>

**Akari-Chan/Michelle/Mysterious Wonderland/Guest/Reader/Reviewer/That Girl With Loads Of Names**  
><strong>Thanks for the pocky :3<strong>  
><strong>Also, I've tasted strawberry pocky and it was delicious. I haven't tried chocolate or any other flavours yet but it's like impossible to find pocky in England :(<strong>  
><strong>I 3 the Shota songs as well. Especially Shota Shota Island. I'm writing a songfic about it.<strong>  
><strong>And also, small correction: Shota Shota Burning Night is actually based on Lily Lily Burning Night, not Luka Luka Night Fever. The two songs are in the same series, they aren't based on each other they just have the same theme as they're made by the same producer. THE MORE YOU KNOW! XD<strong>

**Also, to both of you...thanks for confirming Oliver's age. One website is like '13' and another is '12' and I was just like 'pffft idk'.**

**I should probably go to sleep now. Good night.**


	15. Nero Akita x Teenager Yukito Kaai

**I never learn my lesson...**

**Me last night: I will totally upload tomorrow's one-shot as soon as I'm home from school, I'm not having another close call by uploading close to midnight!**

**Time as of writing this sentence: 16 minutes until midnight**

**Damn it...**

**Anyway, important questions at the end of this chapter, so please read!**

**Also, Nero and Yukito are both 13 in this. Just pointing it out.**

* * *

><p>Yukito knocked on the door and began waiting, the stick of pocky hanging out of his mouth. The chocolate-coated stick was slowly melting in the heat being let in through the open windows, but regardless he waited patiently.<br>The door opened, and the familiar pile of blonde hair appeared before Yukito's eyes, the slim figure and shining eyes accompanying it.  
>"Hi Nero-Kun." Yukito smiled, carefully keeping the pocky in his mouth.<br>"Hey Yukito-Kun." Nero replied, "What's up?"  
>"Not much." Yukito said, "Other than a small invite."<br>"An invite?" Nero questioned.  
>"We're having a pocky tournament!" Yukito announced, "Downstairs, in the living room!"<br>"And you're inviting me to join?" Nero asked.

"All of the participants are Vocaloids who have never been in concert before." Yukito informed the blonde, "The prize for this tournament is to appear onstage and perform at the next Vocaloid concert!"  
>"That sounds pretty awesome." Nero pondered, "So we just play pocky, whoever gets the biggest piece gets to the next round...keep going until there's a victor?"<br>"Correct!" Yukito nodded, "So, you in?"  
>Nero shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Well, why not? It'd be pretty awesome to perform at a concert."<br>"I know right?" Yukito agreed, "Loads of us have entered! Piko, Mew, Rion..."  
>"Well, count me in!" Nero cheered, heading downstairs.<br>"Hey, wait for me!" Yukito yelled, running over to his friend and walking with him.

* * *

><p>"The rules!" Flower announced, "One! No cheating!"<br>"How did you cheat at pocky?" Nero whispered.  
>"Um...you can always beat up the other contestant." Yukito suggested.<br>"Eh, true..." Nero shrugged.

"Rule number two, no trash talk!" Flower demanded, "It's unsportsmanlike!"  
>"Trash talk?" Yukito questioned.<br>"Insulting the enemy." Nero informed him, "Saying discouraging things to throw them off-balance."  
>"Ah..." Yukito realised.<p>

"And now the final, and may I say, most important rule..." Flower finished, "Just have fun!"  
>"Now I like that rule." Nero smiled.<br>"Same here." Yukito said, observing Nero with a blush.

Kanon quickly raised her hand.  
>"Yes, Kanon?" Flower asked, gesturing for her to speak.<br>"What about the kissing rule?" Kanon asked, "Like, are we allowed to kiss at the end of the game? Because that is what pocky usually ends in."  
>Everybody started speaking and muttering amongst themselves, most of them wearing awkward blushes as they did.<br>"W-Would you kiss someone at the end of a game of pocky?" Yukito asked Nero, "Have you?"  
>"Well it's hard to avoid it." Nero shrugged his shoulders, "I've never really kissed someone at the end of a pocky game before."<br>"Me neither." Yukito admitted, "I guess we may get a surprise during the competition?"  
>Nero chuckled a little as Flower calmed everyone down.<p>

"Quiet, quiet!" Flower smirked to cover her blush, "And, uh, yes, Kanon...we can kiss at the end of pocky games."  
>The contestants all started whispering and chatting amongst themselves at the announcement of this rule, most of them were stuttering nervously or remaining silent in the awkwardness.<br>Nero gave Yukito a quick glance. Yukito's eyes found themselves wondering over to look at Nero, and for one silent moment the two boys realised they were watching each other without the other's consent, causing them both to quickly turn their heads away.

"Ok, everyone, write your name down here!" Flower said, holding up a piece of paper, "I'll then put the names into a hat and we can select who faces who!"  
>Everyone got up, they approached the paper and each and every Vocaloid dashed to grab the light blue pen in Flower's hand, they all wanted to perform at that concert and they knew that this contest would decide who's lucky day it was. And after a very frantic scrabble, everyone eventually had their names written down. Flower tore the paper into multiple pieces, sectioning off each and every name. She placed them all inside a beanie hat she may or may not have stolen from Yuuma's room, and she looked at her fellow Vocaloids, who were all buzzing and cheering about the possibility of a concert performance.<br>"I'll perform One Thousand Regrets if I win." Rion smiled, "My beloved demo song!"  
>"Cry For A Star for me than!" Kokone smiled.<br>"I can already vision myself on stage!" Nana smiled, "I can perform Castle In The Sky!"

After an almost non-stop discussion over who would sing what onstage, Flower once again silenced everyone.  
>"Ok, I'll choose the first two names!" Flower announced, "Whoever loses is out!"<br>Everyone put on a brave face of determination, though they were all merely wearing masks to cover for the fact that they didn't want to go first, they didn't want to face the shame of being the first to leave the competition. That, and they didn't want their chances of performing onstage to be crushed.  
>Flower picked two names from the beanie and read them aloud.<br>"Nana and Kokone!" Flower smiled.

The two girls faced each other and smiled brightly. They were the first two contestants, and everyone watched as they were handed a strawberry-flavoured stick of pocky.  
><em>Thank goodness I wasn't first...<em>Nero thought, I really want to perform onstage...  
><em>I already feel bad for them,<em> Yukito was already thinking as well, _One of them is going to be the first to leave, that must be the worst feeling ever._

The two placed either end of the pocky stick in their mouths, they looked each other in the eyes.  
>"On the count of three!" Flower announced, "When I say go...You go!"<br>Nero waited with baited breath, the contest was about to begin. There was no backing out now. He had to play pocky with somebody.  
>"Three!"<br>Yukito started twisting and twirling a lock of his black hair around his index finger, he felt so nervous, watching these two girls, knowing that one of them was going to be leaving the competition, their hopes of performing onstage going with them.  
>"Two!"<br>Nero crossed his fingers, in hopes he wouldn't be chosen next. He was slowly starting to regret the decision to join this competition.  
>"One!"<br>Yukito wanted to back out, oh-so-much. He, too, was filling with deep regret.  
>"Go!"<p>

Nana and Kokone both rapidly munched down on the strawberry stick, until nothing remained and their lips met.  
>Nero and Yukito quickly found their eyes covered, they were blushing from the sight they didn't want to watch.<br>_Girls kissing,_ Nero thought, _That's gotta be so awkward for them..._  
><em>I don't wanna watch them kiss!<em> Yukito blushed, _I'm so scared! Am I gonna kiss someone in this challenge?_  
>The mere thought of it only made Yukito blush more, he became slightly more scared as his heart starting to pound in his chest.<p>

Nana and Kokone withdrew from each other, Nana frowned and moaned, "I got the smaller end..."  
>Kokone sighed and rested a hand on Nana's shoulder, "I-It's ok, Nana...you'll get another chance soon, I promise!"<br>Nana nodded and stood up, she began to walk out the room at a leisurely pace, until it quickly formed into a sprint. "Sh-She's fine..." Flower smiled awkwardly, "A-Anyway, next match!"  
>The competition had officially begun. Someone had been eliminated and had ran away crying. Things had just gotten real, and it was making Nero and Yukito's hearts beat like crazy. The fear of elimination, and even just the pocky itself, was starting to weigh down on them both.<p>

Flower picked another two names, she read them out.  
>"Piko and Zunko!"<br>Another round that Nero and Yukito found awkward to watch. A round which lead to Zunko's elimination and her walking away in tears.  
>Name after name was called, round after round happened.<br>"Rion and Mew!"  
>Rion won.<br>"Dell and Rui!"  
>Rui won.<br>"Rana and Anon!"  
>Rana won.<p>

And so on, so on.  
>Flower picked another two names.<br>"Yukito and Nero!" She called.

Both of the boys froze the instant their names were called. They simultaneously turned to one another, their eyes widened in a petrified shock. The two had been picked...and together as well! Both of the teenagers felt their hearts beat inside their chests, their faces were already a light shade of crimson although their own challenge hadn't yet started. It only got worse when Flower held out a piece of pocky, lemon-flavoured to be specific.  
>"Here you go." Flower beamed, "Because I know lemon is your favourite, Nero."<br>"Th-Thanks..." Nero stuttered faintly, taking the stick and holding it.  
>Yukito and Nero both stared at the sweet strip, its simple, black and gold appearance all of a sudden went from looking delicious to looking absolutely terrifying within the space of two seconds. Just the thought that the two would be competing over it was making their heads spin and their hearts urge to explode intensify.<p>

"Go on." Flower spoke softly, "Don't be embarrassed, it's only a pocky game, and we've all watched each other play over the past few minutes."  
>Those words weren't helping either of them. Both shotas only felt more embarrassed; they felt like they were being watched even more now due to Flower's words.<br>"Let's...Let's just do this." Yukito whispered with a sense of embarrassment, "C'mon, the sooner it's done with, the better."  
>Nero looked into Yukito's dark brown eyes, they were sparkling and shimmering in the sunlight, and just their chocolate-like colour made Nero feel hungry.<br>"O-Ok..." Nero whimpered, putting one end of the pocky stick in his mouth. Yukito nervously copied, he rested his lips on the end of the stick opposite to Nero, he tried his best to look away from the embarrassment turning his face red.

"Three!"  
><em>No, I can't do this!<em> Nero thought, his head and heart began pounding wildly.  
>"Two!"<br>Yukito closed his eyes from the intense fear shaking his body. He knew that this game was happening, and that the timer was ticking away. It wouldn't wait, so Yukito couldn't either.  
>"One!"<br>Nero tried to look at the chocolate orbs again, only to find them tightly shut. It made Nero even more nervous, he was afraid of whatever thoughts were going through his friend's head.  
>"Go!"<br>Yukito froze, the fear of the game and the feeling of being watched paralyzed him and stopped him from moving, he didn't bite off a single piece of pocky. Nero, on the other hand, found his mouth dashing along the pocky, he closed his eyes once he was close to Yukito. He launched his lips forward for the last pocky piece, and he found his mouth had touched Yukito's.

Yukito kept his eyes shut as he felt the lips on his mouth, he remained in a state of frozen fear as the lemon flavour began coursing throughout his mouth, overlapping with the candy-like taste on Nero's lips. Nero pulled away from Yukito and he opened his eyes, only to find Yukito's still shut.

"Congrats Nero!" Flower smiled, "You win that round! Sorry Yukito."  
>Yukito's eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was Nero, standing in front of him with a face flushed pure red.<br>"I-I..." Nero stuttered a little, "I'm sorry..."  
>"What?" Yukito asked, his face dyed red.<br>"I'm sorry..." Nero whimpered.  
>"Oh, it's ok." Yukito shyly smiled, "I don't really mind, I never really cared for the concert anyway!"<br>"I'm so sorry!" Nero screamed, dashing out of the room.

"Wait, Nero!" Flower called, "You won, where are you going?"  
>"Nero?" Yukito questioned, watching as the blonde darted up the stairs.<br>Yukito's heart once again started to beat fast, he chased up the stairs after his friend and called out, "Nero, wait!"

At the top of the stairs, Yukito saw the door slam shut. He immediately identified it as being the door to Nero's room.  
><em>What was that all about?<em> Yukito asked himself,_ Is he ok?_  
>Yukito ran over to Nero's door, he knocked on it worryingly as he called Nero's name.<p>

"Nero-Kun?" Yukito asked with a raised voice, "Nero-Kun, are you ok?"  
>"G-G-Go away!" He heard Nero sob.<br>"Nero, what just happened?" Yukito asked, "Nero, why did you run off?"  
>"Just leave me alone!" Nero shrieked.<br>"No, not until you tell me what's wrong!" Yukito argued.  
>"I'm never telling you what's wrong!" Nero screamed.<br>"So there is actually something wrong?" Yukito questioned.

There was a silence. A deadly silence that was almost cutting Yukito in half from how much it made him worry and panic over his dear friend.

But he finally decided that enough was enough, he stormed into the room and closed the door. He approached Nero's bed, where he found the sobbing teenager curled up, crying.  
>"Nero-Kun..." Yukito asked, "Please tell me...what's wrong?"<br>"G-G-Go away, Yukito..." Nero gasped and coughed a little, "I want to be alone."  
>"But you won." Yukito informed the blonde, "You have a chance to perform at a concert-"<br>"Screw the concert!" Nero screeched, "I don't care!"

Yukito inhaled lightly, before exhaling and sitting on the side of Nero's bed.  
>"Please just tell me." Yukito begged, "Why did you say you were sorry?"<br>Nero didn't answer, he just continued sobbing quietly to himself.  
>"I'm not leaving until I get my answer." Yukito folded his arms.<br>Nero sat himself up and he looked at Yukito, tears continuing to stream down his face.  
>"Please, you're worrying me." Yukito pleaded with the crying teen, "I want to know what's wrong."<p>

"I...I..." Nero didn't know how to speak his words, he wanted to say what was on his mind but it just wouldn't form properly when he spoke. He tried and tried, but he couldn't find the right way to put it.  
>Nero took another look at Yukito, he stared into the black-haired boy's beautiful, chocolate eyes. And yet again, just the sight of those eyes turned Nero hungry within seconds. But with no pocky around, how was Nero supposed to fulfill that hunger?<br>The answer was simple.  
>He was supposed to taste Yukito's lips.<p>

Nero dived forward, he slammed his lips onto Yukito's sending a feeling pure shock down the raven-haired teenager's spine. The feeling of Nero's lips on his was good, and it confirmed something special for Yukito.  
>The blonde eventually pulled away, embarrassed and ashamed.<br>"I'm sorry..." Nero whispered.

"Nero...have you been crying because you kissed me?" Yukito asked.  
>"I-It's more than that!" Nero sobbed, hiding his face from his friend.<br>"Is it...love?" Yukito asked.  
>Nero didn't speak. All he did in the dead silence was nod.<p>

Yukito sighed, he turned Nero's head to face him and he shook his own head.  
>"You're so stupid." Yukito smiled, "All you had to do was say so."<br>Before Nero could react, Yukito planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw.<strong>

**Two super duper important questions!**

**One:**  
><strong>Guys, it turns out I love Len x Piko so much I accidentally put them down twice! And now I don't know what couple to replace them with! I've had suggestions like Mikuo x Gumiya and stuff, but idk! Please help! I need suggestions!<strong>

**Two:**  
><strong>I've considered re-doing this challenge next month (But 30 days and not 31) but with Yuri couples instead. Would you guys be interested in that? Let me know!<strong>

**Anyway...goodnight XD**


	16. Len Kagamine x Oliver

**Happy release day Chika!**  
><strong>I'm never going to listen to your songs though. Your name is way too similar to the character from Five Nights At Freddy's...and that game scares me. I can't beat Night 2! <strong>  
><strong>*sobs*<strong>  
><strong>Why must I fear Bonnie and Foxy so much? :'(<strong>

**Anyway, this FanFic is getting way too fluffy, so here's something mildly depressing. Enjoy!**

**Also, Oliver has two eyes in this chapter instead of one. It'll make sense later, just trust me.**

* * *

><p>The snow crunched underneath Len's boots as he walked, indenting the footprints into the white blanket covering the streets. The snow-covered spheres slowly drifted down from the heavens, landing on the hood of Len's jacket. He continued to peacefully walk, the night sky turning the snow into a darker white, almost a grey underneath the dark fog it caused. Other than the crunching sound of snow, the night remained quiet and peaceful.<p>

And due to it's quietness, it became easy for even the tiniest of sounds to be heard. For example, it became easy for Len to hear the painful groan coming from the alley besides him. He quickly whipped his head to the side, to see where such a groan could've came from. In front of him laid a familiar person, a certain blonde Briton lying face-downwards on the snow, the white weather slowly forming a blanket on top of him.  
>"Oliver?" Len's eyes widened, rushing over to the teen's side.<br>The Briton raised his head, he looked into Len's sparkling, blue eyes and moaned, "L-Len-Kun..."  
>"Oliver, what happened?" Len panicked, wrapping his arms around the boy's upper body, slowly lifting him onto his knees.<br>"Len..." Oliver groaned, "Help..."  
>"It's ok," Len comforted him, "I've got you, you're gonna be fine."<br>Oliver groaned again in pain, Len merely held his beloved close.

Oliver nuzzled his head under Len's, wrapping his arms around Len's body as the chilling night breeze fell on top of both blondes. They held each other close as the light sobs poured out of Oliver's mouth, the memories quickly flowed back to him.

* * *

><p>"Ok class, we have two foreign students joining our school today." The teacher said, scribbling notes on the board, "They've both moved here from Japan, so they're a very far length away from home. Be nice, don't make fun of them, no racism, all that jazz."<br>"I think Miss is drunk." Nana whispered.  
>"Again?" Oliver questioned.<p>

The classroom door swung open, through it came two teenagers, both sporting blonde hair and blue eyes. One wearing a tidy, neat uniform complete with a skirt. The other was wearing an already messed-up uniform with an undone tie and regular, black trousers.  
>"Sorry we're late!" One of them sung, a white hair ribbon bouncing up and down on her head, "We didn't know which room it was."<br>"It's alright..." The teacher groaned, "Just take any seat."  
>The two blondes looked around the room. They could already make out who was who, who the popular, bitchy girls were and who were the unwanted nerds. The cliques were forming all around them, front, back and centre. The only remaining seats in the room were in the far corner, next to two lonely students who were most likely sat besides one another via default.<br>Trying to not make any more noise, the two students approached the only remaining seats in the room, navigating the maze of tables and chairs. The classroom arrangement already looked so different from the ones the two were used to.

"Ok, everyone meet..." The teacher observed a clipboard, "Lin and Ren."  
>"Actually, it's Rin and Len!" The girl with the white hair ribbon corrected the teacher, "It's just that Japanese names commonly mix up r and l-"<br>"Whatever they're called, everyone be nice to them." The teacher groaned, scribbling more notes on the board.  
>"Well, nice to see our new teacher listens." The girl scowled.<p>

Nana and Oliver gave each other a quick glance before turning to the two who were now on their desk.  
>"Hi." Nana greeted the two with a small wave.<br>"Hi." The blonde girl answered, "I'm Rin, this is my brother Len."  
>Len nodded in Nana's direction before turning his attention back to the whiteboard.<p>

"I'm Nana." Nana introduced herself, "This is Oliver."  
>"Nana?" Rin questioned, "As in Seven?"<br>Nana nodded, "One of my parents in Japanese."  
>Rin gasped a little and said, "We're Japanese!"<br>Nana and Rin smiled at one another, leaving Oliver and Len sat awkwardly with no one to talk to, even though the other was clearly searching for someone to talk to.

Nana turned to Oliver and nudged him gently, "Oliver here isn't the most outspoken person."  
>"Heh, neither's Len." Rin said, turning to face her brother.<br>Len looked back in the direction of the other three. They all smiled warmly at him, the exception being Oliver, who was covering his mouth with his hand shyly.  
>"Is Oliver a common name?" Rin asked.<br>Oliver only nodded, still covering his mouth.  
>"How common?" Rin asked.<br>Oliver shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Other than this one, I know another five." Nana folded her arms, "So, pretty common."<br>Rin chuckled to herself, she nudged Len and said, "Well, luckily for me this is the only Len I know."  
>Len nodded as well, not knowing how to respond.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and within seconds everyone already had their bags packed, and they all eagerly hurried towards the door, regardless of whether or not they were even allowed to leave.<br>However, Rin, Len, Nana and Oliver stayed back, knowing that sprinting for the door was pointless underneath the hassle.

"Hey, I just had the best idea!" Nana told the three, "We should all hang out afterschool! Get to know each other better!"  
>"Hey, that's a great idea!" Rin beamed, turning to Len immediately after saying so, "Right, Len?"<br>"Sure, whatever." Len shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Oliver?" Nana asked, "You up for it?"<br>"Um, ok." Oliver whimpered.  
>Rin sighed and said, "Boys."<br>"They're just not used to this." Nana shrugged, linking arms with Rin.  
>"C'mon boys, let's go!" Rin chirped, walking off arm-in-arm with Nana.<p>

Oliver and Len gave each other a quick glance, allowing their eyes to meet properly for the first time. Oliver's golden gaze met with Len's sapphire stare, both colours entrancing and enticing the other within seconds.

"Uh, I-I'm Len." Len introduced himself properly.  
>"I-I know." Oliver hid his mouth again, "I'm Oliver."<br>"I know." Len responded awkwardly, still looking at the boy.  
>They merely kept looking at each other, feeling almost hypnotized by each other's gaze.<p>

"Len!"  
>"Oliver!"<br>The two snapped out of their trances, they watched Rin and Nana, who were still linking arms.  
>"You boys coming?" Nana asked.<br>"Uh, sure." Oliver said, pacing over to the greenette.  
>"Len?" Rin asked, giving him a wink, followed by mouthing something, all whilst nodding in Oliver's direction.<br>Len blushed a light red, he shook his head slightly before running over to the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" Len asked nervously.  
>"We'll find somewhere." Nana said, "There's this really awesome mall we know."<br>"Sounds fun." Rin cheered, her and Nana walking in perfect synchronicity.  
>Len stole a quick glance at Oliver, only to find Oliver was staring back. Both boys realised this and they quickly took their eyes away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>The footsteps kept crunching against the soft impact of the snow, Len kept on walking, Oliver held in his arms. The younger of the two teens was wearing Len's coat, despite his protests, despite him saying he was perfectly fine without it. Yet Len wanted to drive the cold away from him, he didn't listen to a single word against the decision. A red, almost purple mark was covering Oliver's left eye.<br>"What happened to your eye?" Len asked worryingly, "It looks really bad."  
>Oliver moaned in pain, he whimpered, "I'll...explain...later..."<br>Len nodded, "I understand."

Len continued to carry Oliver down the snowy trail, the silence still present. The silence was once peaceful, the feel of the snow under Len's shoes felt calming and it soothed Len. But now the silence only felt like a dagger, stabbing through Len's heart and making him want to ask questions.

"I'm taking you back to my place." Len told the injured Briton, "Is that ok with you?"  
>"It's fine." Oliver smiled, "Anywhere, as long as you are there...it's perfect."<br>Len smiled back, holding his beloved as close as he could.

Both of them still remaining silent, the memories jumped through both of their minds in unison with the melting break of the icy snow below them.

* * *

><p>"Oliver!" Len panicked, grabbing his fellow blonde by the shoulders, "I can't find Rin anywhere!"<br>"I can't find Nana!" Oliver whimpered.

The two looked around the mall, the countless clothing stores at jewellery shops made sure it was near impossible to locate two teenage girls with a fashion passion. Both of the blonde boys sighed and looked at each other.  
>"Where could Rin have gone?" Oliver asked, "Like, what shops does she like?"<br>"Everything and anything." Len replied, "Everyday time she drags me along on a shopping trip she makes sure to visit every single store, no exaggeration."  
>Oliver sighed and admitted, "Same with Nana."<p>

Len cleared his throat and asked, "Hey, what are you and Nana?"  
>"Huh?" Oliver asked, head tilted to the side.<br>"Like, are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Len asked, "Or just friends?"  
>"Uh, just friends." Oliver confirmed, "I...I don't like girls."<br>"But you're friends with Nana." Len said.  
>"Not...not that type of 'like'." Oliver covered his mouth in anxiety.<p>

Len observed the trembling schoolboy, mouth covered and eyes sparkling adorably. It took Len a few seconds to realise what exactly Oliver was trying to imply.  
>"Oh!" Len realised with a jump, "Y-You mean...?"<br>"Yeah." Oliver turned his head away from Len, "That's what I mean."  
>Len stopped, face tinted a dark red.<p>

"Just don't tell anyone." Oliver asked, "Only Nana knows."  
>"What about your parents?" Len questioned, "Or haven't you come out?"<br>Oliver shook his head, "No, and I never will."  
>"Why?" Len asked with yet another head tilt.<br>"My parents will never accept me." Oliver informed his new friend, "Ever."  
>"Oh c'mon, you're their son." Len smiled, "I'm sure-"<br>"They're homophobic." Oliver admitted, "They raised me to believe it's wrong."  
>Len's eyes widened in shock. He took a few steps forward, towards Oliver. He rested a hand on Oliver's shoulder in consolidation.<p>

"I-I'm sorry." Len said.  
>"Why?" Oliver asked, "You haven't done anything wrong."<br>"I'm sorry for you." Len said, "It must be awful to know that you can't come out."  
>Oliver nodded and confirmed, "Yeah, it sucks..."<br>"And you were raised to believe it was wrong?" Len questioned, "That's awful."  
>"Tell me about it." Oliver frowned, "It's not the best feeling in the world when your parents are indirectly telling you you're an abomination against God who deserves to burn for eternity..."<br>Len covered his mouth to hide how much his jaw had dropped from Oliver's sentence. He was absolutely filled with a feeling of shock, a feeling of sympathy for this poor boy before him who could never express who he truly was.  
>"It's ok..." Len comforted Oliver, "It's ok."<p>

Oliver nodded, "Anyway, I think we should find the girls..."  
>Len nodded as well, "Agreed."<p>

The two walked off in the direction of the nearest jewellery store.

* * *

><p>Len tightened the bandages as gently as possible, before checking Oliver's face to see if it was aligned properly. After some help with an ice pack, Len had bandaged Oliver's left eye to help it heal.<br>"Is that ok?" Len asked.  
>Oliver nodded, "Yeah...thanks."<br>"No problem." Len smiled, "It's the least I can do."  
>Oliver smiled and he placed his hand on top of Len's. Len noticed this, slotting his fingers between Oliver's, causing the hands to entwine and embrace.<p>

"Why did you come out?" Len asked, "You said you'd never come out."  
>"I came out for you." Oliver told the worried 14-year-old, "Because I love you. And I don't want this to remain secret."<br>"But...your family will never accept you ever again." Len whimpered.  
>"I don't care." Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "If they can't accept me for who I am, why should I care about them?"<br>"Hm, good point." Len said, that tone of concern still hidden in his voice.

"Hey Len-Kun." Oliver said, "You know, it was this day last month when we became official."  
>Len smiled, remembering the moments, "How could I forget?"<br>"Who knew we would ever end up like this?" Oliver asked himself, "I mean, when we first met we were so awkward with one another."  
>Len shrugged his shoulders, "That's the thing about surprises. Sometimes the best ones are the most unexpected."<p>

The two began giggling, to both themselves and each other, as they started remembering the dear moment.

* * *

><p>Still holding onto Oliver's hand, Len lead him into the empty classroom.<br>"How important is this?" Oliver asked.  
>"Very." Len blushed.<p>

Oliver sat down on top of a table, Len hesitantly took a seat next to him. He breathed in, he held his breath for a few seconds and he breathed out.  
>"Ollie-Kun..." Len carefully began edging his hand closer to Oliver's, "D-Do you remember when we first met?"<br>Oliver nodded, "Yeah...it's hard to believe that was over two months ago."  
>"Heh, tell me about it." Len chuckled, still subtly moving his hand.<p>

Len sighed and said, "But...do you also remember the first real conversation we had?"  
>Oliver frowned depressingly as he remembered, he nodded his head.<br>"Y'know...about you...not liking girls." Len reminded him, "That conversation..."  
>Oliver only continued nodding.<p>

Len finally found Oliver's hand, he gave it a quick look before turning his attention back to Oliver.  
>"Well...over the past few months..." Len started slotting his fingers between Oliver's fingers, "I've...kind of...been questioning...whether I like girls as well or not..."<br>Oliver felt the two hands join together, he looked down at the sight of Len's hand joined with his, turning him dark red.  
>"And...well..." Len stammered anxiously, "I've...I've came to a conclusion that, I, uh..."<br>"L-Len?" Oliver asked, observing the older's obvious blush and shining eyes.  
>"I've came to the conclusion that I like boys." Len admitted.<p>

Oliver smiled and asked, "Have you told Rin? Or your parents?"  
>Len nodded.<br>"And?" Oliver asked.  
>"They're ok with it." Len nodded again, "So that's a good thing."<p>

Oliver looked at the conjoined hands one more time, before he loudly cleared his throat as if to suggest that he had noticed.  
>"Oh!" Len panicked, taking his hand away from Oliver, as though it was some accident, "I-I should probably mention...that I've came to a secondary conclusion..."<br>"And what would this secondary conclusion be?" Oliver asked.  
>Len coughed nervously, he turned his face away from Oliver as he confessed, "It's the conclusion that, I...I...I love you."<p>

Silence. Nothing but silence, it was all that filled the room. It was making the situation unsettling, tense and unbearable for Len.

"I love you too."

"What?" Len turned his head back to Oliver, a look of shock on his face.  
>"I love you too." Oliver admitted, nuzzling his head close to Len's.<br>Len blushed the darkest shade of scarlet he could, as he felt Oliver re-connect their hands.

* * *

><p>Oliver once again found himself nuzzling in close to Len, he smiled to himself as Len continued to embrace him.<br>"It's ok." Len kept comforting the Briton, "I'll keep you safe."  
>"I love you." Oliver whispered.<br>"I love you too." Len answered.

* * *

><p><strong>*sob*<strong>  
><strong>I was trying to not make this one fluffy!<strong>  
><strong>Better luck next time maybe?<strong>

**Also, I've decided which couple I'm using to replace the second Len x Piko I put down on accident. Which couple is it? Wait and find out. **

**I can't remember who originally asked for Oleniver to happen, but whoever it was...ta-dah.**

**Reviews!**

**Akari-Chan**  
><strong>You live in Japan.<strong>  
><strong>You live in Japan.<strong>  
><strong>Hold on a minute and let me process this.<strong>  
><strong>You. Live. In. My. Dream. Country.<strong>  
><strong>You are lucky.<strong>  
><strong>And does Sake and Ice Cream mix well? I guess there's only one way to find out XD<strong>

**Mystery-Magician**  
><strong>1. Thanks for suggestion.<strong>  
><strong>2. Thanks for saying it's a cool idea.<strong>

**Campari**  
><strong>I won't say which two members, but there are two members of Zola Project on my list. So don't worry, you're getting Zola.<strong>

**For now, thank you for reviewing and goodnight. (Or good afternoon if you're Akari-Chan)**  
><strong>I'm gonna go and see if I can finally beat Night 2 of FNaF.<strong>


	17. GUMIYA x Mikuo Hatsune

**This chapter's lazy and rushed...if I were you I'd skip it.**

**I'm only uploading it as I don't want to miss a day of the challenge and let people down, but at the same time I think this chapter's a let down.**

**And no, I'm not saying all this in order to gain sympathy, or to have people deny it, I really do hate this chapter...I know I could've done a better job...**

* * *

><p>Mikuo and Gumiya continued to walk down the dark grey pavement, they stopped at the crossing and waited patiently.<p>

"What do you think the studio's got for us?" Gumiya asked, "An original song, or a cover?"  
>"I've covered pretty much everything." Mikuo shrugged, "So most likely an original song."<br>Gumiya nodded with a chuckle, "I wonder...English or Japanese?"  
>"Spanish." Mikuo smirked.<br>Gumiya laughed a little more and wiped away a tear of joy, "Or maybe it's an announcement that we're becoming the first French Vocaloids."  
>"Maybe we've became the first Vocaloids to speak every language ever." Mikuo announced jokingly.<br>Gumiya started holding his stomach to contain the laughter, his eyes instinctively closed as the laughs poured out of his mouth, "You're so funny!"  
>"Heh, thanks." Mikuo blushed.<br>"There are so many reasons I love you." Gumiya chuckled, "This is one of them."  
>Mikuo turned a light red as he took a quick look at the road ahead.<p>

"Well, I think the road's clear now..." Mikuo observed the road, "C'mon, let's cross."  
>Gumiya wiped away a tear of laughter and he opened his eyes to find the bluenette crossing the road. However, he also managed to spot a black blur, speeding towards Mikuo at a pace that didn't look like it could stop in time.<br>"Mikuo!" Gumiya yelled, "Watch out!"  
>Mikuo turned to the greenette, only to see him leaping forward towards him. Within seconds, Gumiya quickly found himself in Mikuo's place, in front of the jet-black car rushing towards them, the exact same one going too fast to stop.<p>

"Gumiya!" Mikuo screamed at top volume.  
>The red scars and bruises lining Gumiya's body were as clear as the tears forming in Mikuo's eyes. A dark, purple patch covered Gumiya's eye, red liquid poured from his mouth and his arm began to twitch in several directions. The crystalline tears began dropping down Mikuo's face as he fell to his knees, as he fell to Gumiya's side. He began sobbing rapidly as he shook the greenette gently, trying to shake him back to life.<br>"G-G-G..." Mikuo gasped as the tears began to choke him, "G-Gumiya..."  
>He continued to cry as the puddle of blood around his friend only grew bigger.<p>

* * *

><p>The machine kept beeping, the almost robotic beeps spread through out the white room, filling it with the miserable noise that caused the anxiety in Mikuo's heart to intensify. Gumiya was laid down on the metallic, silver bed. The tubes in his arms were pumping him full of this and that, checking for a vital sign here and a pulse there. Mikuo sat by his unconscious bedside, heart pounding and tears flowing. The sobs and gasps were still ever-present, providing an almost inaudible second option other than the horrible drone of the heart monitor.<p>

Mikuo kept a tight hold on Gumiya's hand as he cried, he whispered lines of encouragement and support, though he wasn't quite sure if they were for himself or his friend.  
>"Hold on..." He whispered with a sob, "Hang in there...please..."<br>The door opened. A mysterious figure in a mysterious white uniform appeared at it, a look of pure concern on his face.

* * *

><p>"You can hear me...right, Gumiya?" Mikuo asked, holding his friend's hand.<br>Once again, he had no response.  
>"I...I guess that's a yes." Mikuo shrugged his shoulders as a tear dived onto one of them.<p>

It had been two months. Gumiya was confirmed to be in a coma, caused by the impact from the car that had hit him. And of course, his beloved Mikuo had visited him day after day, night after night, feeling nothing but complete and utter despair and guilt. It was only every single day that Mikuo felt like the worse person on Earth, day after night he cried and cursed himself.  
><em>I should've been hit by that car,<em> and things just like that, were all that ever came to his mind.

With each day that progressed, Mikuo only got worse. Silence became his new best friend, the odds of him speaking were near impossible. The odds of him ever even presenting himself to someone over than Gumiya was even lower. The only people who ever saw him were the doctors and the nurses. The only person who was ever given the chance to listen to his words was the one and only, Gumiya. But he couldn't hear those sweet words of encouragement from his lover, no matter how much he talked, no matter how hard he tried.

Mikuo still remembered that him and Gumiya had first met during the recording of Matryoshka. The song was dear to them, although the lyrics were vague and contained no real meaning. The song was their song, it was special and had a place in both of their hearts. And as a result, it became the only melody Mikuo ever listened to, and it became all he ever sung. The words 'music' and 'career' held no meaning to him anymore, the words 'fans' and 'concerts' and 'popularity' were no longer relevant. Original songs, covers, you name it, he just couldn't bring himself to face any type of music that wasn't that one song.

_Ah, I could break apart..._  
><em>Better if we toss our memories right out...<em>  
><em>Ah, how I want to know...<em>  
><em>Down to the deep down...<em>

Holding onto his lover's hand yet again, Mikuo hummed the tune to their beloved duet, the lyrics replaying in his head like flashbacks.  
><em>If you want let's dance it a little bit more...Kalinka, Malinka, just play the chord...what do I do about these feelings? Can't you tell me, just a little bit...<em>

The memories of their first meeting were growing more and more blurred, almost like the tears that usually lined Mikuo's vision had lined his memories as well. Usually they were just replaced by the memories of the song they adored so much, the song that bought them together in the first place.  
><em>How about you and me, we rendezvous...rendezvous...have a rendezvous...or we can go on an adventure...<em>  
><em>We'll rendezvous...<em>Mikuo thought, _Someday...we'll rendezvous..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to everyone who requested this couple, I feel like I've let you all down...<strong>


	18. Moke Zhiyu x Len Kagamine

**This couple (Insert heart here as won't let me use arrows)**  
><strong>Though not as much as Len x Piko.<strong>  
><strong>But still worthy of love.<strong>

**But seriously, these two would be so cute together!**

* * *

><p>Len darted down the hall, tail bouncing up and down and ears doing just the same. He eyed up the blue blur in the distance, though it became more and more clear what it really was as he continued to dash. The bluenette heard his footsteps, he turned around to observe the blonde rapidly approaching.<p>

"Moke!" Len screamed, literally pouncing forward for the blue-haired teen.  
>"Len!" Moke's eyes widened as the fellow shota fell onto him, causing them both to crash to the floor.<br>The two groaned a little in pain, both on the floor from Len's pounce.

"Why?" Moke asked with a groan.  
>Len sat himself on two knees painfully, he looked at Moke and whimpered, "Cuz I need your help."<br>"With what?" Moke asked, "And why are you wearing cat ears?"  
>"That's what I need your help with." Len informed him, "And you're the smartest person I know, so you have no choice but to help me."<br>Moke sighed and said, "Sure, whatever."  
>"Thanks!" Len cheered.<p>

The blonde stood himself up, he reached a hand out to Moke. Moke grabbed a hold of Len's hand, the standing feline lifted the bluenette onto two legs.  
>"Ok, so..." Len pointed towards his now cat-like ears and said, "Basically, I woke up this morning with cat ears."<br>"Mhm." Moke nodded.  
>"And a tail." Len said, turning to observe the tail in question, "So I basically woke up as a cat."<br>"How odd." Moke shrugged his shoulders.  
>"And seeming your Otaku you've probably watched an anime where something like this happens." Len pointed out, "So, what do I do?"<br>Moke sighed and replied, "Ok, first of all, I have never watched an anime like that. Two, are you sure they're not just props that someone put on you whilst you were asleep?"  
>"One, well it was a good guess." Len said, "Two, I'm certain. The ears will not come off no matter how hard I try to remove them! And it hurts when I try, so they must be attached to my head!"<br>"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Moke took a few steps back, "Let me get this straight..."

Moke looked at Len again and said, "You woke up...as a cat."  
>"Yes." Len confirmed, "I woke up as a cat."<br>"That's...That's kinda weird..." Moke observed.  
>"Well, I was hoping you'd know a way to cure this." Len whimpered, "You're a genius after all..."<br>Moke blushed a little and asked, "You think I'm a genius?"  
>"Everyone does." Len smiled, "Your IQ is really big and you're really smart and stuff like that."<br>Moke only nodded in response.

"Anyway, can you help?" Len asked.  
>Moke shook his head, saying, "Sorry Len, but I don't know how I can help. And I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm needed for a PV."<br>Len sighed as Moke began walking away.  
>"Well, thanks anyway." Len said, turning around.<br>The two began walking away from each other.

* * *

><p>The door slowly creaked open. A shadowy figure stood at it, only to begin crawling towards the bed in the room. The figure gracefully leaped onto the bed, and began approaching the youngster lying in it.<p>

Len gently shook the blue-haired boy lying in front of him, whispering his name softly.  
>"Moke-Kun." Len whispered, "Please wake up."<br>Moke's eyes began to slowly but surely open. He observed the blonde cat in front of him, his big, blue eyes sparkling cutely.

"Len-Kun?" Moke asked with a tired grumble, "What's going on?"  
>"I can't sleep." Len moaned, "Can I sleep with you?"<br>"W-Why?" Moke asked with a blush.  
>"Cuz." Len smiled, "You're my friend. And friends comfort each other."<br>"F-Friends don't sleep together." Moke informed the cat.  
>"Please?" Len asked, "My cat instinct is telling me to run around although it's three-in-the-morning!"<p>

Moke sighed and lifted the covers off of him, allowing Len to snuggle in besides him. He reluctantly set the covers back down and told his friend, "Ok, but just go straight to slee-"  
>"Will you hug me?" Len asked sweetly.<br>"Wait, what?" Moke asked with widened eyes.  
>Len turned his head and asked the bluenette, "Please? It'll help me sleep."<br>Moke turned a light red as Len continued looking into his eyes; the sparkle in their blue was starting to become persuasive.  
>"Fine..." The bluenette admitted defeat, he looped an arm around Len whilst still red.<br>"Thank you." Len said, turning his back to the blue-haired boy.

Moke held the blonde teen close, both boys were a deep red from the closeness.  
>"Thanks Moke." Len whispered.<br>"No problem..." Moke whispered back.  
>The two closed their eyes, waiting for the sleep to overtake them.<p>

* * *

><p>Moke opened his eyes, he found a familiar presence looming above him.<p>

"Hi." Len said.  
>"Hi." Moke answered awkwardly.<br>"Did you sleep well last night?" Len asked.  
>Moke shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Sure. You?"<br>"One of the best sleeps I've had in ever." Len smiled, "Thanks for the hug."  
>Moke went red again as he answered, "N-No problem!"<p>

Len smiled and asked, "Why are you blushing?"  
>"I'm not!" Moke protested.<br>Len leaned forward, closer to Moke's red face.  
>"Yes you are." Len smiled again, "So, why are you blushing?"<br>Moke tried to form an answer, but one just wouldn't come from his mouth. He uselessly tried to say something, but no words came to mind.

"Are you embarrassed?" Len asked, "Because we slept together?"  
>"D-Don't phrase it l-like that!" Moke stuttered.<br>"Would you be embarrassed at such a thought?" Len asked, "Me and you, together?"  
>"Depends on your definition of 'together'." Moke said.<br>"Like..." Len rested his hand on Moke's, "Y'know. _Together_."

Moke began to feel faint, his heart began pounding in his chest rapidly.  
>"Why are you asking me that?" Moke asked.<br>"Because..." Len blushed, "I...just want to know."  
>"But why do you want to know?" Moke asked.<p>

Len leaned in a bit closer and answered, "Because I like you."  
>Moke paused. The information he'd just been told was so unexpected, so sudden, he was only just processing it.<p>

"And...well..." Len continued to blush, "Do you like me too?"  
>Moke was still paused. He didn't know how to respond to the shock of what he was told.<br>Until, finally...

"I like you too."

Len smiled, he leaped forward and embraced the bluenette, squealing quietly, "I love you!"  
>Moke faintly smiled to himself, he returned the blonde's hug and answered, "I love you too...but I have a question."<br>"What?" Len asked.  
>"Where are your cat ears?" Moke asked, "I thought you were a cat?"<br>Len withdrew from Moke, and awkwardly answered, "Oh, uh...I..."  
>Moke quickly realised and folded his arms, "You were never a cat, were you?"<br>Len didn't answer.  
>"You just wanted to get a hug off me." Moke said.<p>

"But you love me still?" Len asked.  
>Moke sighed happily and answered, "Sure."<p>

The two wrapped their arms around each other one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I've been listening to <em>Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life <em>waaaaaaay too much.**

**Also, Guest and Akari-Chan...thanks for saying I haven't let you down. It made me feel a little better.**

**Btw Akari-Chan, Gumiya is Gumi's genderbend/male version. Another name for him is Gumo, so if you've heard of that, Gumiya and Gumo are basically the same person.**

**Anon, Mikuo x Luki is on the list, don't worry.**

**I also *finally* got to Night 3 of Five Nights At Freddy's! Woo!**


	19. Rei Kagene x Oliver

**Yay, more Shota!**

**Akari-Chan, I don't blame you for being obsessed with Shota Shota Burning Night. It's actually the song that got me obsessed with Shotas in the first place! XD**

**Anyway, sorry that this one is short, but I just really didn't know to elongate it...hope that's ok.**

**(This is actually the shortest one I've done so far, it only takes up 5KB, the KaiLen used 19KB! XD)**

* * *

><p>The TV kept flickering and flashing. The blue-haired idol kept dancing on the screen, singing the song that could only be described as her theme song.<br>Oliver hummed along to the melody, his raven-haired beauty sat next to him.

"Why do you love this song so much?" Rei asked, running his hands through the messy, blonde hair.  
>"I don't know." Oliver shrugged, "I just do."<br>Rei took another glance at the TV, where Miku paraded around in her white dress and princess crown.  
>"Do you even understand what this song's about?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>Oliver nodded, "Yeah, I found an English translation online."  
>Rei chuckled a little as he ruffled Oliver's hair, "Ok, what's it about?"<br>"It's about Miku wanting her boyfriend to treat her like a princess." Oliver said.  
>"What kind of princess?" Rei asked with a smirk.<br>"The number one princess in the whole wide world!" Oliver smiled.  
>Ruffling the youngster's hair yet again, Rei answered, "Indeed. Well done."<p>

Oliver turned back to the TV screen as the Miku released her final scream, the song gracefully came to it's end. The captions 'Hatsune Miku' and _'World Is Mine_' appeared on the screen as it went black.  
>Rei grabbed the TV Remote and asked, "Should we keep it on Miku's channel?"<br>The blonde thought for a moment and then said, "I don't wanna sound vain...but can we put on my channel?"  
>Rei nodded and turned to the TV, clicking the button for the menus. He pressed on '<em>Engloid<em>' and then '_Oliver_'. The channel popped up with the youngster's cover of _Tsukema Tsukeru_ by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu appeared on the screen, the video showed the blonde Briton bouncing around a bright, pink stage covered in love hearts, wearing false eyelashes and an incredibly short skirt.  
>"Ah, not that song!" Oliver panicked, reaching for the TV remote, "The video they made me do for it still haunts me to this day!"<br>"Alright, calm yourself." Rei said softly, moving the remote out of Oliver's reach, "I'll turn it over..."  
>"Thanks." Oliver smiled.<br>"As soon as this video's over." Rei smirked.  
>"Rei!" Oliver whined.<p>

* * *

><p>Oliver walked down the stairs, his tired legs carried him to the kitchen. He was barely even awake, the morning was just too much for him to handle. He groaned to himself in tiredness, completely and utterly exhausted. It was bad enough that the studio needed him later on for yet another embarrassing cover of a Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song, which would most likely require him in something feminine.<br>In the kitchen, however, he found his beautiful Rei, already up and awake, leaning over something.  
>"Rei?" Oliver groaned, still slightly exhausted.<br>"Hey Ollie." Rei smiled at him, "I see you're awake."  
>"Half awake..." Oliver corrected him.<br>Rei chuckled to himself, he approached Oliver and he planted a kiss on the youngster's forehead.

"What're you doing?" Oliver asked, "You're never awake at this time."  
>"Well, I..." Rei turned behind him and he observed the mess of dough and sugar on the kitchen counter; Oliver quickly managed to follow this gaze.<br>"Rei-Kun..." Oliver asked, "What is all that?"  
>"Um..." Rei rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "It's...a surprise..."<br>Oliver then asked, "Good surprise or bad surprise?"  
>"Good surprise." Rei said, patting Oliver on the head, "So, can you please leave? I don't wish to sound rude."<br>Oliver nodded and mumbled, "Ok, sure."

Oliver turned around and left the room. Rei quickly double-checked to see where he had gone. There was no sight of him. The black-haired boy quickly darted back to the kitchen counter, grabbing the wooden spoon. He furiously and quickly resumed to mix the dough together.

* * *

><p>"Ollie-Kun!" Rei cheered, entering the living room, "I have a surprise for you!"<br>"Yay!" Oliver jumped and down excitedly, "It's good, right?"  
>Rei nodded, "Mhm."<p>

Rei approached Oliver, hands behind his back. Oliver smiled, his one, gold eye shining hopefully. The black-haired teenager swung his arms back into vision. In his hands was a strawberry-topped shortcake, a light, white glace all coating it gently.  
>"For me?" Oliver asked, eye sparkling beautifully.<br>Rei nodded, "For my number one prince of the whole wide world."  
>Oliver jumped up and down in excitement and joy, he took the shortcake and asked Rei, "You've been listening to <em>World Is Mine<em>, haven't you?"  
>Rei nodded and quoted, "Shortcake topped with strawberries, delicious pudding made with only the best eggs."<br>Oliver put the shortcake onto the nearby table. He leaped forward and hugged Rei tightly in an embrace.

"You're my number one prince of the whole wide world!" Oliver squealed in delight.  
>"So that makes you the princess?" Rei smirked.<br>Oliver shrugged and answered, "I don't mind being the princess, as long as you're my prince."  
>Rei giggled and said, "Well, you know what every princess needs, right?"<br>Oliver pondered for a while, before shaking his head, "No, I don't."  
>Rei smiled and answered, "False eyelashes."<br>"Shut up..." Oliver whimpered, blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Used to OTP this...but then Reinto found me.<strong>

**Anon, calm down with the fangirling! XD**  
><strong>What are you actually fangirling over, the fact I'm doing Mikuo x Luki or the adorableness of Moke x Len? XD<strong>

**Speaking of Moke, I showed a pic of him to two of my friends...they both thought he was a girl. XD**  
><strong>I feel kinda bad for him! But at the same time I was laughing for like, 10 minutes because of it.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm rambling. Thanks for the cherries Akari-Chan. (Btw, when you say "Madness Of Mrs Venomania", is it the one where Lily has a harem of boys or the one where Luka has the Yuri harem of girls?)**


	20. Gakupo Kamui x YOHIOloid

**Yay Day 20-waitwhat?!**  
><strong>Lolwut no this isn't Day 20 what the frickity fracksons?! Wasn't yesterday the 1st day of this challenge?!<strong>  
><strong>Damn...time flies fast when you spend every single night frantically trying to write a Yaoi plotline that hasn't been done before.<strong>

**Also...this chapter might just be the sequel to Day 11...**  
><em><strong>Smiles creepily<strong>._

* * *

><p>Gakupo burst into the front room, yelling, "Hio, where's breakfast?"<br>"At the store." Hio answered, reading a book, "I'm not your slave."  
>Gakupo groaned and approached his roommate, "C'mon, be nice to me."<br>Hio didn't answer.  
>"Are you still annoyed about the whole 'I had four boyfriends at one time' thing?" Gakupo asked with an awkward smile.<br>"A little." Hio turned the page of his book, "I still think you're an unfaithful, untrustworthy son of a bitch who won the Bastard Of The Year Award for 2014."  
>Gakupo nodded and answered, "Ok, I totally deserve that title."<br>"Yes you do." Hio replied, "Now, I'm trying to read."

Gakupo groaned and left the room.

* * *

><p>Gakupo burst into the front room, yelling, "Hio, where's breakfast?"<br>"At the store." Hio replied, tapping his phone, "I'm not your slave."  
>"Please?" Gakupo asked, "Please can you get off your BendPhone6 and help me make breakfast?"<br>"How about no?" Hio retorted.  
>"Dude, it's been a whole month since the multiple boyfriends thing." Gakupo told the boy with the platinum-blonde hair, "Let it go."<br>Before Hio could protest, he sighed as the purplette started to sing a slightly off-key rendition of_ Ari No Mama No_. The blonde sighed as he returned to his game of _Clash Of Clans_.

"Sukoshi mo samukanai wa!" Gakupo ended the song, turning to his roommate.  
>Said roommate, was, however, busy on his phone.<br>"C'mon, that was a good rendition!" Gakupo whined.  
>"Not right now!" Hio answered in a squeak, "Foxy won't stop banging on the door!"<br>Gakupo chuckled and then told Hio, "Well, that song has made me a bit hungrier now."  
>"How?" Hio questioned loudly, tapping a button on his screen labelled 'Camera 1A'.<br>"Cuz I used my energy singing, duh." Gakupo answered.  
>"Oh God, Freddy's gone..." Hio muttered to himself.<p>

Gakupo smirked, knowing just how to target his friend.  
>"Help me make breakfast..." The samurai smiled, "And I'll help you win that petty game."<br>Hio took a quick glance at Gakupo before his phone emitted a loud scream, making the blonde jump and fall off the couch.  
>Gakupo chuckled and asked, "You ok?"<br>"Yeah..." Hio groaned, "Sure...I should've kept an eye out for Chica..."

Gakupo offered the red-eyed man a hand. Hio sighed as he reluctantly took the hand, lifting himself off the floor.

* * *

><p>"Ok, making breakfast shouldn't be that hard." Hio said, rubbing his hands together.<br>"It seems hard." Gakupo pouted, eying up the various cooking utensils they had, toasters, ovens, all of it.  
>"Ok, how about we start with toast?" Hio asked, "That's pretty simple."<br>Gakupo nodded and then asked, "How long does the toast stay in the toaster for?"  
>"Until it's light brown..." Hio groaned, facepalming.<br>"And then what?" Gakupo asked, approaching the toaster.  
>"Butter or jam or chocolate spread or whatever you want on your toast." Hio explained.<br>"Can I put eggplants on my toast?" Gakupo asked.  
>Hio groaned and moaned, "Yeah, whatever, sure."<p>

"You're in a dour mood." Gakupo pointed out, opening a fresh packet of bread.  
>"Whatever." Hio rolled his eyes.<br>"Why so serious?" Gakupo asked, taking out two slices of white bread.  
>"I just am." Hio shrugged his shoulders.<br>"But I don't like you when you're serious." Gakupo whined, putting the bread in the toaster, "I prefer playful, really happy and joyful Hio. What's with this pain-in-the-ass and constantly-being-moody Hio?"  
>Hio narrowed his bright red eyes and groaned, "Just shut up."<br>Gakupo pushed the toaster lever down, asking, "But-"  
>"I said..." Hio gritted his teeth, "Just. Shut. Up."<p>

Gakupo looked at his roommate in shock. He'd never seen Hio so angry before, seeing him like this was just unexpected, and a complete surprise.  
>"Hio..." Gakupo whimpered, "If I've done something-"<br>"Whatever..." Hio scowled, turning away.  
>"Where are you going?" Gakupo asked.<br>Walking away, Hio answered, "Away."  
>"Away?" Gakupo asked, head tilted to the side in confusion.<br>"Away from you!" Hio yelled, leaving the room.

Gakupo remained silent as his friend left.

* * *

><p>The clock on the wall ticked back and forth, back and forth. Gakupo continued to watch it in worry, fearing the time shown on it.<br>_Hio...where are you..._  
>More ticking, the noise bounced off the walls and windows, but either which way it found itself to Gakupo's ears, and it filled him with dread and fear.<p>

The door opened after what seemed like forever, the footsteps walked through the door-frame and into the front room.  
>"Hio!" Gakupo yelled, running over to the blonde.<br>"Gaku?" Hio asked, "What are you doing up this late?"  
>"I've been waiting for you!" Gakupo said, holding the man close, "You've been gone since morning!"<br>Hio yawned and answered, "Sorry about that..."

"Don't be sorry." Gakupo said, "I...I've been thinking."  
>"You have?" Hio asked.<br>Gakupo nodded and replied, "About what happened last month...with Yuuma and Kaito...and...what were the other two called again?"  
>Hio sighed and facepalmed again.<br>"I know, I'm terrible." Gakupo admitted.  
>"Piko and Len." Hio reminded Gakupo with a groan.<br>"Yeah, them." Gakupo said.

With a sigh, Gakupo spoke, "I was an absolute asshole to all of them...I shouldn't have done what I did...I just thought it would be cool to have 4 boyfriends..."  
>"And you thought I'd let you get away with it?" Hio asked.<br>Gakupo shrugged, "I...I don't know."  
>Hio found himself sighing again before saying, "Well, just be grateful they didn't beat the life out of you...I would've."<br>Gakupo narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
>"If I were them, I would've left you in a smoking wreckage." Hio hissed.<p>

"Look, I hate to ask this..." Gakupo said, "But why are you so mad about it? You weren't one of my boyfriends!"  
>"Good!" Hio said, rubbing his tired eyes, "I'm glad I'm not!"<br>"Are you crying?" Gakupo asked, noticing how red and bloodshot Hio's eyes were.  
>"No." Hio lied with a sob.<br>"You're crying." Gakupo said, reaching a hand out to wipe away Hio's tears.  
>"No!" Hio screamed, slapping Gakupo's hand away.<p>

"Ow!" Gakupo whinced in pain, "What's with you?"  
>Hio gasped and sobbed, "Well I wasn't going to say it...but I may as well!"<br>"Say what?" Gakupo asked.  
>"I like you!" Hio yelled, "There, I've said it!"<br>"I like you too." Gakupo shrugged, "We're friends."  
>Hio cupped his red face with his hand, sobbing into it.<p>

"N-Not like that!" Hio gritted his teeth, "L-Like...like the way you should've loved one and only one of your boyfriends!"  
>Gakupo thought for a while, before realising. He jumped a little from the shock.<br>"H-Hio!" Gakupo was taken aback, "You...You mean...?"  
>"Yes!" Hio hissed at the samurai, "That's what I mean!"<p>

A silence draped itself over both boys. Hio's sobbing and the tick of the familiar, deadly clock was all that bounced off the windows and into Gakupo's ear.

"And _that_ is why I'm so fucking angry with you!" Hio yelled, "Because I've wanted to be with you since, basically forever! But I know that you'd just cheat on me like the bastard you are!"  
>Those words hit Gakupo straight in the heart. He felt like his strongly-beating heart had just burst, and been reduced to a weakened, slow beat that was almost incapable of supporting him. The words that came from the blonde's mouth had him stunned in silence, and it was in that moment that he realised. He realised that he was truly a terrible person, that his 'Harem' from the previous month deserved so much better than him, that Hio deserved better than him. It was only then that he realised, due to those three sentences.<p>

"Hio..." Gakupo approached the crying man and spoke softly and calmly, "You...you could have just said something-"  
>"You're an unfaithful bastard!" Hio screamed.<br>"Hio, it's been a month!" Gakupo reminded him, and then pointed out, "A lot can change in a month!"  
>"You don't even remember half their names." Hio pointed out.<br>"Because I've moved on from the past." Gakupo said, "I'm living in the present."

"You're a wanker." Hio hissed.  
>"And you've had me worried all day." Gakupo informed him, "Please, I didn't know about...how you felt."<br>"And if you did, you would've broken things up with the other four?" Hio questioned with a cough, "Yeah, right."  
>"Yes, indeed, right." Gakupo smiled, "I would've."<br>"What, so you could have a fifth member of your dumb harem?" Hio asked.  
>"No." Gakupo said, "Please Hio, forgive me."<p>

Gakupo looked into his friend's bright red eyes. It may have been silent, but those eyes spoke a lot of words. They spoke words like 'forgive me' and 'please don't go'. They pleaded with Hio to stay, to accept his apology. They told Hio that he knew different now, and that now his priority was him.  
>"Please." Gakupo begged with a whisper.<p>

After another stare at the dark eyes, Hio sighed, admitting defeat.  
>"I can't stay mad at you, I guess..." He said, slumping forward into his friend's embrace.<p>

"Heh, thanks." Gakupo said, holding the blonde close, "We're together now, right?"  
>"Start a harem and I'll murder you." Hio growled.<br>"I'll take that as a yes." Gakupo smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>It's all I could think of...Gaku's still a bastard in my opinion.<strong>

**Reviews!**

**Akari-Chan**  
><strong>"I think Len is hot, but I don't really care for him as much as Len, though."<strong>  
><strong>So...you don't care for Len as much as you do himself?<strong>  
><strong>Mind=Blown.<strong>  
><strong>And I have now successfully reached 20 days...hard to believe I haven't missed a day yet, given the amount of times I've uploaded close to midnight and the amount of times I've thought,<em> Should I just skip today and make up some lie that my computer crashed? No, wait, that'd make me a terrible person!<em>**  
><strong>As for the Japanese, I'm going to classes in January to learn. But I might ask you some things if I ever get stuck.<strong> **Thanks for the offer though. :)**

**Anon**  
><strong>"...It could be both."<strong>  
><strong>I don't know why, but just the simpleness of that sentence made me laugh so much.<strong>  
><strong>I also read your reviewquestion on Shota Shota Island. I'm just the slightest bit busy writing daily Yaoi, but the challenge is (begins crying) almost over...in fact, here's a promise. Shota Shota Island Chapter 4 will be released on the first day of November. Promise. And I'm replying to that here and not there cuz...well here's more convenient seeming I'm replying to reviews anyway and I prefer replying via author comment instead of leaving a review as a message...oh well I guess?**

**OHGAWDGUYSONLYELEVENDAYSANDTHISCHALLENGEISOFFICIALLYOVERWHATTHEFUCKNOTHISISN'THAPPENING!**


	21. Kiyoteru Hiyama x Piko Utatane

**I ship this.**

**Also, small warning...I wouldn't exactly call this chapter Lemon but...it's certainly not as T-Rated as the previous chapters.**

***blushes because it's the first time I've written something like this***

* * *

><p>"Akita?"<br>"Yes, sensei." A blonde boy said, subtly chewing off the edge of a pocky stick.  
>"Hibiki?"<br>A silent boy raised his hand as if to say 'yes'.  
>"Kagamine?"<br>"Yes, sensei!" Two twins chirped at the same time.  
>"Kagene?"<br>"Yes, sensei!" A girl with black hair squeaked.  
>"Yeah..." A boy with the same shade of dusk in his locks groaned tiredly.<br>"Utatane?"  
>No response.<p>

"Utatane?" The teacher asked again.  
>Still no response. Nobody in class raised their hand. No one moved.<br>"I guess I'll mark that in as not-"

The door slammed open; a familiar tangle of messy, light, white hair burst through the door and screeched, "Yes, sensei!"  
>"Utatane, where have you been?" The brown-haired teacher asked.<br>"Late." Piko beamed, "Sorry, Sensei...I'll be on time tomorrow, I promise!"  
>"Ok, I believe you." The teacher lied, gesturing towards an empty table, "Take your seat."<br>The albino nodded and whispered, "Yeah, sorry, I, uh..."  
>He started walking towards the table, his words slowly dying down until he reached the seat, and a silence.<p>

"Ok, registration complete." The teacher said, clapping his hands together.  
>The blonde girl raised her hand excitedly, her arm shaking back and forth from eagerness.<br>"Yes, Kagamine?" The teacher asked.  
>"Hiyama-Sensei, when's the homework due in?" She asked.<br>"Good question." Hiyama answered, pushing his glasses up, "The answer is tomorrow."

Piko sighed quietly to himself as he re-adjusted his shirt's collar and opened his book, full of nonsensical drawings and scribblings done whilst bored in class. Between two pages laid a sheet of homework, maths to be specific. Not Piko's strong point at all. The homework was hard, it was boring, Piko didn't want to do it and he wanted to spend his night playing video games and fighting the Ender Dragon, not stuck at a table figuring out the square root of whatever. Piko barely even knew what a square root was. Wasn't a root something to do with vegetables?  
>He observed the homework sheet, and then his teacher, who was pushing his glasses up smoothly.<br>Piko felt the urge to swoon upon seeing this, his heart started gently pounding in his chest.  
><em>Damn it Sensei...<em>He thought, _Why are you so...so..._

"Anyway, we'll start the lesson now." Kiyoteru said, approaching the white board. He lifted his arm and began scribbling on the board in black marker.  
>Piko kept watching the brunette teacher as he scribbled, and instantly the pounding in his chest got louder and louder, faster and faster. It started drumming deep inside of his chest, sending the impulses to his cheeks that told his face to turn a light shade of red. He began zoning out as thoughts filled his head, crazy, unbelievable thoughts that made his temptation to swoon even worse.<p>

"Piko-Kun!" A voice squealed.  
>Piko snapped back to reality as a certain girl stared at him. It was Iroha Nekomura, the class's top Kitty'er. She had her mouth covered from what appeared to be shock. And for some strange reason, she had a tissue held out to Piko.<br>"Huh?" Piko asked.  
>"Your nose is bleeding!" Iroha informed the albino.<br>Piko's eyes widened in shock and he gently dabbed the area under his nose, to find the touch of an almost metallic liquid on his fingers. He took his fingers away to find red lining them.  
>"Here, take this before Sensei notices." Iroha said, stretching her arm out a bit further, "He'll overreact and think you're dying if he sees this."<br>_At least he'll react..._Piko thought, taking the tissue and thanking Iroha.  
>The bleeding shota held the tissue to his nose, wiping away the blood subtly.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang, Piko started putting his books away as he gave his teacher the occasional glance. He sighed as his heart started pounding again.<br>"If anybody needs help with the homework," Hiyama-Sensei started, "Feel free to stay behind or come find me at lunch."  
>Piko's heart skipped a beat. He...He could stay behind? With Sensei?<br>_Sure, the entire conversation will be about boring homework..._Piko thought, _But oh my God, I'd be alone with him! Provided no one else needs help..._

"Piko-Kun." Iroha asked, "Are you ok?"  
>"Huh?" Piko replied awkwardly.<br>To no surprise, Iroha had yet another tissue held out.  
>"Sorry..." Piko apologised, taking the tissue.<br>"No problem." Iroha smiled, "But why the constant nosebleeds?"  
>Piko froze in awkward suspense, not quite sure how to answer. His brain searched for an answer as his classmates flooded out of the room.<p>

Eventually, Iroha shrugged her shoulders and said, "Myeh, are you staying here or coming with me?"  
>"Uh...staying." Piko said, "I really need help on the homework."<br>"I can help you." Iroha beamed sweetly.  
>Piko did feel just the slightest bit bad. Iroha did have good intentions and she was trying to help, but she was unaware that her 'helping' would just sidetrack Piko from his intentions. And Piko didn't like being sidetracked when those intentions involved a certain Sensei.<br>"Um...no, I'm fine." Was all Piko could come up with, followed by, "I don't want you wasting your break on tutoring me about boring homework."  
>"It doesn't have to be tutoring." Iroha smiled, "I could just give you the answers."<p>

"Nekomura, Utatane?" Sensei asked, observing the two, "Are you staying or going?"  
>"Staying." Piko answered, hoping Iroha would choose the opposite.<br>"Staying." Iroha beamed.  
>Piko felt his heart shatter. He couldn't blush and nosebleed if Iroha was there! Iroha was preventing him from doing as he pleased, why did this girl have to stay?<p>

"Ok, both of you pull up a seat." Sensei beamed, approaching a table.  
>"Why?" Piko asked the Kitty'er standing besides him, trying to not suspicious.<br>"I ain't leaving you alone with Sensei." Iroha said.  
>Piko's heart pounded again. Was Iroha on to him? Did she know? Had she put two and two together, the desperate want to stay behind combined with the frequent nosebleeds?<br>"W-Why?" Piko coughed subtly as their teacher got closer.  
>"He'll bore you to death otherwise." Iroha smiled, "And I have no one else to hang out with."<br>Piko nodded, sitting back down at his desk.

"Ok, so you guys need help with the homework?" The teacher asked.  
>Piko nodded, Iroha lied, "Yes."<br>"Ok, what don't you understand?"  
>"Everything." Piko spoke in a dream-like sense of wonder as he began to eye-rape the brunette in front of him.<br>Sensei chuckled lightly before saying, "Ok, how about we start at the top?"  
><em>I'd let you be on top...<em>Piko thought, continuing to watch the teacher.

"Piko!" Iroha hissed quietly.  
>Piko turned to Iroha, snapping out of his dream-like state.<br>"Piko, I don't have any more tissues left!" Iroha hissed.  
>Piko quickly realised what she meant. He panicked as he covered his nose, fearing that it was too much of a giveaway. In a room where he was only watching Sensei, it was pretty obvious what the nosebleeds were caused by.<p>

"Utatane?" Hiyama-Sensei asked, "Are you ok?"  
>With his hands covering his mouth and nose, Piko answered in a muffled speech, "Yeah, sure."<br>"Are you hiding something?" The brown-haired man asked.  
>Piko shook his head back and forth. But unfortunately, his teacher held out a pencil to him.<br>"Take it." He half-said, half-asked, kindly, "You'll need it to make homework notes."

Piko sighed as he gave in. He took his hands away, which were covered in the wet, red substance pouring out of his nose.  
>"Oh my goodness!" The teacher panicked, pushing his glasses upwards, "Utatane, are you ok?"<br>Pretending he'd only just noticed, Piko answered, "Oh, it's ok. Just a minor nosebleed..."  
>Iroha stood up, she approached the door and said, "I'll get some tissues!"<br>"Hurry!" Hiyama responded in a slightly high-pitched voice.  
>With that, the amberette was gone. Piko was truly alone with the teacher.<p>

"Are you alright?" The worried teacher asked, his voice sounding like nothing but concern.  
>"I'm fine, Sensei." Piko blushed, eying the man up and down.<br>"Are you sure?" He sounded shocked, "You don't feel dizzy or anything?"  
>Piko shook his head insistantly, "I feel fine."<br>"You can't be fine if your nose is bleeding like that." The teacher responded.  
>"Oh, I...uh..." Piko struggled to answer, he stood up without thinking.<p>

"Where are you going?" The teacher asked, still concern laced his voice.  
>Piko realised that he was stood up, his brain began panicking as his legs walked themselves over to the brunette, closer and closer.<br>_Legs, no, stahp_, Piko though, _Stop!_  
>"Utatane?" The teacher asked worryingly.<p>

Piko soon found himself face-to-face with his teacher, his heart began beating insanely fast as his head nudged its way closer to Hiyama's head, as the lips got closer together.  
>"Sensei..." Piko started blushing, "I-I'm sorry for this..."<br>The albino launched his lips forward, straight onto the Sensei's. But within seconds, the utter shame and embarrassment consumed Piko, he quickly withdrew his lips before he could even get started. But to his surprise, he soon found a pair of arms wrap around him, pull him close, and resume the kiss he had reluctantly started. For a moment, Piko's eyes widened in shock, that the kiss was being returned. But within seconds they closed again as his lips started blending into the brunette's, as the taste of lips and tongues began to combine into a flavour that filled Piko with...could he have called it lust? He didn't know, but what he did know was that the moment was going to end soon, and that he had to use the time properly. He flung his arms around the older of the two, gasping between kisses and breaths as he did so. He leaned in a little closer, so their chests were touching just the slightest. Within no time, he felt the arms already wrapped around him lift him into the air, he hung on for dear life as he felt Hiyama-Sensei walk forward, until he gently placed the younger of the two boys back onto the desk, placing him onto his back. The lips finally drew away as Piko realised he'd been laid down on the table.

"Sensei?" Piko asked with a voice quivering from the desire shooting through him.  
>The brunette leaned in close, and he whispered into the teenager's ear, "Please, call me Kiyoteru."<br>Piko shivered a little as the lust-filled tone of Kiyoteru's voice shot down his ear and to his brain, which was trying its best to tell his nose to not bleed.

Kiyoteru planted one gentle peck on Piko's pink lips, before lowering his head to Piko's neck. There, he leaned in and started to gently kiss at the nape, making the albino gasp a little. He continued to kiss at Piko's neck, which caused more light gasps to pour out of Piko's mouth uncontrollably. He didn't know why, but just the feel of the lips against his neck shot bursts of lust into his system, it was turning him crazy for more. The older slowly began to undo the buttons on Piko's shirt, still kissing the younger's neck, and giving it the occasional lick that made Piko squeal with a high pitch. After what seemed like so long, the buttons were off; Piko's shirt was barely hanging on by the shoulders. Kiyoteru lowered his head a bit more to Piko's chest, he kissed it lightly, earning him a cute moan from the shota. Kiyoteru smirked as he kissed the same spot on Piko's chest, making him moan softly a second time.  
>"You're liking this..." Kiyoteru spoke seductively, "Aren't you?"<br>Piko answered with a moan as Kiyoteru kissed that same spot, his voice only just gasped out, "Y-Yes!"  
>"Well than..." Kiyoteru chuckled a little, "I know what you'll like more..."<p>

Piko raised his arm to his open mouth, he began to lightly bite down on his sleeve to stifle an oncoming moan. He was afraid it'd be too loud, that someone would hear it and interrupt the two. He didn't want that, not after all he'd gotten to, not after he'd reached this stage.

Kiyoteru's hand lightly touched Piko's hip, it traveled upwards until it reached Piko's nipple, until it began to slowly caress it back and forth. The sensation of such a touch forced Piko to take his teeth away from the sleeve, he moaned loudly as he felt Kiyoteru's hand toy with the nipple gently.  
>"K-Kiyo...Kiyoteru..." Piko moaned without any sense of shame, "S-Sensei..."<br>"Piko-Kun..." Kiyoteru whispered, sending a lustful quiver down the Uke's spine.

Kiyoteru licked his lips hungrily, he approached Piko's chest with his lips and he took a look at the shota's reddened face.  
>"You look delicious..." Kiyoteru whispered, "I could just eat you up."<br>Piko bit down on his sleeve yet again, he prepared himself, both anxious and eager for what sensation would fill him next. He closed his eyes as Kiyoteru stuck his tongue out, and began approaching his chest-

A ringing noise filled the empty classroom, both of the boys quickly realised what it meant. Break was over. Students would be arriving at the classroom within no time. Buried underneath moaning and biting, the two had lost track of time, and where exactly they were.  
>Kiyoteru observed the red-faced albino, who's heterochromatic eyes stared hungrily into his chocolate orbs.<p>

The teacher leaned in close to Piko's ear and he whispered, "I guess Break wasn't the most convenient of times...how about Lunch? Or maybe, afterschool?"  
>Piko shivered, he quickly began to redo his buttons as he whimpered, "Of course."<br>The two gave each other a smile, Kiyoteru smirked with seduction as he said, "I guess it's a date."  
>Piko's heart began beating again.<br>_Date? Like, a romantic date or just a meet-up?_  
>Either way, he didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Still blushing* <strong>  
><strong>I...I...<strong>  
><strong>Does this count as Lemon? And if so...is it a good attempt at lemon? This is kinda the first time I've properly tried it...I've tried writing Lemon before but I've just gotten too embarrassed afterwards and been like 'nope'. But...this time...*blushes awkwardly* IDK, it just kinda happened whilst I was writing. <strong>

**And to believe this was originally supposed to be Hurt/Comfort...then it became fluff...then just awkwardness...then whilst writing, IDK it turned into this. Just IDK. XD**

**Yes Akari-Chan, I know who KPP is. She's actually my favourite (non-Vocaloid) singer.**  
><strong>Also, I can't be the only one who wants Kyaryloid, right?<strong>

**Damn you UsGirlsLoveAnime, you and your Yaotaku sass XD**


	22. VY2 Yuuma x YOHIOloid

**Yay, people fangirling over yesterday's chapter! (Shut up spellcheck, 'fangirl' is totally a word!)**

**Soooo happy. Yesterday is and probably will be for a long time the only thing close to lemon I'll write...I mean, I got so blush-y and 'nooo' by just writing the word 'nipple'. HOW DO I WRITE FULL ON LEMON IF I CAN'T WRITE NIPPLE?!**

**Anyway...just enjoy this chapter. **

**Contains: IA, Sims and most importantly of all...beanies.**

* * *

><p>Yuuma watched on from the distance, the jealousy bubbling inside of him. How dare his beloved do this! How dare he perform such horrific acts with another person, right in front of him as well! They didn't know he was there, but the fact they thought they could get away with it just because they thought he was absent...It only fueled his temper. The pinkette watched on in anger, eye twitching. His hands began shaking before he finally couldn't bare it anymore. Without any prior warning, he slammed the door open, attracting the attention of the two people inside the room.<p>

"Yuuma-San!" IA beamed, "How are you?"  
>Yuuma growled quietly before turning to a certain blonde.<br>"Hio." Yuuma scowled.  
>The guilty blonde walked over to his pink-haired lover, smiling warmly.<br>"Hi baby." Hio smiled, "How are you?"  
>Yuuma pursed his lips awkwardly, before shooting a glance at IA, who looked way too happy. He then returned his gaze to his 'beloved'.<br>"I'm fine." Yuuma scowled, "Clearly you are too."  
>Hio observed Yuuma and asked, "Are you ok?"<br>Yuuma turned his head away in disgust. He merely shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

"Yuuma?" Hio's eyes widened as his beloved walked off.  
>He got no response, Yuuma began walking even faster, popping his the hood on his white jacket over his hair, which was already covered enough by his familiar black beanie. He heard the footsteps behind him already, he could hear his guilty man chase after him.<br>"Yuuma!" He heard the yell, "Yuuma, where are you going?"  
><em>Ignore it, Yuuma...<em>he thought to himself, _Let him learn his lesson..._

Yuuma's fast-paced walk slowly turned into a sprint. He began bolting for the nearest exit, Hio still giving chase.  
>"Yuuma-San, answer me!" Hio called out desperately, "What's wrong?"<br>Still not giving an answer, Yuuma continued to run until he reached the end of the corridor, running through it's wooden double-doors.  
>Hio's heart stopped, he began to feel empty inside as his brain tried to think of what could have possibly happened to make his beloved Yuuma run away like that. He sighed to himself, his brain unable to think of anything.<p>

Reluctantly, Hio turned around, he approached the recording room, where IA was waiting by the door.  
>"Is Yuuma-San ok?" IA asked.<br>Hio nodded with a fake smile, not quite sure if Yuuma was indeed ok. But deep down he knew the truth, he knew that Yuuma wasn't ok.  
>"Is that a yes?" IA asked, flicking a lock of pinkish-blonde hair out of her eyesight.<br>"Yeah, I guess." Hio dug his hands into his pockets.  
>IA stared deep into Hio's red eyes, scanning for the truth.<br>"Ok, I lied." Hio sighed, "He seems annoyed at me, or sad..."  
>"What happened?" IA questioned, eyes narrowing in concern.<p>

"I...I..." Hio struggled to come up with an answer, because in all honesty, he didn't know.  
>Hio had no idea why his lover had acted so strange. He had no idea why he burst into the recording studio, only to leave and not speak another word to him.<br>_Why would he have done this?_ Hio asked himself, _This isn't like him..._  
>"You what?" IA tried to help him, "You did what?"<br>"I don't know!" Hio moaned, "I don't know what I did! One minute, you and me were-"  
>Hio's eyes widened as he realised. How could he have been so stupid, how come he hadn't realised it sooner?<br>"Oh shit!" Hio hissed to himself, before darting off down the hall, leaving behind a confused IA.  
>"Um...bye?" IA awkwardly waved.<p>

Hio didn't listen though, he was too busy cursing himself, for not realising what he'd done sooner. His main task now was to find the pinkette and explain everything. He didn't care if he had to search all night, or for all of the next day, week, month, you name it. He desperately wanted to see his boyfriend, he wanted to hold him and apologise a thousand times, until he was finally forgiven. He didn't care, this was his new priority.  
>The blonde dashed down the hallway hurriedly.<p>

* * *

><p>The pinkette continued to tap on his phone. He had nothing better to do and besides, SimTown wasn't going to run itself! He tapped on a house belonging to two Sims known as 'Yuuma Loid' and 'Yohio Loid'. He sighed to himself as the flashbacks angrily rushed through his head.<p>

There was a knock on the door. Its sound rung through Yuuma's room multiple times, before he finally sighed and approached the door. He opened it, already an image in his head of who it could be. He opened the door wide open, and the image in his head was standing right in front of him. It was his beloved Hio, standing there with a face full of guilt and his arms crossed shyly.  
>"Hey." Yuuma greeted him with a tone void of emotion.<br>"Yuuma, you're probably pissed off at me, but hear me out!" Hio pleaded, "Please, I can explain!"

Yuuma considered it. Could he trust the man before him, could he be trusted with the title of 'lover' again? What was the right thing to do, reject his attempts at explaining or hear him out?  
>Yuuma growled quietly as he nodded, "Make it quick."<p>

Hio sighed, knowing he'd already lost this battle. Yuuma sounded angry, no not angry...he sounded absolutely furious. He looked as though he was ready to punch a hole into a wall. But Hio knew there was at least a little hope in him trying.

"Yuuma, baby, I love you." Hio started, "And...myself and IA, we're not like that, ok? Me and IA are more like siblings, ok?"  
>"Than how come you were...urgh!" Yuuma screamed before he could finish the sentence, "You know I hate it when you do this! You know that I refuse to, as I'm loyal to you!"<br>"Yuuma, please, I'm sorry!" Hio began begging, "The studio gave me no other choice!"  
>The angered pinkette folded his arms and he turned away from the blonde who was pleading with him. He was so enraged, he could barely find the words to voice out his frustration.<br>"Yuuma, please accept my apology!" Hio asked in desperation, "Please, I love you!"

Yuuma turned back around to face the man, who's eyes were lined with crystal-clear tears. Just the tears alone were already reaching into the depths of Yuuma's heart, making it beat in pain.  
>"Uh..." Yuuma sighed, admitting defeat, "I can't stay mad at you."<br>He wrapped his arms around the sobbing man, whispering, "I know it isn't your fault."  
>"Y-Yuuma..." Hio cried, "How can I make this up to you?"<p>

Yuuma spent no time pondering it over, he managed to come up with something immediately, "Just don't ever do this again."  
>"I promise!" Hio said, and clarified, "I'll never duet Magnet with another person again!"<br>Yuuma smiled as Hio returned the embrace, still sobbing a little as he did so.

"I love you." Hio sobbed.  
>"I love you too." Yuuma answered.<p>

The two continued to embrace as the tears cleared up.

* * *

><p><strong>Misunderstandings. Misunderstandings everywhere.<strong>

**Reviews!**

**Akari-Chan**  
><strong>I'm aware of Piko's existence, as I am every (revealed) voice provider in Vocaloid. First time I ever heard Piko's voice I was like 'omg that's hot'...then the girl voice happened and I fainted from the utter shock of how it was even possible. <strong>  
><strong>HOW CAN A GROWN MAN PHYSICALLY SOUND LIKE THAT?!<strong>  
><strong>Either way, I still love Piko...and I mean both the singer and Vocaloid.<strong>  
><strong>And KPP. We so need Kyary Pamyu Pamyu as a Vocaloid, (s)he'd get shipped with Len left and right! XD (Yes, I put 'he'...they turned Asami Shimoda into a Shota they can do it with KPP!)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the lollipop sis!<strong>

**Anon**  
><strong>You can't have more.<strong>  
><strong>MWA HA HA HA HA!<strong>  
><strong>BecauseIdon'tknowifI'lleverwritelemonagainI'mnotreallythatgoodatit...<strong>

**Midnight4568 & UsGirlsLoveAnime**  
><strong>Piko would definitely allow Kiyoteru on top :3<strong>  
><strong>UsGirlsLoveAnime...I heard that cough...but don't worry, I'm thinking the same XD<strong>

**XOtakuKidX**  
><strong>Thanks for subscribing to my Free Yaoi One-Shot Texting Service. From now on, as a loyal customer, you get to pre-read ALL the lemon (provided there's more) before it's uploaded! Lucky you! <strong>  
><strong>"You finally wrote a lemon-ish story!"<strong>  
><strong>The fact you say 'finally' as if you've been expecting it this entire time XD<strong>  
><strong>But then again, are you really surprised? It's Yaoi Addict you're talking to remember? IT ISN'T JUST MY KIK NAME!<strong>

**Lol if anyone here has Kik, I'll gladly add you. **

**Ooh, but wait a minute! You guys see that girl up there? XOtakuKidX? Yeah, she's new to this website and she's released a FanFiction called I=Fantasy about SeeU. Please go and check it out, she put a lot of work into it and she'd appreciate your support, plus she updates it regularly! Plus Iku Acme is in it, and we all love Iku Acme :3**

**Oh shit, today's Iroha Nekomura's (Vocaloid) Birthday! Happy Birthday to Iroha! Happy Birthday to Iroha! Happy Birthday to Iroha Nekomura! Happy Birthday to Iroha! Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray! Her present can be today's chapter :3**


	23. USee x Oliver

**Warning you guys of two things in advance.**

**1) This chapter contains awful puns.**

**2) A good majority of this chapter is based on a roleplay myself and XOtakuKidX invented about Oliver and the SeeU siblings, so there's a good chance you won't get a majority of the inside jokes. XOtakuKidX, I dedicate this chapter to you. Let us OTP this forever.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Sis..." USee turned a light red, he approached his younger sister awkwardly.<br>"Oh, hey USee." SeeU smiled, "What's up?"  
>USee took in a deep breath, he observed his sister, a nervous frown drawn onto his face.<p>

"Usee?" SeeU asked, "Is something wrong?"  
>The older brother sighed to himself, looking into SeeU's eyes.<br>"SeeU...I...I need..." USee barely formed the words, "I need to talk to you..."  
>"Sure thing, bro." SeeU said, crossing her legs gently.<p>

USee took in a deep breath for courage. He knew that what he was about to tell his younger sister could go either way. Either she could take the news, accept it and the two would stay as both siblings and friends. Or she could've rejected the news, called USee sick and disturbing, she could've kicked him out. USee knew all of this, but at the same time, he needed someone to know. And the only person he could tell was his sister.

With another deep breath, USee decided to speak.

* * *

><p>SeeU squealed, bouncing up and down as her brother idly watched her.<br>"This is the best day of my life!" The Korean screamed, "This couldn't be any better!"  
>"I didn't imagine you would react like this." USee said, his face light red.<br>"Bro! Don't you know me?" SeeU squealed, jumping into her brother's arms, "This is the best news ever!"  
>"Thanks..." USee blushed, "S-So I guess you're not going to kick me out of the house?"<br>"Why would I?" SeeU asked.  
>USee shrugged, he rested the squealing blonde on two feet as he ran a hand through his messy hair.<p>

"Oh my goodness, this is so perfect!" SeeU continued screaming, "Now that I know this, I must tell you something!"  
>USee nodded, "Sure."<br>"Ok, so...gah, there's no subtle way to suggest it so I'll just say it!" SeeU announced, "I've been shipping you with Oliver this entire time!"  
>USee chuckled a little, before he fully realised what his sister had just said.<br>"Wait, what?" USee jumped from the shock, "Me and...and...Oliver?"  
>SeeU nodded quickly, saying, "Yep! I've been shipping USeeliver since the day you two first met!"<p>

"USeeliver?" USee blushed.  
>"It's your shipping name!" SeeU informed her brother, "Isn't it cute?<br>"N-No!" USee turned dark red, "J-Just thinking about that is making me nervous!"

"I can _see_ that." SeeU smirked.  
>"Oh!" USee retaliated, "I <em>see<em> what you did there."  
>SeeU giggled and said, "Well, I can <em>see you<em> have quite the blush."  
>"Well, as <em>you see<em>, I'm not getting together with Oliver." USee smirked.  
>"Well, I can <em>see you<em> together." SeeU chuckled a little.  
>"It seems you have <em>an eye<em> for this." USee smirked.  
>"Actually, that's Oliver." SeeU smiled.<br>Both of the siblings started laughing uncontrollably, the elder brother forgetting what exactly his sister had mentioned earlier.

"Anyway, I think you and Ollie would be cute together." SeeU pointed out, interrupting the laughter.  
>USee stopped his laughing, he cleared his throat and answered, "N-No..."<br>"Yes!" SeeU whined.  
>"Nu."<br>"Yush."  
>"I don't like Ollie like that..." USee whined.<br>"Oh..." SeeU groaned, "Well, who do you like?"

An odd silence began to sweep over the two. SeeU placed her hands on her hips and she smirked evilly. She knew deep down what her brother would answer with. But she knew him well enough to know that he'd try and make up a dumb excuse, that he'd lie about his crush's identity.  
>"N-No one..." USee coughed, facing away from his sister.<br>"Oh really?" SeeU smiled, "Say that to my face."  
>USee didn't answer.<br>"Or I can come over there." SeeU folded her arms.  
>USee turned back to his sister, a smirk uncontrollably twitching into place and a face dyed red from excessive blushing.<br>"It is Oliver, isn't it?" SeeU asked.

USee sighed.  
>"Oh my God!" SeeU squealed, "My OTP has come true! All that's left is for you two to become canon!"<br>"Yeah, good luck with that." USee mumbled.  
>"I'll find a way to make it happen!" SeeU said, "Just trust me! I know what I'm doing!"<br>USee watched as his sister casually strolled towards the door.

"Where are you going?" USee asked.  
>"To make USeeliver happen!" SeeU cheered, leaving the room.<p>

USee sighed to himself, sitting down on the sofa as he did so.

* * *

><p>"For me?" Oliver asked shyly.<br>"For you." SeeU smiled, holding out a shining, red apple.  
>"Thank you!" Oliver smiled, taking the apple from SeeU's hands.<p>

Oliver observed the apple, it's glimmering, scarlet shine reflected Oliver's image perfectly. The Briton smiled to himself, he took a bite of the shiny, red fruit, chewing it softly.  
>"Does it taste nice?" SeeU asked with a vicious smile.<br>Oliver nodded and added, "Thanks for the apple!"  
>See lowered herself to Oliver's level, she smiled with a sinister narrow of the eyes.<p>

"SeeU-Chan?" Oliver asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>"Enjoy the apple." SeeU smirked.<br>"Huh?" Oliver asked, before his one eye widened.

The young blonde felt the apple slip out of his hand, he fell to his knees as he felt his throat become tighter.  
>"S-SeeU-Chan!" Oliver gasped for air, falling forward completely.<br>"Sorry about this, Ollie-Kun." SeeU smirked, "But it's for a good cause."  
>"W-What c-c-cause?" The young Briton croaked, his vision slowly turning black.<br>"_You'll see_." SeeU said, walking away from the gasping shota.  
>Oliver gasped a few more times, before his vision blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>"USee!" SeeU burst into the room, her eyes flooded with tears.<br>"SeeU!" USee shrieked, observing his sobbing sister.

"U-U-USee!" SeeU continued to cry, "Something terrible has happened to Oliver!"  
>"Wait, what?" USee felt his heart stop.<br>"H-H-He passed out!" SeeU yelled with a sob, grabbing her brother's hand, "I don't know why!"  
>"Where is he?" USee asked, his own eyes starting to fill with tears.<br>"Just follow me!" SeeU screamed, leading her brother out of the door.

* * *

><p>The two crying siblings dashed down hallway after hallway, corridor after corridor. USee ran with every last bit of energy in him, determined to reach Oliver, even if it was the last thing he could do. He was scared and confused, panicking over why his beloved had passed out. He didn't care for anything in that world in that one moment, he just wanted his dear to be safe.<p>

SeeU walked through yet another door, into Oliver's room. USee came crashing through the doorway, still panicked and scared. The first sight that caught both of their attentions was the sight of a certain blonde teenager, lying down face-first on the floor, an arm stretched out limply.

"Oliver!" USee screamed, running over to his side in a terrified fear, was Oliver unconscious, dead, what was he?  
>The older of the two scooped the unconscious teen into his arms, sobbing rapidly as he held the Briton close.<p>

"What do we do?" SeeU asked, running over to the two boys.  
>"I don't know..." USee's words were barely audible underneath his light sobs and gasps.<p>

SeeU started looking around the younger's room in worry, until something caught her attention.  
>"Look!" She spoke, pointing towards something peculiar.<br>USee held Oliver as close as possible, his now bloodshot eyes observed what SeeU had pointed at. An apple.  
>A shining, red apple with the most reflective gleam on it. It was shining and gleaming preciously, but there was something odd about it. And that oddness was the fact that bite had been taken out of it. And it was lying at Oliver's feet.<p>

"Do you think...?" SeeU asked.  
>A silence. USee sobbed a little more as pushed a lock of blonde hair away from Oliver's closed eye.<br>"Do you think this apple," SeeU asked, picking up the apple in question, "...Might have something to do with Oliver's passing out?"  
>USee tried thinking about it, but he was so panicked and scared over Oliver's condition to think properly.<br>"Maybe he choked on it?" SeeU suggested, observing the glimmering yet guilty fruit.  
>USee sniffed back a few tears as he watched the unconscious boy in his arms, he wasn't moving an inch.<p>

"Or maybe..." SeeU resisted the temptation to smirk, "It's poisonous."  
>USee immediately answered, "This isn't Snow White."<br>SeeU chuckled, "So, this isn't _The Snow White Princess Is..._"  
>"Now isn't the best time for puns!" USee snapped.<br>"Sorry, but it isn't my fault that Oliver's been affected by..." SeeU smirked uncontrollably, "A _Mono Poisoner_."  
>"SeeU!" USee whined.<br>"I wonder who could've poisoned him..." SeeU pondered, "Oh well, I guess the _Secret Police_ will find out."  
>"SeeU." USee said sternly.<br>"One more, please?" SeeU begged sweetly.  
>USee ignored his sister, he instead focused on the teenager in his arms.<br>"I guess you could say he lost _the first war against himself_." SeeU smirked.  
>USee only sobbed more.<p>

"Maybe a kiss will wake him up." SeeU suggested, lightly shoving USee.  
>"I doubt it." USee whimpered.<br>"There's no harm in trying." SeeU told her brother, "C'mon, maybe the feel of something like that will jolt him awake."  
>"Really?" USee asked in disbelief.<br>"I heard it can actually help." SeeU smiled, "The feel on something as sensitive as the lips can help jolt the unconscious awake."  
>USee stared at his sister, then Oliver.<p>

"It might not work.." SeeU sighed.  
>"There's no harm in trying." USee clenched his fist in determination.<br>SeeU nodded with a smile as a response.

USee leaned in close to Oliver, he took one more like at the passed out blonde. He looked so peaceful in his current state. USee leaned in closer and closer, until finally their lips met.  
>Within seconds, an odd blur started to fade into Oliver's vision. A colour that seemed almost like skin began to fade into his eyesight, becoming more and more clear as the seconds ticked by. They were beginning to resemble closed, tear-filled eyes.<br>Oliver could feel something on his lips, something that tasted nice. But within a few more seconds, the taste disappeared as a certain someone pulled backwards into his line of vision.

"USee?" Oliver moaned, "Is that you?"  
>"Oliver!" USee smiled, tears diving down his face, "You're alive!"<br>Before Oliver could answer, he felt USee launch forward and embrace him tightly. Oliver blushed as he returned the hug awkwardly.

Neither of the boys noticed SeeU slowly slipping towards the door, her job was done.

* * *

><p>The cheery girl started squealing again, her blushing brother stood in front of her.<br>"I can't believe it!" She squealed.  
>USee chuckled and said, "Yeah, I can't really believe it either. I'm still kinda processing it to be honest."<br>SeeU looped her arms around her brother and shouted, "I can't believe it, my OTP is canon!"  
>USee smiled, returning his sister's hug, "Happy now?"<p>

SeeU pulled away slightly, and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"  
>USee nodded.<br>"So, how much are you two attracted to each other?" SeeU asked.  
>"Huh?" USee answered in confusion.<br>"Because I swear you're like _Magnets_." SeeU smirked.

An awkward silence. Finally, the two siblings began to burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter actually has more SeeU than it does Oliver :**

**Woops.**

**Reviews!**

**UsGirlsLoveAnime**  
><strong>As soon as we get the chance to meet again, we are finishing off that Magnet cover we started. IT SHALL HAPPEN!<strong>  
><strong>It is pretty fun to sing, I agree.<strong>

**Midnight4568 & The Guest who fangirled over Hio x Yuuma**  
><strong>You're welcome.<strong>

**XOtakuKidX**  
><strong>This chapter is for you. And also for Kirsten's Mom.<strong>  
><strong>You're not regretting the free Yaoi texting service anymore now, aren't you? XD<strong>

**Anyway, peace out!**


	24. REV x Lui Hibiki

**Achievement Unlocked: Used probably two of the most unknown, most vague Vocaloid mascots in all of existence for a chapter.**

**Yeeeeeeeeah...if you guys don't know who Lui and Rev are, here you go:**  
><strong>Lui's a cancelled Vocaloidshota.**  
><strong>Rev used to be a mascot for VY2's voicebank. The Vocaloid Cul started out as Rev's partner mascot who used the voice of VY1.<strong>

**There you go, you're now educated, congratulations. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sobbing amberette continued to knock at the door, tears pouring out of his eyes. It only took a few seconds for the door to open, but in that short space of time, the tears only multiplied at a rapid pace.<p>

The door was opened by a certain redhead, re-adjusting his black-and-red cap precisely.  
>"Lui-Kun?" The red-haired man asked, eyes widened in shock at the state Lui was in.<br>This state just so happened to be a state of ruffled, messed-up hair, something Lui was rarely seen with. Clothes that had been torn apart and tattered, something that the amberette would never be seen dead in. His usually pale face was now a deep red.  
>"R-Rev-San..." Lui whimpered with a sob.<br>Within seconds, Rev was onto his knees, levelling himself with Lui. He had his arms wrapped around the crying shota, and he was holding him in a tight embrace. He heard the amber-haired teen cry and gasp as he held him tight.

"Lui-Kun, what happened?" Rev asked, "What's with the tears?"  
>"I-I..." Lui sobbed, trying to dry his eyes of their tears, "I..."<br>"How about you come inside?" Rev suggested, observing the teenager's reddened face, "Come in and calm down, maybe?"  
>Lui nodded, covering his puffy eyes with his shaking hands.<p>

Rev stood himself back up, kindly moving out of the way to let the amber-haired boy inside. He walked into the house, sniffing back tears, Rev found himself approaching his younger, observing him carefully.  
>"What happened?" Rev asked, "Why do you look so...so...torn?"<br>"B-B-Because..." Lui continued to faintly gasp as he sobbed, "Because, I-I..."  
>"Or maybe we can discuss this after you've calmed down?" Rev shrugged his shoulders.<br>Lui nodded, his shoulders jumping up and down as the sobs escaped from his lips. The sobs grew louder and louder as his skin became a light red. The tears only just began to run down the younger's face at a faster rate, falling onto his shoulder and down his red jacket. The heart in his chest was beating at an insane rate, over and over, making the blood rush to his skin time and time again. Just the sight of the youngster crying on a never-ending loop was filling Rev with the urge to cry with him, to burst into tears and join him with his erratic sobbing and his light gasps for air.  
>But instead, he hugged the youngster gently and he whispered into his ear, "It's ok, no one will hurt you now."<br>"Y-You promise?" Lui whispered back.  
>"Cross my heart, lie to die." Rev answered, still keeping his voice at a calm, gentle low.<p>

Lui sobbed again as he held onto the redhead, staying close.

* * *

><p>The younger of the two lovers, still in tears, stuttered out his answer, "Th-They've always seen it as wrong..."<br>Rev nodded, holding Lui's hand, "And you still told them?"  
>"Because I love you!" Lui cried, "And I didn't want it to be a secret for any longer!"<p>

Rev sighed as he spoke, "I don't wish for it to be a secret either, but life is full of tough love. What you do with it is up to you."  
>"Well, I didn't stand for 'tough love'." Lui folded his arms, "I want this to be an easy, open, totally-not-ashamed-to-be-in-this-love!"<br>"You think I do?" Rev asked, his eyes beginning to shine lightly as tears filled them, "I don't."

"Than why don't you tell your family?" Lui asked, frowning.  
>"Because, they're just like yours." Rev informed the shota, "Unaccepting of it."<br>"B-But..." Lui continued to frown, "I told mine, and I knew they were gonna reject the idea and kick me out..."  
>"I...I know." Rev sighed, "And it makes me feel bad for not saying anything to mine..."<br>"Y-Your sister..." Lui suggested, "She'd at least accept you, right?"  
>"You mean Cul?" Rev asked, followed by, "I doubt it..."<br>"But you'll at least say something, right?" Lui smiled faintly.

An awkward silence appeared, the two lovers just stared at each other in the silence, both of them a light red. Whilst Rev's heart was racing like mad, Lui's felt like it had stopped.

"W-Why not?" Lui asked, breaking the silence with a tear, "D-D-Don't you love me?"  
>"Hey, of course I love you!" Rev replied, "I love you with every last bit of my heart!"<br>"Than why won't you say anything?" Lui asked.  
>"Because..." Rev took in a deep breath, his face went a dark red.<br>"Because what?" Lui asked, leaning in closer to the red-haired man.

A tear dived down Rev's face as he announced, "I don't have a family."

Another silence began to loom, and for the second time that day, Lui felt his heart stop beating. The utter shock of this revelation had Lui speechless.

"R-Rev..." Lui tried to speak, "What...what do you mean?"  
>"My only family is Cul." Rev announced, "And I know she's...unaccepting."<br>"Rev...why didn't you just say so?" Lui asked, feeling his own tears form.  
>"Because, I..."<p>

The tears began diving down Rev's face, and before he knew it, the sobs and gasps started.  
>"Rev-San!" Lui wrapped his arms around the redhead, "It's ok, you have me!"<br>"I know I do." Rev smiled weakly, "And that's all I need."

The two embraced one more time, both of them sobbing onto the other's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so upset about yesterday's chapter...I had a golden opportunity for a Bad Apple pun and I missed it! Gawd damn it!<strong>

**Revieeeeeews**

**Midnight4568**  
><strong>I'll make sure to look him up. Especially if bad puns are involved.<strong>

**And to the Guest who very kindly informed me about FNaF2...**  
><strong>I decided to look up the trailer. I watched it.<strong>  
><strong>Eight animatronics...<strong>  
><strong>More rooms for them to hide in...<strong>  
><strong>Bonnie has a creepy redesign...<strong>  
><strong>The original Bonnie has no face...<strong>  
><strong>They now sneak in through air vents...<strong>  
><strong>Zero doors...<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, sleep is way too overrated, who needs to sleep anyway? X'D<strong>  
><strong>(Am I the only one questioning Foxy 2.0's uber feminine design though? It seems so out-of-the-blue for a pirate-themed animatronic XD)<strong>

**But than again, I'm probably never gonna complete Night 3...and shockingly, it's because of Bonnie. And Chica. And Foxy. And Freddy. JUST ALL OF THEM!**

**And this is why I don't listen to the Vocaloid Chika.**


	25. Luki Megurine x Mikuo Hatsune

**I haven't uploaded this one close to midnight! Ohmergerd!**

**Anyway, here you go Anon! I remember you requested this one a few days ago, and here it is! **  
><strong>I remember someone else requested it but I can't remember who...sorry for not remembering!<strong>

**UsGirlsLoveAnime...I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**Warning: Contains a lot of inside jokes between myself and UsGirlsLoveAnime, and none of them will make any sense. Interpret them at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>Utter, bitter, jealousy.<br>There was no other way to describe it. Those three words slotted together perfectly, they created just the sentence to describe Luki's emotions.

"Isn't this film amazing?" Gumi asked, her head on her lover's lap, "I told you you'd like it!"  
>"Yeah, amazing!" Mikuo smiled, that same obvious, lying tone laced his words.<br>"Ohmergerd!" Gumi squealed, "We'll watch the sequel next!"  
>"The sequel is, like, a million times better than this!" Luka cheered.<p>

Luki groaned and asked, "What's this film called again?"  
>"<em>The Spinal Countdown<em>." Luka beamed.  
>"In a world!" Both of the girls started quoting the film's advertisement, "Where spins fall out of people's backs!"<br>Mikuo turned to Luki and shook his head, his eyes practically begging for him to come up with an excuse to get them both out. Luki shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle, looking into the bluenette's deep, sapphire orbs.

"The second one is brilliant!" Luka squealed, "It's the one with the Youthalizer Fan!"  
>"The what?" Mikuo questioned.<br>"The Youthalizer Fan!" Gumi and Luka squealed.  
>"I'll show you the advert in a minute!" Gumi told her boyfriend, who casually nodded along as a response.<p>

Luka gasped, she pointed towards the screen, "It's on the moment with the Gummy Bear Hetalia Yaoi!"  
>"The what?" Mikuo and Luki both asked, eyebrows raised in both confusion and fear.<br>"It's a cameo appearance from one of our favourite shows!" Gumi said, looking at Mikuo with a smile.  
>"It's the most epic moment in the entire film!" Luka said, "Except for the ending."<br>"Don't spoil it!" Mikuo said, trying to sound enthusiastic, "I haven't seen this before!"

Luki withdrew the temptation to laugh out loud. His sister and her friend just weren't seeing the obvious tone in Mikuo's voice that sounded out how utterly bored and confused he was.  
>Instead, Luki placed his hand over his mouth and pretended to be shocked, "How have you never seen <em>The Spinal Countdown<em> before?"  
>Luki had seen it countless times. It may have been because Luka forced him to watch it countless times, it may not have been because Luka forced him to watch it countless times. Who knew?<p>

"I know, it's so good!" Mikuo kept up with the lying, "How have I never seen it before?"  
>"See, I'm always right!" Gumi told Mikuo, "I always recommend the best films!"<br>Mikuo nodded, "Of course you do, baby!"  
>Luki groaned a little inside. He knew that Mikuo calling Gumi 'baby' was a cue for the two to kiss. He turned away, not watching as the Mikuo leaned forward to kiss the green-haired girl.<p>

"Gumi!" Luka squealed, "It's on the bit with the coffee!"  
>Gumi put an abrupt end to her kiss, she leaped forward towards the screen.<br>"This bit's so good!" Gumi squealed, "With the statue of the woman in the morning!"  
>Mikuo shot another glance of confusion at Luki, neither boy had any idea what the girls were saying.<p>

"Uh, I'm gonna get more drinks..." Mikuo said, standing up.  
>"Yeah, I'll go with." Luki added, standing up as well.<br>"Mhm, be quick." Gumi said, eyes glued to the screen.  
>Mikuo and Luki left the room. They began walking down the hallway, getting as far away from the girls as they could.<p>

"Dude, I can't stand that film any longer." Mikuo groaned, rolling his eyes.  
>"Tell me about it." Luki moaned, "Luka's made me watch it so many times I now know the entire script off-by-heart...and I wasn't even paying any attention!"<br>Mikuo laughed aloud, Luki watched in a mesmerised state. He observed how flicks of Mikuo's blue hair started to fall in front of his eyes as he laughed; he observed how Mikuo's chest quickly rose and deflated again as the chuckles poured out; he observed how red the bluenette had turned.  
>"I don't doubt it!" Mikuo said, resting a hand on Luki's shoulder.<br>Luki giggled a little and nodded, before continuing to walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Gumi and Luka were laughing like maniacs, they held their stomaches to suppress the pain they felt from laughing so much.<p>

"I don't get what they're laughing over..." Mikuo whispered to his pink-haired friend.  
>"Something corny." Luki rolled his eyes.<p>

"Mikuo-Kun!" Gumi said, turning to see the bluenette, "Isn't this one better than the first?"  
>Mikuo observed the screen, where two brunettes were observing something he didn't care for.<br>"Oh, uh, yeah!" Mikuo lied, lifting his thumbs up, "10-out-of-10!"  
>"I knew you'd like it." Gumi smiled, turning back to the screen.<p>

"This film is so bad..." Luki groaned, facepalming.  
>"Tell me about it." Mikuo whispered, "It's even worse than the first one..."<br>"Hey, Mikuo-San..." Luki whispered, "Do you wanna get out of here? Y'know, we sneak out?"  
>"I can't!" Mikuo whispered back, slightly shocked by Luki's proposal, "Gumi will get annoyed."<br>"Be a good friend." Luki begged quietly, "Please."

Mikuo took another look at the two girls. They were sat on the floor, watching the screen as the two boys remained on the sofa.  
>"Ok, fine..." Mikuo said, "But only because they probably won't notice."<br>"Exactly." Luki said, standing up.  
>Already feeling a sense of guilt in his decision, Mikuo stood himself up and he followed Luki out of the door.<p>

* * *

><p>The two boys sat still, both in the studio where they'd retreated. Mikuo, of course, was still feeling guilty over having left Gumi alone.<br>"Should we go back?" Mikuo asked, "They've had to have realised by now..."  
>"So what if they have?" Luki questioned, "No big deal."<br>"No big deal?" Mikuo asked, "Gumi might end things with me!"

"Why are you and Gumi even together?" Luki asked.  
>"What?" Mikuo's eyes widened a little, "What do you mean by that?"<br>"I'm just curious." Luki shrugged his shoulders, "What do you see in her?"  
>"I see beauty." Mikuo answered, flicking some blue hair out of his eyes, "Plus she's sweet, and kind-"<br>"And she makes you watch boring films." Luki pointed out.  
>"But I still love her!" Mikuo said.<br>Luki nodded silently, resisting the temptation to sigh aloud.

"Luki?" Mikuo asked, "Is something wrong?"  
>"Huh?" Was all Luki answered with.<br>"You seem kinda down." Mikuo pointed out, "Why?"  
>"I'm fine." Luki sighed.<br>"No you're not." Mikuo said, "I can tell that something's wrong."  
>"Honestly Mikuo, I'm fine." Luki said.<br>"Just fine?" Mikuo questioned.  
>Luki tilted his head to the side in confusion.<p>

Mikuo raised his hand and spoke, "What I'm trying to ask is-"  
>"Just leave it, ok?" Luki interrupted, "There's nothing wrong."<br>Mikuos sighed and responded, "If you say so..."

An awkward silence filled the room, neither boy said anything. However, they kept giving the other the occasional, sideways glance to let them know they were still in the room, to let them know that everything was 'fine'.

Finally, Luki broke the silence.  
>"What do you think Gumi sees in you?" He asked.<br>"Huh?" Mikuo asked in answer.  
>"You see beauty and sweetness in Gumi." Luki reminded his friend, "What do you think she sees in you?"<p>

Mikuo paused for a while. He began racking his brain for an answer, he began thinking about which of his qualities appealed to dear Gumi, what did she like about him anyway?  
>"I..." Mikuo didn't know how to answer, now that Luki had mentioned it, what did Gumi see in him?<p>

"I'll tell you what she sees in you." Luki said, approaching carefully, "She sees a beautiful, astonishing guy with the kindest smile, and the most gorgeous laugh. She sees a beautiful boy with a great heart."  
>"Th-Thanks...I guess?" Mikuo didn't quite know how to respond to this.<br>"And that's also what I see in you." Luki smiled.

"Huh?" Mikuo turned light red, "Wh-What do you mean, Luki?"  
>"What I mean is..." Luki leaned into Mikuo's ear, "I love you."<p>

Mikuo jumped backwards in shock, he could hardly believe what he'd just heard. His best friend...was in love with him? No, that couldn't be!  
>Mikuo's heart started pounding inside of his chest, drumming repeatedly without a single stop. He didn't know what to say next, he didn't know how to properly react to such a shock.<p>

"You mean..." Mikuo whimpered, "L-Love...as in-"  
>"As in the same love that Gumi feels for you." Luki said.<br>"A-And the love I return!" Mikuo pointed out.

Mikuo sighed, he didn't know how to respond. He knew the best solution was to just try and be honest.  
>"I love Gumi." Mikuo said to Luki, "She's my girlfriend, I'm in love with her."<br>"Yeah...I know..." Luki said, lowering his head in embarrassment.  
>"And, I...I..." Mikuo turned a deep red, he just couldn't believe that he was stuck in this situation, "I love her, ok! I'm sorry Luki, but I'm just not into you!"<br>"You're not into me?" Luki asked.  
>Mikuo nodded.<p>

Mikuo expected Luki's reaction to be depressing. He expected Luki to sigh, and possibly run away, or cry, or just do something that would fill Mikuo with a dreadful guilt.  
>But that's not what Luki did.<br>Instead, the pinkette smirked devilishly.

"You just said you're not into me..." Luki reminded him, "What you should've said is 'I'm not into boys'."  
>Mikuo felt faint, his heart skipped a beat as he realised his own error.<br>"So, that'd mean it's just me you're not in to." Luki's smirk grew a little larger.

"I...What I meant to say was..." Yet again, Mikuo couldn't answer Luki properly, or without his heart panicking for that matter.  
>"Tell me." Luki asked, "What did you mean to say?"<p>

The two merely watched each other in the silence, Mikuo a deep red, Luki still smirking evilly.

* * *

><p>"You're not mad?" Luka asked.<br>Gumi shrugged and answered, "Well, I don't like to hold grudges."  
>"And you two are just friends now?" Luka asked, "Or what?"<br>Gumi nodded.

Luka smiled and suggested, "How about we watch _The Spinal Countdown 3: Lick Edition_?"  
>Gumi joined in with the smiling and said, "Sure!"<p>

The two approached the DVD Player, smiles plastered on both faces.

* * *

><p><strong>UsGirlsLoveAnime, it's almost like in this chapter that you and me are Gumi and Luka XD<strong>  
><strong>And Mikuo and Luki are everyone else reading this, as they don't understand our weird sense of humour XD<strong>

**Akari-Chan!**  
><strong>SeeU and Mew do share a birthday, but not with Iroha. Although their birthdays are the 21st, so I guess you could also accept 22nd.<strong>  
><strong>So, a Hello Kitty Vocaloid, a Vocaloid with cat ears and a Vocaloid with a pet cat who's name is literally an onomatopoeia for a cat-based noise are all released right next to each other...<strong>  
><strong>Coincidence?<strong>  
><strong>I THINK NOT. <strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute...three cat-based Vocaloids all next to each other...two of them are Vocaloid3...3+3=6...one of them is for Vocaloid2...6 divided by 2 is three...and there are three of them after all...<strong>  
><strong>Left 4 Half-Portal Fortress 3 confirmed.<strong>  
><strong>Also, yay! Reinto FanFiction! I really hope you upload it, I want to read it! If you upload it, you can count on me to read every chapter and support it all the way! :)<strong>


	26. Male IA x VY2 Yuuma x Male Mayu

**Yandereeeee time!**  
><strong>Y'know, cuz why not?<strong>

**Guys, it's only really just sunk in that this challenge is almost over...only four more days and its over! :'(**  
><strong>I'm gonna miss this once it's over...<strong>  
><strong>Oh well, I'll enjoy it whilst I can I guess?<strong>

**Anyway, here's something Yandere.**

* * *

><p><em>Yuuma-San, I simply must introduce you to my friend!<em>  
><em>No, Yuuma, we can't do this! What if he finds out?<em>  
><em>Ian's been acting a little...mysteriously lately...<em>  
><em>You know what'll happen if Mayuo-Kun finds out, right?<em>  
><em>I'm so utterly in love with you...You know, nothing will ever separate us. Ever.<em>

Yuuma laid down in the bed, though his eyes remained as open as they could be. He remained with his arms wrapped around the boy with the light, blonde hair, though his mind was on the boy with the pink highlights. His vision was fixed on the hair with the lightly coloured ends, which were decorated various shades of blue, green, pink, you name it.

Yuuma just had to fall in love, didn't he? He just had to win over the blonde before him, he just had to know him so well that it'd get him to the point of meeting Ian. If it hadn't have happened, he never would've had to worry about Mayuo catching the two as they sneaked out of the party to go and do what they desired. He never would've learned what Mayuo was capable of if he had never fallen in damn love. Ian wouldn't have had to have told him the things he'd done to his previous lover, it wouldn't have happened if Yuuma had kept his heart love-free.

The pinkette sighed to himself. He carefully let go of his lover and he approached the stairs. One foot went down one step, then another. The cycle repeated itself until he was at the end of the trail, until he was face-to-face with the front room. He entered, he approached the phone on the desk.  
><em>No, what am I doing...this is wrong, Yuuma...return to bed, return to Mayuo, right now!<em>  
>He picked up the phone, he dialed the sweet number he knew off by heart. He held the silver phone to his ear, already shaking in the anticipation that a certain someone could be watching his attempts at contact.<br>_No, it's too late for him to answer..._Yuuma thought to himself, _He's probably asleep, I'm being selfish, calling him at this time...nothing unusual here I guess..._

The phone began ringing. The creak of wood could be heard, Yuuma turned his head every which way, the phone still held to his ear. He looked around in a panic, the phone still beeping into his ears. Nothing. It was nothing to worry about, the noise didn't seem to have a source.

"Hello?" A voice answered the phone, ending its long reign of beep after beep.  
>"Oh, uh, hey Ian..." Yuuma coughed back his sustained fear, "Were you asleep?"<br>"No, I was wide awake." The teen answered down the phone, "Unfortunately."  
>"Oh, how come?" Yuuma asked, leaning an elbow against the door frame.<br>"Just..."

A small silence. Yuuma's heart began to beat just the littlest bit faster in the silence.  
>"Just have, I guess." Ian's voice spoke softly.<br>"Are you-"  
>"Why have you called?" Ian asked with a curious tone.<br>"I just...uh..."

Yuuma lowered the phone away from his ear. He checked his left and his right, he checked every direction close to him, just to make sure that certain person wasn't there.  
>Putting the silver phone back to his ear, Yuuma answered Ian, "I want to see you."<br>Ian answered immediately, "Come to my place, Yuuma-San."  
>Yuuma opened his mouth to speak, but he was soon interrupted.<br>"Make sure Mayuo isn't awake." Ian spoke with a serious voice, "Please. Do a double-check if necessary."  
>Yuuma nodded and responded, "I will."<br>"Ok, get here." Ian said, a worrying tone overtaking him, "Please."  
>Yuuma nodded, "Sure."<p>

The pinkette put down the phone. He approached the door, keys already in hand. He observed the stairs for a split second, and pondered whether or not it was wise to go and check on Mayuo. If he went, he risked waking him up, and triggering that trademark clingyness. Though Yuuma and Ian knew it was much more than 'clingyness'. It was much worse than that. The memories spoke for themselves.

_The Judge found him non-guilty...I guess that means he didn't do it._  
><em>Do you honestly believe that?<em>  
><em>I...I...<em>  
><em>Tell me, now. I need to know how dangerous this could be!<em>  
><em>Yuuma-San...if I were you, I'd stay with him.<em>  
><em>But than I'm a cheater.<em>  
><em>Would you rather be a cheater or a dead man? Tell me.<em>  
><em>I...<em>  
><em>Exactly. Now listen to me, and listen good...<em>

* * *

><p>Yuuma knocked on the door, he began to wait patiently. He dug his gloved hands into his pockets, and he began to ask himself the same, familiar questions.<br>Was this correct? Was he better off ending things with Mayuo, and being only with Ian? Or would it result in much worse?

The door creaked open slowly. Completely open, yet no one seemed to be on the other side of it. Yuuma walked in on instinct, he ignored the fact that the door had mysteriously opened by itself. He walked inside the house, to find all of its lights off. Shattered glass laced the floors, and immediately Yuuma realised the darkness was because the light bulbs had been shattered to tens of pieces. He swallowed back his fright, he began ascending the staircase.

As he climbed step after step, he felt his foot gently tap onto what felt like an odd puddle of liquid. The lack of lighting didn't give away any colour to the odd liquid, Yuuma's heart began pounding as his brain tried desperately to urge him into the other direction, as it yelled out to him to get out of the house instantly, as it told him to journey no further. But he didn't listen to his brain, he listened to his rapidly-beating heart that was yearning for a boy with white hair, that had the finest pink highlights he'd seen in his entire life.

A door at the top of the stairs was open. Yuuma knew by now that this was the door leading to Ian's room. The same liquid seemed to be leading to the room...was it coming from there?

Yuuma walked over to the door, he peaked into the room. Books had been littered all over the room, as had other various items, such as photos, jewellery, even a phone. Yuuma entered the room, his chest beginning to hurt. His feet kept treading into the puddles, and in the liquid he saw a photograph, soaked in the odd substance. Without a second thought, Yuuma bent down and picked it up. The photo seemed almost monochrome in the darkness, but Yuuma could still make out the shapes engraved onto it. It showed a boy, most likely in his teenage years, with a frilly-looking hat and a bow tie, he had an arm looped around a very familiar-looking man with what appeared to be a beanie hat. Besides them, a boy with a small braid awkwardly stood. It took a few seconds, but Yuuma managed to figure out who the people in the picture were.

"Hello Yuuma-San."  
>Yuuma turned around, he saw the silhouette of a boy. It looked familiar, and it was leaned against the door frame.<p>

"Ian?" Yuuma asked, "Ian, what's going on?"  
>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ian asked, his odd, shadow-like appearance approaching Yuuma slowly.<br>"What?" Yuuma stepped forward, towards Ian, although he didn't quite understand what was going on, "Ian, what are you on about."  
>All Yuuma heard was a laugh, a sinister laugh. A familiar laugh that struck the realisation straight into Yuuma's heart, filling him with pure terror.<p>

A light flicked on, the torch illuminated the face of 'Ian'. But 'Ian' looked a little different today. For example, his hair was now blonde with multicoloured highlights. His braid was gone, his eyes were a bright gold instead of their usual azure glint. His smile wasn't at its usually innocent, sweet form. It looked more...evil.  
>Was 'murderous' possibly the way to put it?<p>

"Hello there, Yuuma-San." Mayuo smiled, "I see you're at Ian's house."  
>"M-Mayuo..." Yuuma's eyes began filling with tears, "Mayuo, w-what...how?"<p>

"Oh, Yuuma-San...how rude of you." Mayuo tutted, "You haven't complimented my new outfit."  
>Yuuma looked Mayuo up and down, it took no time for his panicking brain to identify Mayuo's 'new outfit' as belonging to Ian. The same grey shirt, the same black trousers with the golden hem. It was the outfit Ian wore all the time. Why was it lining Mayuo's body instead?<p>

"Mayuo-Kun..." Yuuma asked, sniffing back tears, "Why are you wearing Ian's clothes?"  
>"Oh, isn't he kind?" Mayuo asked menacingly, "He allowed me to...borrow them."<br>"B-B-Borrow?" Yuuma asked.

With another smile, Mayuo stated, "And now that I have them...I should be perfect for you."  
>"Mayuo-Kun, what are you on about?" Yuuma continued to suppress the thought of crying.<br>"Well, seeming I clearly wasn't enough for you..." Mayuo explained, "I thought that if I combined with your lover, I'd become the perfect boy for you."  
>"C-C-Combine?" The tears dived down Yuuma's reddened cheeks, "What have you do to Ian?"<p>

Mayuo chuckled to himself, he shone his flashlight towards the corner of the room. There, a light brown rope dangled from a shelf. Wrapped around it's circular end was the near-pinkette Yuuma had yearned for. An odd, red substance was flowing from the rope, from the boys' wrists, ankles, and the spot on his chest where his heart laid in an empty, still state. A yellow note was attached to the boy's red chest, it had scribblings on it that neither Yuuma or Mayuo could read from their small distance.

Yuuma's eyes turned a deep red as more tears started flowing, falling onto his shoulders and down his chest.  
>"Tragic, isn't it?" Mayuo asked, sounding concerned, "Double Suicide, due to feelings so forbidden."<br>"What are you talking about?" Yuuma sobbed, sinking to his knees in desperation.  
>"You truly are an angel, Yuuma-San." Mayuo smiled, "My angel."<p>

Yuuma sobbed more as he pulled his black beanie downwards, covering his tear-filled, reddened eyes from the vision of his 'lover' pulling out an axe.  
>"And all angels belong in heaven." Mayuo chuckled, lifting up the axe.<p>

For the final time in his life, Yuuma felt the a tear drop, surpassing the boundaries of his beanie and dropping to the bloody floor around him.

* * *

><p>"The two were found dead in the latter's house, both hanging on nooses." The TV Reporter explained with a concerned frown, "A note taped to one of their chests explained their reasons for killing themselves..."<p>

"So tragic, isn't it?" Mayuo asked.  
>"It truly is awful." The blonde besides her replied, "That this is the world we live in."<br>"Poor, poor boys..." Mayuo said, turning to the man besides him.

"What's your name again?" He asked.  
>"USee." The blonde smiled, "You?"<br>"Mayuo." Mayuo smiled innocently.

The two smiled at each other faintly, before turning back to the TV Screen in the cafe.  
>Mayuo subtly slipped his hand next to USee's, a sinister smile taking over his emotions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well...things just escalated quickly.<strong>

**Anyway Akari-Chan, I better respond to you now.**  
><strong>"His voice isn't the best either."<strong>  
><strong>Are you on about KaikoFemale Kaito's voice? Cuz if so, try listening to Kaiko's English. When you take Kaito and pitch him to Kaiko in English, she sounds about 100x more like an actual woman.**  
><strong>Neko's forever indeed! (Shut up spellcheck, neko is a word!)<strong>  
><strong>I don't know how to stop you from listening to Venomania. I'm sorry please don't get pulled in or he'll turn you in to one of his harem members :0<strong>  
><strong>In fact, here's a deal. I stop you from listening to Venomania, you stop me from listening to Servant Of Evil. Deal? Deal? Deal.<strong>

**Servant of Evil, the number one song that is out for your feels. I've spent all day listening to nothing but Servant of Evil and the Seven Deadly Sins. Before today, I'd only listened to the songs of Lust (The Madness of Duke Venomania) and Envy (The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka). Earlier today that changed, I listened to all seven in order and I now regret not having found such strangely beautiful songs earlier. Though am I still questioning how Conchita physically ate herself...can anyone explain how on Earth that even worked?**

**Anyway, I've listened to so many Servant of Evil covers in the space of today, my eyes have not stopped crying :')**

**Well, I'll be back tomorrow with Day 27...this challenge is ending too fast :'(**


	27. Kyo x Yuu ZOLA PROJECT

**Days until the challenge is over: 4**

**I might just start crying from how close it is to finished...I might just sing _The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku_ everyday X'D**

**Anyway, here's some Zola Project, as these guys don't get enough love.**

* * *

><p>The sirens began to sound out loudly, their ear-piercing tone spreading through the city, side-by-side with the flashing, red-and-blue lights. Multiple of these sirens played, playing loudly as they possibly could. They continued their chase, they continued to pursue the blue car in front of them. The blue blur sharply swerved on a corner, turning into a corner.<p>

Two shadow-like figures leaped out of the car through its windows, sending the car crashing into a wall. The two silhouettes began running, one of them holding a heavy case.  
>"Dude, they're gonna catch us!" One of them yelled.<br>"Relax!" The other replied, "As soon as we're inside, we're gone!"  
>The two approached the building in front of them. A small, rundown building with dust-covered windows and cracked, broken door frames. The two ran towards the building, one of them pulled out a key. The other, holding onto the heavy case, quickly turned his head in the other way, to checked if they were still being chased. The unfortunate answer was yes, but a fortunate answer involved that the officers pursuing them were instead investigating the blue car they had abandoned.<p>

"It's open!" One of the figures announced, walking inside the building, "Hurry up!"  
>The other figure dashed through the front door, his accomplice shutting it behind him.<p>

The two ran up a flight of stairs inside the damaged house, they ascended the steps to find the door nearest to them.  
>"Dude, they're gonna catch us!" A black-haired, tanned man said.<br>"Relax, Wil!" A brunette boy answered, "C'mon, let's go see Yuu."  
>Wil sighed to himself, reluctantly following his brown-haired friend through the door before them.<p>

"Yuu!" The brunette called out the oh-so-familiar name upon entering the room.  
>A boy with blonde hair turned to the two at his door, a smile on his face.<br>"Kyo! Wil!" Yuu smiled, "How are you guys?"  
>"We're fine." Wil lied, scowling at Kyo.<br>"Good to know." Yuu beamed.

He then looked at Kyo and asked curiously, "What's that?"  
>Kyo looked down at the case in his hand, the one with the obvious shape, that made it obvious what laid inside of it.<br>"Well, it's...it's..." Kyo only just spoke the words, "It's for you."  
>"Me?" Yuu asked, pointing to himself.<br>Kyo turned a light red, he approached Yuu, heart pounding fast.  
>"It's..."<p>

* * *

><p>The trio observed shelf after shelf, looking for something new, to see if there wasn't anything they hadn't already seen in the past year.<p>

Burying his hands in his pockets, Kyo looked at Yuu, who was frantically running around the store in search of something that looked pretty.  
>Kyo turned a light red from just observing Yuu, he coughed back his nerve and asked the blonde calmly, "Yuu, how much longer are you going to be?"<br>"Yeah, you're taking forever!" Wil complained, rolling his eyes.  
>Ignoring his ignorant companion, Kyo asked again, "How much longer?"<br>"Not too long, I promise!" Yuu answered, "I'm just looking."

"This store isn't any different than it was last week." Wil rolled his eyes again, "Or the week before, or even the week before that!"  
>"Well, you never know!" Yuu smiled, "There's always a time and a place for change!"<br>"The time, never." Wil groaned, "The place, certainly not here."  
>"Wil!" Yuu moaned, "Stop complaining!"<br>"Yeah, Wil." Kyo folded his arms, "It's becoming annoying."  
>Wil rolled his eyes yet again, before complaining, "Fine, I'm silence once again by the star-crossed lovers!"<br>Kyo opened his mouth to speak, but Yuu got there first with, "We're not lovers!"  
>The brunette turned his head to his blonde friend, his heart instantly began beating with a rapid rate.<p>

Yuu ran into a different aisle of he store.  
>Although they couldn't see him, Kyo and Wil could certainly hear Yuu scream, "Oh my goodness!"<br>Without any hesitation whatsoever, Kyo went sprinting to where he heard the voice, panic filling his chest. He found Yuu, staring at something on display.

"Yuu?" Kyo asked, a fearful tone in his voice as he approached, "What did you find?"  
>"Isn't it pretty?" Yuu asked, his eyes still focused on the display.<br>Kyo followed Yuu's eyesight, to the display in question. Preserved in delicate glass laid a shining, dark brown guitar. Black strings lined it, golden rims lined the edges. The backstrap was a jet black, with a line of ruby-like red dashed through it. It was, indeed, beautiful.

"Yeah..." Kyo turned a deeper red, he looked at Yuu and said, "It is pretty."  
>"I thought so too!" Yuu replied, unable to face away from the stunning guitar, it was on display for a reason.<p>

"You gonna buy it?" The two heard Wil's voice ask, that same groan still present.  
>Yuu looked downwards towards a small label at the bottom of the glass, I price tag present on it.<br>The fine, white label read, in bold, black writing, ' 300'.  
>"You getting it?" Wil repeated.<br>Yuu sighed to himself, before shaking his head slowly.  
>"Than let's get outta here!" Wil complained, his famous eye roll re-appearing, "We ain't got all day!"<p>

Wil began walking away from the duo, leaving them alone with the taunting image of beauty inside of glass.  
>"You can't afford it, can you?" Kyo asked.<br>Yuu shook his head again, and moaned, "I'm too poor..."  
>The blonde began to walk away from the tempting guitar, which was practically laughing at him through the glass. Kyo followed, already a dangerous thought had filled his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you are star-crossed lovers!" Wil folded his arms with a smirk.<br>"We're not star-crossed lovers..." Kyo complained, "But I want it to be like that..."  
>"Aw, how sweet." Wil cooed jokingly, "Kyo has a crush on Yuu!"<br>"Shush!" Kyo whispered harshly, "Don't say it too loud, Yuu's in the next room!"  
>Wil nodded, his smirk still ever-present.<p>

"So please, just help me!" Kyo asked.  
>"Let me get this straight..." Wil said, "You want <em>me<em>, to help _you_ break into the store just to steal a guitar?"  
>"For Yuu!" Kyo answered, "He wants it so much, but he can't afford it!"<br>"Ooh, that reminds me of something I can't afford, either!" Wil said, oddly cheerful.  
>"Which is?" Kyo asked.<br>"Getting caught by the cops!" Wil screamed, "I ain't doing it!"

Kyo sighed aloud, he approached the door with a mumble.  
>"Where are you going?" Wil asked.<br>"If you ain't helping me, I'll go solo!" Kyo said, opening the door.

Before he could leave, the brunette felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Wil.  
>"I ain't letting you go solo." Wil sighed, "C'mon, let's go get caught by the cops."<br>Kyo chuckled as Wil left the room, smirking.

* * *

><p>The sirens played on a never-ending loop, ringing throughout the streets where the broken-down house was surrounded. The blue-and-red lights illuminated the area, giving Yuu the perfectly heart-breaking vision of Kyo and Wil, being dragged out of the house underneath all the sirens.<p>

Sniffing back tears, Yuu kept a hold of the shining guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God, this is actually the first time this challenge where the couple didn't end up together in the end!<strong>  
><strong>But as Yuu said earlier in the chapter, there's always a time and a place for change.<strong>

**Reviewiessss**

**Campari**  
><strong>I'm aware of the Evillious Chronicles...But the fact it is such a huge universe, as you describe it, is what makes all like 'lol no'. How am I even supposed to find all the songs in it? I'd like to try and listen to every song in the francise but I don't know which ones come first, last, etc...I'd certainly give it a good try if I could figure out the order that it takes place in. I mean, I know the whole backstory of The Madness of Duke Venomania after getting bored and browsing the EC Wiki, so that's how I know it's a whole story. But I guess The Seven Deadly Sins were a good place to start?<strong>  
><strong>You've never heard of the name USee? Well, the Male!SeeU fandom does seem to be divided between 'USee' and 'SeeWoo', I've seen 'USee' used a lot. But I really don't mind which name is used, still the same genderbend I guess. It's only a name, the voice is really what matters. I guess that's why BPlats chose 'VY1' and 'VY2' instead of making 'Mizki' and 'Yuuma' official.<strong>

**Akari-Chan**  
><strong>I haven't listened to <em>Out of Eden<em>...but if you're gonna mention some KaiLen kisses, then I shall find it immediately!**  
><strong>I'll try and find <em>Reboot<em>. I've seen it in my suggestion box on YouTube but never really gave it a try :/**  
><strong>"I hope you do a really good chapter for the last one...not saying that these chapters are bad but you know what I mean."<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I know what you mean. I need to do the best, most mind-blowing chapter possible for the last day, make it go out with a bang.<strong>  
><strong>MaybeI'lljusttakeeveryoneI'veusedsofarandletthemgangbang WHAT WHO SAID THAT?!<strong>  
><strong>Also, how was the English test? (Is it too late to wish you good luck?)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the support x<strong>

**BakaRai**  
><strong>Thank you for your compliments :)<strong>  
><strong>"Maybe I'll draw some fanart of it when I have the time."<strong>  
><strong>If you do, I will fangirl. If you do, mehz want the link to it. <strong>

** .397**  
><strong>How much blood have you lost? Can you hear me? No?<strong>  
><strong>SHIT SOMEONE GET THE DOCTOR AND A BOX OF TISSUES!<strong>  
><strong>pleasedon'tsueme<strong>

**What I believed in was a comfortable fantasy, repeated in the reflection of a mirror!**  
><strong>Don't mind me, I'm just singing <em>The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku<em> X'D**


	28. Bruno x Lui Hibiki

**So many close calls to midnight it's not even funny anymore XD**

**Yeah, Bruno x Lui. Cuz they both need love.**

**Seriously, if they ever released Lui and Rev as voices, I'd buy Bruno just to create Imitation Black.**  
><strong>Though I'd first need Vocaloid3...<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lui dashed down the pavement as fast as he could, his breaths swiftly drawing to a stop as he continued to sprint for his life. Nothing was going to stop him from running, no matter what happened. He was desperate, he needed to find a way to escape from the hell he had instigated. The breaths began to slow more and more as his legs began tiring. He turned around to see the trio still after him with a faster sprint. The panicking teen looked in every direction possible, to his left he saw what looked like an empty alleyway.<br>_Maybe I can hide in there..._Lui thought to himself, turning his body to face the empty alley. The young amberette heard a loud voice call out 'wait', but he ignored it as he dashed down the empty alleyway, he ran forward with his head facing the other direction to check that the troublesome triad wasn't still after him. But soon, he felt a hard impact, he turned his head to find what he dreaded most.  
>A dead end.<p>

Lui turned his body around, back facing the wall. Panting in and out with exhaustion, he saw another thing that filled him head-to-toe with nothing but a dreadful panic.  
>"What's this, Hibiki?" One of the three chuckled, "Got nowhere left to run?"<br>"How unfortunate." Another began to laugh menacingly, a katana in hand, "And we really did give you a good chance to run."  
>Lui's tired, breathless panting turned erratic as the fear consumed him, making his heart pound and fill his chest with a deep pain.<br>"I guess you have two options here, Hibiki." The final member of the trio smirked.

"No..." Lui whimpered, dropping to the floor in a desperation, the pain in his chest increasing.  
>"You can either repay us with your life..." The man with the katana spoke with an evil smile, and the deadly blade held out to Lui.<br>"Or with your innocence." Another grinned.  
>"M-My..." The tears began to fill Lui's eyes as he spoke, "Innocence?"<br>The three merely smirked with evil laughs, they approached Lui without caution. A pink-haired man with a katana, a redhead and a black-haired man all continued smirking as they lowered down to Lui's level.

The redhead approached the sobbing teenager and whispered into his ear, "Or if you want us to use a different word for it...I guess 'virginity' would suit."  
>The pain in Lui's chest grew stronger as the man with the black hair approached, the same, familiar smile of evil glee plastered onto his face.<br>"Hibiki, it's only fair." The pinkette spoke, dropping the katana to the floor.  
>"So, which are you choosing?" The man with black hair spoke seductively.<br>Lui didn't answer, he instead covered his tear-filled, reddened eyes with one arm as he began to undo the buttons on his jacket with the other. Underneath his sobs and gasps of pain, he heard three evil laughs around him. Although his eyes were shut tight, he could still vision the three grins around him.

"We haven't got all day." He heard the red-haired man speak viciously, "Now, remove the jacket or we will."  
>Lui took his arm away from his eyes, he sobbed more as his shaking fingers fumbled at each white button lining his red jacket. He choked out more tears as he could feel their presence get closer and closer.<br>"There's no need to cry." He heard the pinkette speak softly, "We'll be gentle with you."

"There's no need." Lui heard a mysterious voice speak.  
>The crying teenager opened his bloodshot eyes. Before him, a dark silhouette stood tall, gazing at the sight before him.<br>"Who are you?" The pink-haired mercenary growled, "Can't you mind your own business?"  
>The shadow-like figure shook its head, before it spoke eerily, "Release him. Now."<p>

The triad all stood up, they approached the mysterious man with their same smiles of disgusting joy.  
>"Look buddy, if you honestly want to take us on, go ahead." The boy with the black hair smirked, "If not, just turn around now. None of this happened, you understand?"<br>The figure chuckled a little, shaking his head.  
>With another laugh, he answered the man, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to, as you put it, take you on."<br>More sinister laughs from the trio began, but were done and dusted within seconds. All Lui could take in from what he'd just saw was that the three who had terrorized him were now lying in an unconscious heap on the floor, and besides them stood that same, mysterious figure.

The shadow approached Lui slowly, making the heart in his chest beat even faster than before. What could this person do to him, this person who easily managed to knock out a whole trio of dangerous villains? Lui didn't know, all he knew was that he was scared, maybe even a bit more than he was previously.  
>"It's ok." The mystery man said with a soft tone, lowering himself to Lui's height, "I'm not here to hurt you."<br>Lui sniffed back his tears as the stranger approached him, a smile faintly present on his face.  
>"Who are you?" Lui asked, wiping away a tear, "Why have you saved me?"<br>"I saw you running from them." The man answered, "I called out to you, but I don't really think I was heard..."  
>Lui nodded and whimpered, "Sorry, but...I owed those guys a debt. I couldn't stop running."<br>"What did you owe them?" The man asked.  
>"Money." Lui spoke, "A few months ago my family was poor, so I borrowed money from them..."<p>

Without any more words, Lui felt arms wrap around him, he felt himself being lifted into the air by the strange man before him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the man, he held onto him tight as his shaking arms would allow him.  
>"Just hold on." The man said, "I'll get you to safety."<br>"Thank you..." Lui whimpered, his eyes still wet with tears.

"What's your name?" The man asked.  
>Lui looked at the man, who was now illuminated by the dull streetlamps. The man had tanned skin, and black hair curled backwards. Lining this midnight-black hair was a white fedora, and lining his shoulders was a sleeveless, blue jacket that swayed a little in the gentle breeze. The stranger's light blue eyes shined and stood out in the pitch-black darkness of the night.<br>"Lui..." Lui answer the man's question, "You?"  
>"Bruno." He replied with a nod.<br>"Thank you..." Lui whispered, "Bruno..."

Lui kept a grip on Bruno, as the older of the two kept him in his hold, continuing to walk underneath the shimmering stars above.

* * *

><p>Lui picked up the phone as it shook, he answered it with a cheerful, "Hello."<br>"Lui?" The familiar voice asked, "It's Bruno."  
>"Bruno-Sama!" Lui cheered, "How are you?"<br>"I'm good." Bruno answered.

It had been three months since the incident in the alleyway. The triad after Lui were arrested. Lui repayed Bruno for saving him by agreeing to stay in contact with him, he wanted to know the man who had saved him from such a mental trauma.  
>The duo had met up, multiple times. Just a general meet-up every now and again, a catch-up on what was going on in their lives. Lui had just about managed to return to normal, he managed to shove the memories of the alleyway to the back of his mind, never to be thought of again.<br>Lui didn't know why, but everytime he and Bruno managed to meet, it caused a rapid beat to set off in his chest. It made his heart pound, but without the pain entering his chest.

But on one particular meet-up, the rapid beating of Lui's heart became too much. Without second thought, he had lunged forward towards Bruno, slamming his lips onto the older's. It was just instinct, an uncontrollable urge to make his heart stop its constant beat.  
>And that is how Lui Hibiki stopped being single.<p>

"I'm glad that you're over it." Bruno smiled.  
>"Well at least we can look on the bright side of things." Lui smiled back, "If it hadn't have happened, I would never have met you."<p>

The two continued to cheerfully talk down the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Lui needs to stop getting in trouble. In chapter 2 he died, in Chapter 24 he got kicked out his house and now it's chapter 28 and he almost got raped.<strong>

**Yeah, really fluffy/out-of-nowhere ending cuz I didn't have much time left to write :/**  
><strong>So I thought I'd just do a summary as making the whole scene detailed would've sent me into tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>Jebus it's 8 until midnight again...<strong>

**Reviews!**

**BakaRai**  
><strong>Sorry for ripping your heart out.<strong>  
><strong>GUYS WHERE IS THAT DAMN AMBULANCE.<strong>

**Campari**  
><strong>Thanks for the info, I'll look the TVTropes page up.<strong>  
><strong>Idk why, but I started laughing at the 'Wil can beat up anyone who looks at them funny' part XD<strong>

**Akari-Chan**  
><strong>Congrats on the A! Well done sis! :)<strong>  
><strong>Here's some bananas to congratulate you. *gives banana*<strong>  
><strong>Yaoi, Nekos and Shotas. Basically sums up every FanFiction I read or write XD<strong>


	29. Piko Utatane x Oliver

**It's 8 until midnight. Again. Hurrah, I'm so scheduled.**

**There's a lot of Oleniver. There's a lot of PikoLen. But there's not a lot of Pikoliver.**

**TIME TO FIX THAT.**

* * *

><p>The harsh crack of the thunder struck, spreading its petrifying noise throughout the house. The darkness that was present flashed back into brightness every few seconds, as the thunder kept rolling around the sky menacingly.<p>

Oliver remained in his bed, head looking away from the window. Although the window was covered with dark curtains, not even they could prevent the flash of thunder from seeping into the room. The young Briton shuddered fearfully as the crashing noises continued on and on, keeping him awake. It had to be somewhere near 3-o'clock by now, but he still couldn't sleep due to the horrific noises that kept him scared.

_The thunder can't hurt me..._Oliver thought to himself, _It's outside, I'm inside, it can't get to me..._  
>The sound of splitting thunderbolts shook the sky; Oliver jumped from the fright, which sent the bed covers flying halfway across the room. He began shivering from the cold, too afraid of the thunderous storms to leave the comfort of his bed.<p>

The door began to slowly creak. Oliver's one eye widened in fear as he heard more creaks in the floorboards. He heard the light footsteps approach him, the sound of them pressing against the floors ran over to the terrified blonde, he merely curled up to try and mask himself, he knew that he didn't have enough time to grab the bed covers. He stayed perfectly still, trying to look asleep in fear that something, or rather, someone deadly was approaching.

"Oliver?" A soft voice asked hesitantly.  
>Oliver opened his eye upon hearing such a familiar voice, he looked up to see the familiar green-and-blue gaze staring back at him. The white hair glowed faintly, illuminating the otherwise dark room.<br>"Piko-Kun?" Oliver asked hopefully.  
>"Oliver, you ok?" Piko asked.<br>Oliver nodded and responded, "Sure, what about you?"

"I can't sleep." Piko complained, "Not with this thunderstorm..."  
>"I feel you..." Oliver whined, "I can't sleep either, and it's...what time is it?"<br>"Half-past three." Piko informed the youngster.  
>Oliver shuddered a little as another crack echoed through the room, the flash of light brightened each boy's vision of the other.<p>

"So..." Oliver asked, "What are you doing in here?"  
>"Eh, this might sound a little strange..." Piko admitted, "But I came in here to check on you."<br>"Huh?" Oliver jumped slightly from the shock, "W-Why?"  
>Piko giggled a little and asked, "Do I sound like a stalker?"<br>Oliver nodded and replied, "A little bit."

"Well, are you ok?" Piko asked with concern, "Or am I wasting my time here?"  
>"Uh..." Oliver looked across the room to see the bedsheets scattered on the floor, "Well, whilst you're in here, can you do me a favour?"<br>Piko nodded and answered, "Sure. Anything."  
>Oliver pointed across the room and requested, "Can you grab the bedsheets for me?"<br>Piko observed the direction of the youngster's point, he lifted himself up and he walked over to the sheets in question. He picked them up, approached Oliver's bed, and he placed them back on the bed in question, wrapping them tightly around Oliver.

"There, now sleep tight." Piko smiled warmly, "Goodnight."  
>The albino approached the door, smiling to himself. But before he could even open the wooden door, another thunderbolt crackled in the night sky, Piko heard the young Briton yelp in fear.<br>Without any second thoughts, Piko turned around, he dashed over to Oliver's bedside, where the blonde boy was trembling and shivering in a fearful panic.  
>"It's ok." Piko comforted him, "The thunder can't get to you. It's not inside the house."<p>

Oliver turned a light red, he reached an arm out and he rested it on Piko's shoulder gently.  
>"Piko-Kun..." Oliver whimpered, "Will you sleep with me?"<br>Without a second to contemplate an answer, Piko nodded with a, "If it'll make you less scared, than of course."  
>Oliver smiled brightly, he tried his best to not jump as he heard another thunder bolt. Unfortunately, his attempts were to no avail.<p>

Piko crawled over to the other side of the bed, he lay down next to Oliver and he wrapped his arms around the petrified Briton.  
>"There, try and sleep now." Piko whispered softly.<br>"Thanks, Piko-Kun." Oliver responded.

There was yet another crashing thunder sound, though Oliver didn't move an inch. When Piko had his arms wrapped round him, it made him feel safe and protected. Although he knew before that the thunder couldn't hurt him, he felt just the slightest bit more certain of it now.

"Goodnight." Piko whispered softly.  
>"Goodnight, Piko-Kun." Oliver whispered back.<p>

* * *

><p>The night was nothing but past. The daylight seeped in through the windows, it illuminated Oliver's room as brightly as Piko's hair.<p>

The aforementioned albino opened his eyes slowly, he sat himself up and he stretched his limbs. With a quick look around the room, Piko realised he wasn't in his own. He quickly identified the room as belonging to Oliver.  
>With the realisation, Piko looked downwards to see the familiar blonde, causing the memories to surge through his brain in an instant. Piko smiled to himself as he remembered the feel of having the shivering blonde in his hold, as he remembered the sounds of the thunder that made him want to scream and cry, but he didn't for the sake of a certain Briton.<p>

Oliver remained fast asleep, he lightly breathed in and out as his own memories of the thunderstorm remained at rest.  
><em>Do I wake him?<em> Piko thought.  
>After a little contemplation, he decided on, No, that's rude.<br>The white-haired teen crawled out of the bed. He stood himself up and he headed for the door, smiling to himself warmly.

Piko rested his hand on the door's handle.  
>"Piko-Kun?" He heard the soft sound of Oliver's voice.<br>Turning around, Piko saw nothing. He approached the bed, where he found a confused Oliver looking around in a panic.  
>"Piko-Kun?" Oliver raised his voice a little.<br>Piko chuckled a little to himself, he walked over to Oliver's line of vision, presenting himself with a kindly, "I'm still here."  
>Oliver sighed to himself in relief. He looked at the smiling teen standing before him and he returned the smile.<p>

"I thought you'd left." Oliver admitted.  
>Feeling just the tiniest bit of guilt, Piko responded honestly, "Sorry...I didn't want to wake you up."<br>Oliver nodded in response and he answered, "Oh, thank you."  
>Piko's smile grew a little, he sat on the edge of the bed and he looked into Oliver's golden gaze.<p>

"You ok?" Piko asked, "The thunder didn't have you too scared?"  
>Edging himself a little closer to the albino, Oliver answered, "Not when you were around."<br>Both boys turned the littlest bit red as the gap between them closed. The two stared directly at each other and they blushed with a sense of awkwardness.

"Piko-Kun?" Oliver asked, "Why are you red-faced?"  
>"I could ask you the same." Piko answered.<br>Oliver quickly realised that the heat was rushing to his own face as well as his friend's, it only made him turn a darker red.

"Oliver..." Piko asked, "Can...Can I, uh...tell you something?"  
>Oliver observed his friend, he nodded in response with that same blush still present.<p>

Piko leaned in close to Oliver, he leaned his lips in close to Oliver's ear. Both of the boys turned to their darkest shades of red as Piko closed their gap even more.  
>"I...I, uh..." Piko whispered shyly, "I...I think..."<br>"You think what?" Oliver whispered back.

Piko swallowed back his nerve, he closed his heterochromatic eyes as he whispered with every last bit of might in his system.  
>"I love you."<p>

As soon as the words were out, the white-haired teenager backed as far away from Oliver as he possibly could, every last bit of regret in his body filling him.  
>Oliver, on the other hand, remained perfectly still. He looked at the cowering albino, who was shaking back and forth from the tremendous amounts of regret.<p>

"Piko?" Oliver asked, "Why are you shaking so much?"  
>Piko didn't answer. He remained in his panic.<p>

Oliver sighed happily, however. He smiled and approached Piko, he soon wrapped his arms around the quivering teenager with a smile.  
>"Why didn't you just say so?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>URGH MUST UPDATE SOONER.<strong>

**Ok, mehz hurrying/panicking as it's close to midnight so here's uber quick replies to reviews.**

**Akari-Chan I haven't had Halloween yet and I can't go as a Vocaloid I have no cosplays. Probably going as a creepypasta. Unless my friend lets me borrow her Miku cosplay...thanks for chocolate though *noms in one bite***

**BakaRai, sorry for disappointment but I'm not doing the Yuri version of this challenge, I don't have enough time soz ;-;**

**Campari, I'm aware of the Lui/Ring situation but I'm not aware of the phone sex thing...BRB mehz gonna find a corner, crawl into it and cry.**

**Lol peace out.**

**Ha lol it's now 4 until midnight SHIZ**


	30. KAITO x LEON

**Day 30!**

***sob***

**The challenge is over tomorrow...NU I'M NOT READY FOR THIS. I CAN'T LET GO OF THIS, IT'S MY BABY I WUV IT! SOMEONE FIND ME A TIME MACHINE!**

**In order to show how le sob I am, I decided to base today's one-shot around...well, you'll see.**

* * *

><p>"You must be the new guy." A tanned girl with black hair spoke.<br>"Meiko's partner, right?" A girl with platinum-blonde hair asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm Kaito." The bluenette answered.<br>"Forgive us for any mispronunciations." The platinum-blonde replied, "We don't speak Japanese."  
>Kaito's brunette partner shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of Japanese names in no time."<p>

"What about you?" Kaito asked, "What are your names?"  
>"Miriam." The platinum-blonde responded, she pointed to the tanned girl and introduced her, "This is Lola."<br>Lola, in turn, pointed at a man with blonde hair, and a ruffled, blue shirt.  
>"This is Leon." Lola pointed out, "He was the first one here."<br>Holding out a hand of introduction and welcoming gesture, Leon said, "I'm glad that there's finally another male Vocaloid...Being surrounded by women isn't as amazing as most would think."  
>With a chuckle, Kaito answered, "Don't worry, I'll take the Sake Queen off your hands."<br>More laughter erupted amongst the quintet, they chuckled and giggled as everybody observed their newest companion.

* * *

><p>"He's not in a good mood." Meiko sighed, turning the page on her magazine.<br>"Is it because..." Lola questioned, "Y'know..."  
>Meiko nodded with a frown, she closed the magazine and she folded her legs, sighing to herself.<p>

"I guess male vocals just aren't in demand." Meiko spoke, looking at the ceiling in defeat.  
>"Leon sold good." Miriam pointed out, "I mean, Kaito hasn't been here as long as us, it'll take him some time to grow a fanbase."<br>Meiko only sighed again. She wiped her tired eyes and she looked at the two girls by her side.  
>"What if he never develops one?" Meiko asked, "What if they just don't like him? What if Crypton decides to abandon him?"<br>"They won't do that." Miriam smiled, "He's the first ever Japanese male Vocaloid! I'm sure he'll gain a following at some point!"  
>Meiko sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose.<p>

"Girls?" They heard a voice ask.  
>The three girls turned to the door, they saw the familiar tangle of blonde hair and the blur of his blue shirt at the doorframe.<br>"Hey girls." Leon beamed, entering the room.  
>"Hi Leon..." Lola spoke slowly, "How are you?"<p>

"Is everything ok in here?" Leon asked, "Are you all ok? Is something wrong."  
>With yet another sigh, Meiko spoke, "It's not something wrong with us..."<br>Leon tilted his head sideways in confusion, "What ever do you mean?"  
>"She's on about Kaito." Miriam said, folding her arms with a frown.<br>"What's wrong with Kaito?" Leon asked with concern, his heart pounding in fear at a rapid beat.

The three girls all looked at each other, they exchanged glances between themselves and Leon, all of them were too afraid to be the first one to say it.  
>Eventually though, Lola said it with a sigh, "Kaito's in a depressive mood."<br>"Why?" Leon asked.  
>"Crypton..." Meiko barely got the words out without choking up, "Crypton have announced him as a failure."<p>

Leon's heart stopped, it sank immediately from those words. His eyes widened to as far as they could go, he couldn't believe this, he just couldn't process the information properly.

"W-Why..." Leon choked out the words, "Why would they do that?"  
>"He's barely sold 500 units..." Meiko informed the concerned blonde, "So Crypton announced that he's officially a failure."<br>A stinging, burning pain started in Leon's chest. He felt tears form in his eyes as the image of Kaito's sobbing and depression rushed into his head like a bullet.  
>"And he's just really upset about it." Meiko continued, "He hasn't left his room all day..."<p>

Leon turned back around to face the door. He clenched his fists with all his might, he wiped away the tears that had formed.  
>"I'm gonna go find him." Leon said, leaving the room with the burning pain still present.<p>

* * *

><p>Leon looped his arms around the sobbing man, he rested his hands on Kaito's back and he leaned his lips close to his ear.<br>"It'll be ok." Leon whispered the comforting words, "Just give it some time and people will realise you're not a failure."  
>With a small hiccup induced by tears, Kaito answered with, "But what if they don't?"<br>"It's alright." Leon said soothingly, "Crypton have opened their mouths too soon. All you need is patience."

Kaito didn't answer. All he did was sob, and all Leon did in response was continue to hold him.

* * *

><p>"That Hatsune Miku girl is making big news." Miriam said, taking a drink from the pearl-white cup in her hands.<br>"Mhm..." Meiko folded her arms, a bottle of Sake sat next to her.  
>"You ok?" Lola asked.<br>"Sure." Meiko answered.

"Hatsune Miku..." Leon watched the TV screen, "It seems the fans have taken to her."  
>"I was here first..." Meiko grumbled, opening the bottle, "But no, <em>she<em> gets the credit."  
>"Meiko-"<br>"No, Kaito!" Meiko argued, "We were all here before her, and fare-weather fans are assuming she's the first ever Vocaloid!"  
>"Yeah." Miriam put the now-empty cup down, "Everyone's freaking out and loving this 'new' Vocaloid thing...oh wait, it isn't new! Since when were we news?"<br>"Girls, don't be like this." Leon asked, "Just meet this Hatsune Miku, I'm pretty sure she's lovely."

"She's soaking up all our attention!" Miriam complained, "We were here first and we didn't make any news, this chick comes along and all of a sudden Vocaloid is acknowledged!"  
>"Maybe the fans prefer younger-sounding vocalists..." Kaito pondered aloud.<br>Meiko growled to herself, crossing her arms.

Leon turned to Kaito with a smile.  
>"Women will be women." Leon whispered.<br>Kaito chuckled a little, before turning back to the TV screen.

* * *

><p>Leon watched on from the distance. He smiled weakly to himself as he watched the scene.<p>

"Well at least I'm not alone anymore!" Kaito smiled.  
>A small, blonde boy answered with, "I guess it sucked being the only guy?"<br>Leon chuckled to himself, thinking, _Young, naive children...kids his age will never realise that 'loids like me even existed..._

"What was your name again?" Kaito asked, "Sorry, I have bad memory."  
>The young boy laughed a little and said, "Don't we all?"<br>After a small laughter, the boy then said, "I'm Len. Kagamine Len."  
>Holding out a hand, Kaito answered, "Kaito."<br>Len held out his own hand, the two clasped their hands together into a firm shake.

"I'll show you around?" Kaito suggested.  
>"Sure!" Len beamed, letting go of the older's hand.<br>The two left the room, as Leon heard his female companions squeal over a blonde girl with a white hair ribbon.

"I think we're gonna be friends!" Miku squealed, kneeling down to the new girl's height.  
>"I hope so!" The girl answered, embracing the blue-haired idol.<br>"So, I have a quick question." Miriam started, "You and your partner, Len...are you related?"  
>The girl rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and replied, "Crypton says that I have to keep our relation hidden...y'know, with the whole 'nothing-is-canon' policy floating around..."<br>"Ah, alright." Miriam said.  
>"Crypton says we identify as 'mirror images'." The girl informed Miriam.<p>

Leon laughed a little at the sight. He then took a peak down the hall, to try and spot his blue-haired friend and the new boy. No sign of either.  
>With a pain starting to fill his chest, Leon left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aw, look how cute!" Prima trilled, "We have a trio now!"<br>"Hey guys, smile for the camera!" Rin called out.

With a flash, the camera sounded out its familiar shutter, the girls all squealed as they observed.  
>Before them stood the three, Kaito, Len and the newest recruit to the Vocaloid team.<p>

"Gakupo-San!" Rin cheered, "Welcome to Vocaloid!"  
>"Heh, thanks." A purple-haired samurai replied, ruffling the young girl's blonde hair.<br>"You three look so cool together!" Miku pointed out, "The fangirls are gonna love you as a threeso-I mean a trio!"

Once again watching on from the distance, Leon smiled silently. He kept his eyes on Kaito.  
><em>Now that there's a whole Japan trio...<em>He thought, _I guess I won't be seeing much of him...I guess those other two are his friends now, and I'm stuck with the ladies._

Leon approached the door, his chest beginning to burn.

* * *

><p>Time continued to pass. More and more male Vocaloids joined, though they always remained outnumbered by the girls, regardless of the circumstances.<p>

_A bilingual Vocaloid? Wow, you're gonna be a breakthrough!_  
><em>Oh, so you're Gakupo-San's new partner, right?<em>  
><em>They say I should be capable of speaking any language...I guess only time can tell, right?<em>  
><em>Oh gosh, you're absolutely adorable! And are these two your friends?<em>  
><em>Hey Ann, they've given you a partner now! Isn't that great?<em>  
><em>Two boys in a row? Are we lucky or what?<em>  
><em>Nice to meet you, you're that girl based on Yuri Masuda, right?<em>  
><em>VY1? Bit of a strange name, but nice to meet you!<em>  
><em>Aw, how adorable! Look how tiny he is!<em>  
><em>A Hello Kitty Vocaloid? She's so beautiful!<em>  
><em>Ah, another Shota! He and Len look so adorable together!<em>  
><em>Welcome to Vocaloid, VY2!<em>

Leon continued watching Kaito from the distance. He watched on as the bluenette hung around with the other six.  
>"You guys have an Imitation Black cover already?" Kaito asked with a giggle.<br>Kiyoteru nodded and answered, "Yeah, I guess the Yaoi fangirls love it."  
>"What's Yaoi?" Ryuto croaked.<br>"You'll probably find out when you're older." Piko answered.

Leon smiled to himself, his blue eyes watching the other blue eyes, regardless of where they went.  
>With a sigh, he thought, <em>Just as I suspected...Now that there's others just like him, there's no more room left in his schedule to hang out with me...It's alright, we had good times...<em>

The seven males got up, they approached the door and left. Once again, they'd left Leon with nobody but the girls and his aching chest.  
><em>It's alright, we had good times...<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Leon, have you heard the news?" Miriam asked.<br>With a shake of the head, Leon answered, "Nope."  
>"Well, they've finally invented Vocaloid3." Lola smiled, "Us three and the Japan Duo must seem ancient to the fandom."<br>Leon laughed a little and asked, "Speaking of the Japan Duo, have they heard the news?"  
>"They're on their way over here now." Miriam answered, "We're gonna tell them once they're here."<br>Leon nodded, he sat himself down as he began waiting for Kaito's arrival.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who else is going to join the Vocaloid gang now..." Kaito wondered aloud, "Do you think we'll get more guys?"<br>Leon shrugged his shoulders, he smiled happily and answered, "I guess time will tell."

"Y'know, we haven't spoken in a long time." Kaito pointed out, "I guess my work schedule's been pretty busy lately."  
>Leon smiled as he thought, <em>You should've listened to me...<em>  
><em>Just give it some time and people will realise you're not a failure.<em>

"How are you?" Kaito asked.  
>"I'm fine." Leon beamed, "You?"<br>"Busy 24/7." Kaito answered with a laugh, "Covers here, new original songs there...all that jazz."  
>Leon nodded, feelings of nothing but pure euphoria and happiness dancing around his system. Just to hear the blue-haired man speak, and speak directly to him, was what made the familiar chest-pain disappear within seconds. Just to see him smile at him once again with his big, blue eyes was what made his heart pound on an endless loop, turning his face a light shade of red.<p>

"What about you?" Kaito asked, "I haven't heard from you in a while, have you been busy?"  
>Leon shook his head, and spoke honestly, "No one's interested in little old Leon anymore. Not now that there's all those younger sounding guys out there."<br>"That's a shame to hear." Kaito frowned, "But don't worry, I'm sure loads of people still love you."  
>Leon looked into Kaito's eyes. Just their sapphire shine made him smile happily.<p>

_But don't worry..._  
><em>I'm sure loads of people still love you.<em>

* * *

><p>Leon smiled at the TV screen, he folded his legs patiently as the girl with fair hair spoke.<br>"We're wishing Kaito and Meiko the best of luck with their future updates." The girl said cheerfully.

"I'm so glad for them." Lola started smiling as well as she poured some tea, "They have been waiting so patiently for an update, they were the first Japanloids after all."  
>"Their waiting paid off." Miriam added, "They do deserve these updates."<br>"Crypton are finally letting them sing in English." Lola pointed out, passing a shining, white teacup to Miriam, "Maybe we'll get to duet with them in English?"  
>"Ah, provided Zero-G and Crypton even remember us." Miriam stated, leaning back onto the sofa, "But hey, even if we're forgotten, at least we were the original trio, aren't I right?"<p>

Lola laughed a little, she turned to Leon and asked, "What about you Leon, you happy for them?"  
>Leon nodded, a wide smile still on his face, "As long as Mei and Kai are happy, as am I."<br>"It's a shame they don't visit us so often." Miriam breathed out with a frown, "I wonder if they still remember us...when was the last time we saw them?"  
>"After the first announcement of Vocaloid3." Lola remembered, "Even if they have forgotten us, I know I'll always remember them."<p>

Leon nodded along, staring at the TV. With a painful heartbeat, he took a teacup from Lola's giving hands.

* * *

><p>The three Engloids paced down the hall, all of them filled with an anxious anticipation.<p>

"I'm surprised Zero-G are even calling us in for a meeting." Lola said, "Or rather, I'm surprised that they still acknowledge our existence."  
>"Maybe we're receiving V3 updates?" Miriam wondered, "Just like Meiko and Kaito."<br>"We'd be the first ever updated Engloids." Lola chuckled, "Maybe that record would get us noticed?"

"Well if they're updating anyone..." Miriam turned to the side, "It'll be Leon here."  
>"Huh?" Leon asked, "Why me?"<br>"You were the first one." Miriam smiled, "If they're going to update anyone, it should be number one."  
>Leon smiled faintly, he nodded in appreciation as the trio kept walking towards the office.<p>

* * *

><p>The hallways remained completely empty. There was no sound to be heard in the studios. Except for one, small sound.<p>

Leon walked down the hallway, alone. With a case in one hand, he approached the exit. A faint smile was on his face, he continued towards the exit as the memories flowed through his mind.  
>The first meeting. The feel of embracing him and comforting him in his time of need. Laughing with him and smiling with him over what the women deemed serious, but what the two of them deemed silly and forgettable. The smiles that overcame him as he watched from the distance, as he watched the blue-haired man make more and more new bonds, as he watched him enter and leave the room countless times. And that one time, when they finally met again in order to celebrate news. The feel of his sapphire eyes sparkling as he laughed so beautifully, and the way his blue hair was always ruffled. Just the small feeling of happiness he got when he heard about his friend's new update. All of it seemed like events that happened just yesterday.<p>

Opening the door that lead to the outside world, the familiar pain entered Leon's chest as he thought to himself.  
><em>It's alright, we had good times...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Why must the challenge be over tomorrow...I don't want it to be over...I'm gonna miss it...And I'm gonna miss all you brilliant reviewersfavourites/followers/fans/any other derivation of the term.**

**But we still have the remainder of today and tomorrow to savour it...**

**Let me reply to some reviews now!**

**BakaRai**  
><strong>"I swear cute shota couples will be the death of me."<strong>  
><strong>Lol, make that two of us.<strong>  
><strong>Although I'm not doing the Yuri challenge next month, I've given some consideration to maybe doing it at some point next year? There's like 12 months in a year, at least one of them is bound to be free.<strong>

**Akari-Chan**  
><strong>My Halloween (and the end of the challenge (sob)) is tomorrow. <strong>  
><strong>You have Luka and Meiko's boobs? You must be their lovechild. (Oddly enough Meiko x Luka is one of my fave Yuri couples :3)<strong>  
><strong>According to a little exchange rate thing I have on my computer, 15,000Yen is...£86.10. That is a lot. Le sob, I would never have that much money ever X'D<strong>  
><strong>You're not boring me Onii-Chan :)<strong>  
><strong>I wish you luck on the long tests. I'm on Half Term right now but I'm back to school on Monday (Where I am it's Thursday) with long tests as well :(<strong>  
><strong>Also, the name is Sarah. Bonjour.<strong>

**How odd, it's 9:00PM right now...usually I start writing these one-shots at 9:00...which is probably why I upload at like, half-an-hour until midnight. I panicked so much last night cuz I got Pikoliver's one-shot uploaded with one minute to go. Like, 5 seconds after it uploaded it turned to midnight. Just got in there, though I kept panicking that it hadn't uploaded, I kept checking my phone to make sure it was there...lesson has been learned. **

**Anyway, mehz rambling now, byez.**  
><strong>I'll see you all tomorrow with Le Grande Finale. I will do the final chapter some good justice and I will let probably the proudest work I've ever created (this challenge) go out with a bang.<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye until tomorrow.<strong>

_**Is still singing The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku...  
>Or rather, The Disappearance of 31 Days: A 31 Days One-Shot Challenge (Yaoi)<strong>_


	31. Dell Honne x Nero Akita

**Here you go guys, here's the Grande Finale to my proudest work. I've written a lot of FanFictions for a lot of different sites, but out of all of them...this is the one I'm the most proud of.**

**Heh, I guess you guys can read my big, cheesey speech at the end of the chapter...**

**And look, it's close to midnight. Again. I guess some things just don't change.**

* * *

><p>The two boys kept walking down the pathway in the woods, the orange, red and yellow leaves crunching beneath their every step. The small crumble of stones underneath their shoes was the only sound in the dull, dark woods, where only the moon in the night sky was illuminating the top of the bare trees.<p>

"According to the map..." Nero spoke, reading the dusty stretch of paper, "It's not too far from here."  
>"Good." Dell groaned, rolling his eyes, "My legs are getting tired."<br>"Well, you can shut your mouth until we get there." Nero smiled sarcastically, "I've had enough of your whining."  
>Dell rolled his eyes again, he grumbled to himself, "How did I get stuck with<em> him<em>..."  
>"I can hear you, y'know." Nero said.<br>"You were supposed to!" Dell snapped back.

Nero took another look behind him at Dell once more.  
>"What?" Dell asked.<br>"Nothing." Nero smirked.  
>"What?" Dell asked with a stern tone.<p>

Nero stole another glance at Dell, before he sighed, "Why don't you have a costume?"  
>"Cuz unlike you children, I'm not all too interested in celebrating a day where annoying kids knock on your door, asking for free candy." Dell folded his arms.<br>The grey-haired man that looked at Nero, who was dressed in the costume from _Trick and Treat_.  
>"And you've probably gone for the least original idea I've ever seen." Dell complained, "I bet you everyone's gonna be dressed like that."<br>"Well at least I'm dressed." Nero sung merrily, followed by a small humming.

Dell groaned aloud, continuing to crunch the leaves underneath him.

* * *

><p>Before the duo sat the most terrifying thing either of them had seen in their whole life. A mansion, with dark, orange walls and purple tiles lining the roof, most of which were either beginning to fall off or weren't even nailed down properly. All sorts of grotesque vines and pumpkins and other plants decorated the walls, most of which had began to grow inwards. The windows were covered in tacky cobwebs and fake, plastic spiders that the others had put up for the sake of it.<p>

"Well, this is it." Nero closed the map.  
>"Finally!" Dell groaned, approaching the door; Nero rolled his eyes as Dell knocked on it.<p>

Within seconds, the door opened. The two boys walked through to find nobody on the other side.  
>"Ooh, so spooky." Dell rolled his eyes, "The door opened all by itself!"<br>"Dell, shut up!" Nero hissed, "Just be nice for this one party."  
>Dell rolled his eyes again as the door automatically closed.<p>

In front of the two laid nothing but a spiraling staircase, wrapped around a long, dusty, cracked pillar like a snake. Cobwebs were dangled from the rusty steps, all sorts of odd flowers and luminous fungi-most likely made out of plastic-were sat on the stairs, probably stuffed with eerie lamps to keep at least some form of light in the manor.

"Ooh, creepy." Dell groaned.  
>"Dell, I swear to almighty God, shut the fuck up." Nero answered angrily.<p>

The two began ascending the spiral staircase.

* * *

><p>"This is boring." Dell groaned, observing the decorations lining the stairs, "They couldn't have installed an elevator?"<br>"Dell-San, I think they've all put a lot of effort into this." Nero answered with a devilish smile, "So stop being an asshole about it."  
>Dell only rolled his eyes as the staircase finally came to an end.<br>"About time." He growled quietly.  
>"I can still hear you." Nero spoke.<br>"Shut it, blondie." Dell narrowed his eyes menacingly.

Nero approached what laid at the top of the stairs: A purple door covered in cracks and loose bolts.  
>"Ooh, so scary." Dell's eyes once again found themselves rolling.<br>"Dell." Nero spoke sternly.

Nero knocked on the door, he began waiting patiently. He heard footsteps approach, and finally the door opened.  
>"Hello!" Miku cheered, "There you guys are!"<br>"Sorry for the lateness." Nero apologised, he then turned to face Dell and he said, "But someone kept complaining."  
>Miku chuckled a little, she gestured for the two to enter as she spoke, "Now that everyone's here, the party can truly start!"<p>

* * *

><p>Dell sat in the corner, groaning to himself in despair. To him, the party seemed boring and a good majority of the people there didn't even like him...or at least, he didn't like them.<br>And his day only got a little worse after a certain blondie approached him.

"Hi Dell." Nero smiled, licking a lollipop, "What's with your mood?"  
>"This party sucks." Dell groaned.<br>"Well that's not what everyone else thinks, clearly." Nero smiled, observing everyone as they ran around and danced and chatted underneath the orange and purple spotlights.  
>The almost pitch-black room was only lit by those spotlights, and some neon lights built into the dancefloor that alternated between colours.<p>

"The only people who have spoken to me were Haku and Neru." Dell groaned, "And that's only because they asked about my lack of a costume."  
>"Told you." Nero smirked, taking another lick at the lollipop.<br>Dell rolled his eyes, he groaned as he realised a certain group approaching.  
>"Great." He growled, "The Cryptonloids are en-route..."<br>Nero only chuckled a little, Dell shot him an evil look.

"Hey guys!" Miku smiled, brushing some dust off of her orange, pumpkin-like skirt.  
>"Hey!" Nero answered cheerfully, before returning Dell's evil glance.<br>Before the two were the Crypton Vocaloids, The Big Six. Meiko and Kaito were dressed as Erza and Gray from Fairy Tail, Miku was some sort of pumpkin-vampire crossbreed, Rin and Len were cats and Luka was dressed as a playboy bunny.

"You two having a good time?" Rin asked cheerfully.  
>Before Dell could even think of the word 'no', he felt Nero elbow him in the side whilst coughing out a, "Sure."<br>"Yes..." Dell mumbled, rubbing his side in pain.  
>"Cool!" Luka cheered.<p>

"Hey you guys, there's gonna be a big surprise tonight!" Meiko winked, "I'd be prepared if I was you!"  
>"Mhm, listen to her." Miku smiled, "It's gonna get you when you least expect it!"<br>The sixtet chuckled a little before they began to walk off, still giggling.

"I hate you..." Dell whispered to the blonde next to him.  
>"Love you too." Nero smiled jokingly.<br>"Hey, Dell..." Kaito asked.  
>"What?" Dell asked in response.<br>"Quick question..."

Dell held his head to his face, he held back a grumbled as he knew what Kaito would say next.  
>"Where's your costume?"<p>

* * *

><p>The night had fully taken over. It was just after midnight. The party was over now, everyone had retreated to the rooms they'd be given in the house.<p>

Laid down in bed, Dell growled angrily, "Why am I in a room with _you_ of all people?"  
>"Shut it, Dell!" Nero whined, "It's not like I want to be with you either!"<br>"Well how about you leave me alone for the rest of the night?" Dell suggested, "Let's just not talk to each other."  
>"Gladly!" Nero yelled.<p>

Nero turned away from the grey-haired grouch in protest. However, he quickly heard what sounded like the click of a lighter. He turned around to see Dell already holding a cigarette.  
>"Got a problem?" Dell asked, observing the blonde.<br>"No..." Nero moaned, turning away again.

With no prior warning, the room turned dark.  
>"Oh great, this is the big surprise Meiko warned us about..." Dell groaned to himself, "The lights have gone out, how scary."<br>Silence. Dell looked around, though he could barely make out anything in the pitch-black darkness. However, there was one thing he could hear. He could hear a small, faint whimper of fear, he approached the source of the noise with caution.

"Nero?" Dell asked, "Nero, you ok?"  
>"N-No..." Nero continued whimpering, "I'm not..."<br>"Why?" Dell asked, sitting on Nero's bedside.  
>"I-It's dark...in here..." Nero whispered.<br>"So?" Dell asked, he could only just make out Nero's shape in the dark.  
>"I hate the dark..." Nero whimpered, "I'm scared of the dark..."<p>

Dell smirked a little. He got up, and he walked away from the quivering blonde.  
>"Dell?" He asked, "Dell, where are you?"<br>No answer. He couldn't hear a single thing in the room, nor could he see much for that matter. His heart began to pound, fast. His chest quickly began to rise up and down on an endless loop as he began panting quietly in fear, a small terror that something could happen to him in such open darkness.

Then it happened. Out of nowhere, something grabbed the blonde from behind, something held him tight. He screamed as loud as he possibly could, only to hear a faint yet familiar laugh.  
>"Dell!" Nero screamed, "This isn't funny!"<p>

The blonde heard Dell laugh, he then saw a faint light, a small, golden orb that illuminated a tiny space in the air. The small source of light began to illuminate Dell's face. It took Nero a few seconds of panic to realise it was his lighter.  
>"Dell!" Nero pouted angrily, "That wasn't funny, you scared me!"<br>With a smirk, Dell pointed out, "That's the best thing to happen to me all day!"  
>Nero turned around, away from Dell and away from the lighter. He refused to speak, not a single word. He was absolutely furious, he didn't want to speak anything to such a cruel man.<p>

"Oh come on, it was one joke." Dell whimpered.  
>"It wasn't a funny joke..." Nero sobbed a little.<br>"Look Nero, I'm sorry." Dell apologised, "I didn't think your fear was that bad."  
>Nero turned back around to face Dell. He sniffed a little and he stared straight at the glowing orb of light encasing the lighter's flame.<br>"I'm sorry." Dell repeated, wiping away one of Nero's tears.

After a small, awkward silence, Dell decided to speak again.  
>"Maybe we should go and find someone?" Dell suggested, "In order to get the power running again."<br>"But it's pitch-black." Nero sobbed, "Your lighter won't hold out forever."  
>"It'll hold out long enough." Dell shrugged.<br>Nero reluctantly nodded as he sighed, he agreed with Dell's crazy, stupid plan.

"C'mon, let's go." Dell spoke, lifting himself off the bed.  
>"Hold my hand?" Nero asked.<br>"What?" Dell asked, "Why?"  
>"Because it's gonna be dark out there." Nero whimpered, "What if something tries to grab me?"<br>"Ok wimp, hold your hand out." Dell groaned.  
>Nero did as instructed, he held out a shaking, quivering hand. Dell grabbed onto it, he took the young blonde's hand, which stopped its shaking and instead allowed it to rest peacefully in his hold.<p>

"Alright, let's go!" Dell cheered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The two continued journeying down the dark hallway, making no process whatsoever. Throughout their trek, Nero hadn't let go of Dell's hand, not once. He had held on as if Dell was his life-line, his only source of comfort-and light-in such a dark hallway. At first, Dell was absolutely enraged. Why did he of all people have to hold onto such a wimp? But as the time passed, he noticed the blonde nudge closer and closer to him, and if Dell was being completely honest with himself, he was beginning to find Nero's silly fear just the slightest bit cute. He was beginning to blush over how close Nero had gotten to him, and resist the temptation to 'awe' when Nero jumped at the silliest of things, even if it was something like a fly or a bee buzzing in the dark. Dell didn't know why he found it so adorable, but there was one thing was for certain though, and that was that the two didn't plan on separating any time soon.<p>

"Dell-San, how long have we been going for?" Nero asked.  
>"Too long, I imagine." Dell shrugged.<br>"Huh?" Nero questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure we're just going in circles." Dell spoke, lighter still in hand, "I'm certain we've been in this hall a million times."  
>"Sorry..." Nero whimpered.<br>"What?" Dell asked, "Why are you sorry? It isn't your fault the power went out."  
>Nero lightly squeezed Dell's hand and spoke, "Sorry about this."<p>

"Eh, it's ok." Dell shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind."  
>"I just really hate the dark." Nero said, edging a little closer to the man.<br>"Why?" Dell asked.  
>"I don't know..." Nero sighed, "I just am."<p>

"I get that you're afraid." Dell spoke softly, "But why must you be so close?"  
>"So I know that you're close." Nero informed him, "So I know that you'll protect me."<br>"I'll protect you." Dell smiled, "Always."  
>Nero smiled in the darkness. He nudged himself just the slightest bit closer to Dell, the sides of his face turning a light red as he did so. Dell could feel Nero's presence grow closer and closer, and just that made him turn red as well.<p>

However, their sweet moment was interrupted by a creaking noise. The noise shot fear into Nero, he looped his arms around Dell's waist in a confused panic.  
>"Dell-San, stick close to me." Nero whimpered.<br>"I will." Dell replied, placing his hand on Nero's head, and proceeding to stroke his blonde locks in comfort.  
>The creaking noise continued, it filled the hallways that Dell and Nero could only just make out with their lighter.<br>"What is it?" Nero asked, "What's that sound?"  
>"I'm pretty sure it's nothing to worry about." Dell smiled, continuing to stroke Nero's hair.<p>

Suddenly, a small light appeared. A faint, distant light appeared in Dell and Nero's vision, almost like a beacon of possible hope.  
>"Dell-San, light!" Nero smiled.<br>Dell chuckled to himself a little, he ruffled Nero's hair and spoke, "Then we shall run towards it."

With the two still holding onto each other's hands, they dashed down the dark halls, running towards the light at top speed. The two smiled as they continued to blush and dash, their fingers still entwined and their distance still kept to a minimum. They ran towards the light, they began to make out the shape of two doors either side of it. Without a second of hesitation, they both leaped for the light and-

"Surprise!"

The two screamed as loudly as they could, they jumped backwards, colliding into each other as the fear consumed them in a split second as they fell to the floor, still hand-in-hand.  
>However, there was just one other thing consuming them, over than fear.<br>And that was a slight embarrassment. However, it wasn't from the fact they'd just jumped, collided into one another and then fell to the floor...  
>...It was the fact they when they fell, their lips managed to fall onto one another.<p>

The two turned to their darkest reds, their hands still connected. The sweet taste of nothing but high amounts of candy from the party managed to fill their lips, combining together into nothing but a savoury, sweet taste of lips and candy. The two awkwardly withdrew from one another, both a dark red.

"Surprise, you two!" They heard Miku sing.  
>The two boys awkwardly turned their heads towards the crowd, where every Vocaloid was stood in their costumes, smiling at the duo with glee.<p>

"We warned you about the surprise!" Meiko chuckled, walking over to them.  
>The two boys looked at each other, their blushes still present. They stood themselves up, untangling themselves from the floor. However, they refused to untangle their hands from each other.<br>"Dell-San, we knew we had to get you in a proper Halloween spirit!" Haku cheered, "And if it required us scaring it into your system, than so be it!"  
>The Vocaloids all laughed, turning to each other with congratulatory hand-shakes and fist bumps of appreciation.<p>

Dell and Nero, on the other hand, turned to each other, their hands still combined. With the same blush, they smiled at one another, dedicated to holding onto one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsundere Dell cuz why not.<strong>

**Before I give you guys a big, cheesey speech, I'm just gonna point out two things...**  
><strong>One, crack ships forever.<strong>  
><strong>Two, I really should've given Lui more love than I did pain. Oops.<strong>

**And now, here's the big, cheesey speech...**

**Before I started this challenge, I didn't have a lot of confidence in my writing skills. I actually had an account on another website called Wattpad that I deleted because I was convinced my stories were no good. So I moved over here. I started this challenge as an attempt at two things:**  
><strong>One: I can do things on a deadline when I focus.<strong>  
><strong>Two: I shouldn't be so afraid of my own works.<strong>  
><strong>And this challenge has taught me both of these things.<strong>  
><strong>All of you guys who reviewed, and favourited and followed this story...you have no idea how much it has meant to me. You're all the best guysgirls in the world, it's all of you who left me numerous reviews showing support, or followed and read as many chapters as you could before your eyes started to burn, that made me realise I can write. On the first few days of the challenge, I looked back over previous chapters, and thought things like 'those chapters are awful...' and 'why did I even bother?'. I even stated in the author's comments a few times that some chapters made me cringe or feel disappointed in myself. But now, this work has given me the confidence to look back and say 'I'm proud of that' or 'I shouldn't have been so hard on myself'. It's you guys who have bought me to tears of absolute joy and pure emotion, I'm actually crying right now as I write this because I love this challenge, and all of you who supported me throughout it. I'm sad that it's over now, but at the same time I'm so happy that I've managed to do something that made other people happy, that others have complimented my skills time and time again, or left me messages saying 'your work brightens up my day' or 'I enjoy reading your stories'. This challenge has shown me that when I focus, I can produce works of gold. And I can now safely say-without trying to sound vain or anything-that I can look back at works and feel proud of them. Even Mikuo x Gumiya, which I previously felt like was a let-down. Heh, I've actually given consideration to taking a few of these one-shots and fully developing them into fully-fledged stories on this website, because I loved them that much. I want to thank you guys so much for your support, your reviews, etc. **  
><strong>Though to this day, the review left by EarphonesOnEarbuds (one of the thirst reviews ever left) still has screwed my mind over a little. And yes, I finally burnt out from writing so much.<strong>  
><strong>After 31 exhausting days of mixed emotions, furiously typing letters to create a chapter before midnight and absolute perfectionism, I can say that I now feel relieved.<strong>

**But I have six people to thank specially.**  
><strong>BakaRai.<strong>  
><strong>Anon.<strong>  
><strong>Mystery-Magician.<strong>  
><strong>Midnight4568.<strong>  
><strong>Campari.<strong>  
><strong>And of course...Onii-Chan, Akari-Chan, Michelle, MysteriousWonderland, Guest, Reviewer, Reader, Meiko and Luka's Lovechild, That Girl With Maybe Too Many Names.<strong>

**You six left me continuous reviews of support, you've all been of great help to my confidence and self-esteem issues when it comes to things like writing. You six have helped me, and just reading your reviews have made me squeal happily over the fact I've made you all so happy. You six, give yourselves pats on the back, high-fives, whatever you do to celebrate. You six deserved it, as you have all made me so happy. You six are the reason I now have support, yes, even BakaRai, who only started reviewing a few days ago. It still means a lot. You guys, thank you so much for your reviews, even if they are informing me about phone sex or just fangirlish screams over cute Shota couples.**

**But now...I need one more speech. One bringing me to tears.**  
><strong>Akari-Chan.<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to miss you, Onii-Chan. So much. I love you Onii-Chan, I hope you support me, I hope you'll follow me on my next story, on my next crazy endeavor. I hope you'll follow me regardless, as you've made me so happy with your daily reviews. Please Onii-Chan, I can only beg that you create a new account on this site, or that you recover MysteriousWonderland somehow, as I want to be able to talk to you by means other than a review and a reply the next day. I'm so sad that this is the final time I can reply to you...so please, come back to this site with an account? I'd like to maybe write a collab with you someday?<strong>  
><strong>And to believe this all started with you simply requesting one KaiLen one-shot. The first review you left wasn't even signed with your name, it was just you asking nicely for KaiLen. Then it became this. This sisterhood was built up over the course of just under one month, but it still means a lot. <strong>  
><strong>And if for reasons, you can't return to this sight...I'll always remember you Onii-Chan. And the least I can wish is that you follow my next story.<strong>  
><strong>In the words of Hatsune Miku...<strong>  
><strong>Arigatou..Soshite...Sayonara...<strong>

**Btw you guys...if you have Kik, my name is macneseven07. Just pointing that out.**

**Now if you'll all excuse me...**  
><strong>I have Chapter 4 of Shota Shota Island to write.<strong>


End file.
